Strength To Rise
by Zimzuni
Summary: Can Gruugg, a half-orc barbarian, make a life of adventure for himself in the Savage North and beyond? Journey with him as he strives to make his way out of the wilderness, and learns the strength and value of friendship.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** Strong Lad

It takes strength to survive, in virtually any country or region. Strength of body is perhaps the most personal, most easily understood form. One may use it to dominate another, or to simply ward off the intrusions of an unwanted individual. Strength comes in other forms, however, and sometimes understanding them and utilizing them too, our lives can rise above the level of mere survival.

Unfortunately, life in an orc tribe was a hard and cruel thing most days, requiring more than a little physical strength from those members who wished to at least survive childhood. Most orcs didn't tend to complain about a way of life of their own making. An orc either had the toughness to dominate those around him, or made sure those in power did not consider him a threat, or he was dead.

For one not quite so orcish, say one whose mother was a human victim of war, life among them could be even closer to death. Gruugg, of the Plague Fist tribe, was perhaps blessed, therefore, and rightly proud of himself, when finally he achieved survival up to his twelfth year. Most male tribe members completed the journey into adulthood by this time. For orcs, this meant that he was no longer allowed to remain home under the care of females, but was required to venture out, weapons in hand, ready to pillage, kill, and conquer in the name of Gruumsh and the other orc gods.

Acceptance into adulthood for all tribe members typically required a short ceremony after some deed of worth. To orcs, the greatest deeds were those of vanquishing an opponent in battle. Gruugg, also called Half-tusk for his diminished length of canine, was exceptionally strong, and finally ready for the Hunt, despite the challenges raised against him throughout his young life. Years of stubborn refusal to buckle under relentless bullying, and the wherewithal to dish out any deserved payback had formed his hands and arms into instruments of pain in their own right. His skill with crafted orcish weapons had caught the attention of the tribal leaders and afforded him a measure of respect among the rabble as well. Although half-orcs were often looked upon with disdain for their impure bloodlines, Gruugg was geared up for the Hunt, and his peers weren't conspiring behind his back. Even at twelve, he was tall and thick, already meeting the six-foot mark, which was at least a nose above most of the others. His girth was also quite impressive, and very little of it wasted in fat. He was outright stronger than many orcs in the tribe. For those that he couldn't match physically, he was more than a match in wit. His half-human cunning had learned well the instincts of fight or flight.

He wore the ritual hunting leathers, and watched the flickering torch-fire lighting the preparation chamber of the tribe's underground burrow. In preparation for the Hunt, the young orcs were applying black, red, and yellow paint to one another's bodies, in crude patterns of curves, jagged lines, and hand prints. The thin leathers worn were barely protection from the elements, more a representation of the armor they all hoped to earn. Exposed flesh also left all the more area for heroic scars to appear, along with a fabulous tale of hard-won victory. That was the goal for those youths who returned from the Hunt.

Already Gruugg had several minor pocks and scuff-marks on his young grayish-greenish-pinkish skin. The one Gruugg took the most pride in was the blotchy acid burn splash on the back of his right hand. The day he received it was the day he stopped being a lowly battle-captive slave, and became a full member of the Plague Fist tribe. All members strong enough to hold a spear were made to endure the ceremonial purple worm bile.

Strong, only slightly yellowed teeth lined his healthy gums, and those inch long tusks protruded only slightly from the bottom lip of his wide mouth when his face was neutral. His nose actually had a short human-like bridge--something orcs and many half-orcs lacked--but it retained the orcish bluntness and flare at the nostrils. Brownish-yellow eyes gleamed with raw human intelligence below the sloping forehead and thick brow. Never trimmed, Gruugg's neck-length, wavy black hair had the sides pulled back, exposing half-pointed ears, and tailed loosely over the rest, which fell comfortably down his strong neck. Short, coarse hair sprouted over his young body, mostly in rather neat human patterns on his face, arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, and legs. Of course, to most orcs he showed far too much vulnerable skin, even as it played over those thick, corded, pain-promising muscles.

Once painting and outfitting was completed, Gruugg and the others, numbering a dozen, exited their warren tunnels and stood in the snow-dusted forest clearing. Some just breathing steamy puffs of cold northern air, others gathered in small groups, chanting guttural prayers to Gruumsh, attempting to build up all the energy they could muster before they set out. Gruugg did likewise, but he found his focus in his weapon, and himself. He honored their gods, and would accept their aid, howsoever they gave it, but he understood that if he truly wanted to prove himself, it would be up to him. The gods he knew never guaranteed much of anything.

Very quickly the two tribal leaders stepped out and joined them on the snowy ground. The chieftain, Kaburkk, and the head shaman, Teggk, appeared to the young just how every orc ought.

Kaburkk was tall and thick, and any scrap of exposed skin showed many scars and battle-marks. A serrated halberd was his weapon, and the tall polearm was planted with one strong arm at his side. He proudly wore his chieftain's headdress, a drape of tanned human skin, fixed by a crude crown of orc steel adorned with black feathers, and teeth and claws of various sorts. It also bore the crude symbol of his tribe, a greenish-yellow background, with a black fist silhouette, and its white bones superimposed. A soiled yeti-pelt wrap adorned his shoulders and concealed his left hand. The opening created by his right arm made known the suit of thick, black banded mail, well kept by orc standards.

Shaman Teggk was less battle-scarred, and his skin and leathers more adorned with the various painted symbols of the orc pantheon--the broken thighbone of Bahgtru, the red sword of Ilneval, the moon and skull of Shargaas, and the pale hands of Yurtrus. All, of course, patterned around the red unblinking eye symbol of Gruumsh. The bone-chime staff he held planted had affixed the same eye symbol as its focus.

After a brief survey of the young warriors, Kaburkk let out a tremendous, rallying howl, which the others, Gruugg included, took part in. "You young maggots," the chief began in Orcish, with customary tact, "are ready for the Hunt! Go, and bring back great prizes, killed by your own hands. You that make it back will become real orcs," at which his gaze was fully planted in Gruugg's direction, his point clear to all. After the dramatic pause, he lifted up his burly arms, his wicked halberd went up with them, and shouted, "HUNT!"

"HUNT!" echoed the others and off they went, through the pine forest of the northern foothills, under the shadow of the Spine of the World. The rules of the Hunt were simple and ingrained into every thought of those young orcs: though they would stay together at first, each one was on his own to find prey. Only a bloodied weapon, and at least a piece of the kill, if the whole thing wasn't able to be brought back, would allow any of them to return home with honor. If larger prey was found, more than one could take credit as long as each participating individual had bloodied his own weapon in the effort, and helped to bring it home. The one who gave the killing blow, however, was afforded the most honor.

The first day out, for all the miles of Lurkwood they covered, all that was seen were rabbits, or foxes, or flocks of quail and grouse; hardly the kind of prey these orcs were looking for. By nightfall, it was time for a rest. Each orc was responsible for his own meal and fire. The hunters clustered into three separate camps, each under the boughs of a different tree, where kindling was readily abundant. This served to preserve individualism, while not risking one's own neck alone in the dangerous woods. Roast poultry, a low fire and the heat of their own blood were the only real warmth any of them were afforded that frigid night.

Gruugg sat a bit further from the rest of his neighbors. While his lazy kin were using the lull to nap, Gruugg held his axe close, examining and whetting its edge with a stone. It would be the perfect tool for his growing strength to drive it in all the easier. Silently he offered prayers that soon he would chance upon worthy game, and be the first to bring home a kill. Then no one could deny that he was a true warrior.

Sleep slowly began to chase the excited half-orc, but when it finally caught him, it didn't seem to hold on for long before something big, fast, and heavy leaped over his head.

Gruugg shook awake, taking up his axe and looking about until he was focused enough to see the large elk that had thudded into their campsite. It was panting heavy gusts from its lungs, and its body was shaking. Gruugg thought it would sprint off at first, but as it neared one of the other orc camps nearby, it must've caught their scent, because it abruptly spun about, and scanned around once it had found a spot that didn't spark an instinctual panic. This gave Gruugg a good chance to examine it quietly. It was a magnificent buck, with an impressive rack crowning his head. The physical size of it was truly something, as it must have outweighed any two full grown orcs. The young half-orc wanted this kill. He made no sudden moves as he started toward the cover of the nearby tree trunk, thanking Gruumsh and all the other gods for this opportunity. If he was quick and careful he might be able to wound or even kill it before the others--wait . . .

His human reasoning knew there was something amiss. Elk, just like other deer, were too skittish to just prance into a smelly orc camp like that. It was then that Gruugg made out the lines of red on its rump.

Some orcs in the next camp over were stirring, and fully awoke when the frightened and exhausted animal let out what almost seemed to Gruugg a pitiful cry of both frustration and fear. Gruugg saw the first two raise their spears to throw, just as the buck tried to escape, but he turned further, knowing that perhaps there was something else in the equation. Indeed he saw something that deserved more attention than a magnificent elk buck.

Without much consideration for a dawdling half-orc fool, the three others in Gruugg's camp tried hustling by, eager to get a piece of the kill before they were warded off by their competitors. Later in life Gruugg came to thank all the gods of fortune for the moment that came next.

The snowcat leaped. It was in line with the half-orc, but caught another hunter at the last second as he tried to pass Gruugg. The impact still knocked into him, but he was able to retain his footing and scramble back to watch an expert killer at work. It bit and raked savagely. The unfortunate orc was a bloody mess within moments. Gruugg and the others backed up, readying their weapons, but not moving to engage the creature voluntarily.

Gruugg understood that this great cat, roughly his own size though down on all fours, was initially hunting the elk, and had indeed wounded it, but the strong buck had escaped; that is, until it stumbled into the young orcs' camp. Now this offended snowcat was mad. Gruugg recognized this, and couldn't say he blamed it. Predatory muscle and savagery rippled underneath its raised, black-speckled, white fur coat. Its tufted ears were flattened as it lifted its gaze from its kill, considering in its bestial mind those that loosely surrounded it and were stealing its intended prey. Orcs were never hunted by animals for the taste of their flesh, but when it heard the final death-cry of the mighty elk, the snowcat twitched the end of its long spotted tail, wanting to taste more orcflesh. With its teeth bared in one last growl of defiance, the cat stalked forward, choosing Gruugg first, as he was the most direct prey to attack.

A few years ago, Gruugg had witnessed a big cat stalking prey while on a food hunting expedition. He didn't envy such prey, and he didn't particularly enjoy watching such a killing machine select him, but neither did he cower or try to flee. Something in his blood refused to show fear, and, in fact, stoked the inner fire that Gruugg had felt smoldering deep within ever since the day orcs came to his first home, killed his human mother, and took him away as a slave. Gruugg grimaced and growled himself, feeling his muscles tighten and harden over his whole body. His vision seemed to waver, driving his enemy into clear focus, and it felt good.

"GRAAAAH!" was all he could vocalize in the rush of power. He didn't notice, but every remaining orc was giving him their full attention.

The half-orc's challenging cry triggered the snowcat's charge. Gruugg was able to swing and sliced into that fine coat, at its ribs. It stopped just short of him, rearing back and batting a paw. It understood now that this new prey had a bite of his own, and was being cautious, testing reflexes. Gruugg understood this on a more instinctive level, and grinned in admiration. He swung again, scoring only a minor scratch to its flank before the cat could spring away.

However, the agile creature crouched at that short distance, and was preparing to leap. Gruugg started forward himself when he recognized the signs. Neither just standing there, nor running away were options at this point. Only his raging strength prevented him from being completely overtaken by the heavy cat when it hit. He abandoned his battleaxe at the last moment, knowing it was too bulky for such close fighting and wrestling. Claws dug holes into his unprotected shoulders as the two locked arms, each trying to overpower the other. The cat clearly had the advantage as Gruugg felt its fangs darting in toward his throat.

Gruugg barely halted its deadly, practiced maneuver as he began descending under its furry weight and strength. He gathered his own might in his bent legs, and, with a push and twist of his entire body, threw the snowcat off of him, though the move created clawlines on his upper arms and shoulders. Heated blood marked the thin layer of snow where it fell, and the rest of it flowed down Gruugg's arms and legs.

There were only a few moments between the cat's recovery and its next attack, but that time was all it took for Gruugg to catch the sounds of young orcs hooting and grunting, and some chanting his name. Gruugg smiled within his snarl, but it was lost the moment his adversary pressed on the attack.

This time it won the wrestling match. Gruugg's newfound strength was beginning to dissipate, and after his last exertion he found himself underneath, holding those lethal jaws at bay with both hands. That hot, rancid breath was stifling, even to a nose that was used to orcs. He had it by the sides of its jaws, and its opposite pressure was intense. It wiggled to try and loosen Gruugg's hold, and Gruugg in turn tried to twist and escape, but the four-legged cat kept him where it wanted him, and resumed their perverse game of tug-of-war.

Gruugg was desperate, and the strength of his arms was beginning to desert him, so in one final effort he began to twist the cat's head. "Come . . . on!" he begged with strained Orcish grunts. The cat sensed something amiss, and stopped trying to bite. It instinctively tried to escape, but Gruugg knew he couldn't allow it. If he let it go, only to have it tackle him once more, he didn't believe he would be able to protect himself.

"No! . . . Rrrrrr . . . GRUUMSH--" and after that sudden call, a sudden twist of motion brought the cat's head down over Gruugg. Silence filled the scene. The young orcs looked on, growling at the sight, then some started forward, weapons ready to kill this beast, but those that closed in soon stopped.

That heaving of its body wasn't quite like natural, heavy breathing after all . . . neither the way its head stayed limp.

With one exhausted heave, the dead snowcat's body was shoved off, and a bloody yet victorious young half-orc shakily rose to meet his companions.

Ahh, the thrill of exhausted victory! While he was happy with himself, panting there in a bent recovery stance, Gruugg did not like the feeling of weakness that now flooded his body in absence of his rage. Gruugg soon felt his normal strength return, enough to properly respond to the orcs going wild after a spectacle like that. "Rrrahhh! Gruumsh!" he roared, and the others responded in kind. Moments of relief washed over Gruugg, before he looked down to his kill. He bent down to feel the animal's lush warm pelt. He had only marred it with one solid axe stroke. Such a magnificent trophy would be worn proudly once the animal was skinned.

Gruugg looked up, seeing the three that had brought down the elk with their spears. They were arguing and smacking each other between arguments on how they would effectively carry their prize back. One of them was nursing a gash at his ribs, thanks to those antlers. The sight of his wound made Gruugg look at his stinging arms, twisting his shoulders in turn, to better see the four red lines dug across his upper arms' muscle, around each shoulder joint. He grinned, for they would make attractive scars once they fully healed.

Once his inspection was complete, Gruugg bent to try and heft the now limp snowcat. He found that it was by far easier to deal with than an elk, not nearly as heavy as it had seemed during the fight. He remembered to retrieve his axe first, then hoisted his hard-won kill onto his shoulders, starting back for home immediately. If he hurried, he could return by morning.

And hurry he did. The elk carriers had decided to hew the creature into three manageable parts, which allowed them to catch up to Gruugg. When they did stop to rest and have a meal, each of them offered him hunks of elk venison. They were so in awe of him still, that they no longer looked down on him. Each in turn also looked enviously at Gruugg's healing shoulder wounds, and at the dead cat at his side.

By the end of their rest the morning sun was risen and nearing full heat. His orcish cousins were uncomfortable in such light, so they kept their heads down and stuck to as much shade as possible. Therefore, it was Gruugg who first saw the rising smoke through a space in the canopy . . . not far off . . . in the direction of home!

"Smoke. Fire!" he pointed out, and his three companions looked up blankly, not understanding at first. In frustration, "Home!" was all Gruugg had to say to jog their minds, and agitate them into hoots and snarls. Gruugg turned to hustle over the terrain, leaping over fallen trunks, dodging upright ones that happened to be in his path. As he neared, some markings on the ground became more and more pronounced, so as to draw his attention.

They were tracks . . . footprints, overlapping. A large company of . . . somethings had passed this way, and . . . attacked while they were away?

Soon the four came to the most familiar area of the forest that surrounded their underground home. And then they saw the first patches of red playing hide and seek with them between the trees. When they came closer, bodies lay about. Their blood soaked the dirt and snow.

Gruugg felt the others take less time to absorb the scene. They were quick to drop their burdens and take spears immediately down into the tunnels. Gruugg slowly paced the scene, feelings of rage welling up and begging for a foe to release it on. He easily recognized the bodies of Plague Fist orcs, but they were mingled with bodies of strange orcs. Gruugg spotted an interesting sight: two orcs had fought close to the cave entrance, one fallen over the other, whereas most of the other bodies lay one next to the other. Gruugg bent to roll the top orc off his tribe-brother. These enemy orcs wore red, while Plague fist favored the sickly yellow. This red orc had a throwing axe sticking out of its shoulder, but it had been killed by the fine greatsword that still sprouted from its back. Gruugg's mind took that information, and remembered an older male orc who wielded a sword just like it . . . in fact--Oh no!

He couldn't understand the emotions his mind was suddenly trying to deal with, but there at his feet, with an enemy orc's greataxe sticking from his side, lay the body of his surrogate father, Urrgk. He knew he felt anger for the attack, anger at the orc who had stolen the only being of kindness he was likely to get in the orc world. But what were some of these . . . softer feelings, no doubt coming from his human half? Gruugg shook his head in an effort to disrupt them, as well as the prickling at his eyes.

In his hate, Gruugg swung at the body of the red orc with his battleaxe. The dead orc's cold dark blood spurted to his arm. He hacked again, this time with both hands. Twice more he vented, until his axe struck the cold iron greatsword. Gruugg had unconsciously made a bloody path to the weapon.

Gruugg realized that he was the rightful heir to it, after all. He had earned it too, with his honorable kill that day.

Something broke inside, and a single tear managed to escape, as he bent to wrest the weapon from the locked grip of his father, who had died honorably with it in battle. Once he had it out, Gruugg bent his forehead to the blade and closed his eyes in silence. All he knew was to focus on the anger. Let it dry all tears of weakness.

The Plague Fist tribe was in shambles. Gruugg was now a true warrior, whether anyone was alive to acknowledge it or not. Nothing would ever again stand between Gruugg and whatever path he would choose.


	2. Chapter 1

Gruugg Halftusk half-orc barbarian 3; AC: 16 HP: 32 Movement: 30 (40 base); Str 20 Dex 15 Con 14 Int 10 Wis 12 Cha 8; Feats: Power attack, Throw anything; special qualities: fast movement, illiteracy, rage 1/day, uncanny dodge, trap sense +1; Possessions+1 cold iron greatsword, spiked orc boots, snowcat pelt, brigandine armor

**Chapter 1.** Prove It

Olan led his small troupe along the path through the southwest edge of Lurkwood forest. Six wagons were heavy-laden with trade valuables: furs and pelts, barrels of hearty food and drink, worked leather items, as well as a stockpile of weapons and armor. The barbarians of Griffon's Nest were gearing up for something. Its ultimate purpose was hardly the care of merchants and artificers who were profiting from Kralgar Bonesnapper's many recent bulk purchases. Most of the items came all the way from Luskan, nearly four hundred miles of road distant. A stop at Mirabar gained the dwarf-crafted steel, and a fresh set of hired muscle, a practical precaution for any leg of such a journey.

Since the personal armaments of career teamsters was nothing compared to the legions of hostiles that might lurk anywhere in the Savage Frontier, mercenaries were a necessary expense to ensure delivery, and of course decrease the natural human fear of never seeing your loved ones again. The main road from port Luskan, to Mirabar, and beyond were patrolled and well maintained as a rule. But now Olan and his mates were traversing less civilized paths, to a stronghold of blood-thirsty Uthgardt, no less. Twelve hired bodies rode with the cargo, two with each wagon: six skilled bowmen, to stave off an initial onrush, and six melee specialists, for when it got down and dirty. Each driver and his side man carried masterworked light crossbows, and whatever odd last ditch weapon suited the man. Olan liked the weight of his trusty spiked mace when it came to blows.

The path to Griffon's Nest was a trail that veered to the east from the longitudinal Long Road, after a long day's ride south of Mirabar. It cut through the southern edge of Lurkwood, a place known for its concentration of hostile humanoid inhabitants, and fell creatures of the night.

Even as the caravan turned south onto the Long Road, still just outside Lurkwood's dense edge, mournful howls reached their ears. The half-elf siblings riding in Olan's wagon had whispered sightings of shadows moving among the trees. The teamsters were only too happy to halt their oxen in Grunwald, a hardy village only a few miles off the road, just inside the wood. After a meal and a pint, and a bed for the night, they tackled the road again early. At least the howling didn't resume until the very moment all six wagons were on their way again.

Enough space existed between trail and tree that there was little danger of catching the wary totally by surprise. Defenders would get a clear view of ambushers who gathered at the treeline . . . unless of course they were invisible . . . or cunningly hidden. Oh, and if they had good archers--Olan shook such fears away before he started seeing things that weren't there. That incessant howling didn't help any, and twice the oxen were compelled to stop and moan at the road ahead, from the frightful nearness of those lupine calls.

Not long after getting their teams moving the second time, did Olan see something through the trees . . . beyond a curve in the trail, next to the road ahead. The light of a campfire gleamed through the dusk. Sidd, Olan's side-man, adjusted his crossbow after looking to Olan for any ideas.

He could only sigh, then turn around in his seat and whistle loudly to alert the others. Again the world took another poke at him, as that Hells-cursed baying was silenced, throwing the quieter night sounds to the fore. This eerie silence seemed even more ominous and foreboding. Little time did Olan have for fear. The campfire was coming into focus, less than a hundred yards away and closing.

It was a good thirty-five to forty feet off the road, leaving a like distance behind before the trees and underbrush grew thick again. Olan slowed the caravan to a halt, examining the area surrounding the campfire carefully. It wasn't a carelessly made firepit, its ignited sticks and branches were encircled by a ring of gathered stones. The most immediately noticeable feature was the unmistakable form of a pelt-covered body, rhythmically rising and falling from the easy breaths of a sleeper.

What a pelt! It was the speckled, luxurious coat of a snowcat, able to fetch an exorbitant price from any furrier. But what an individual lay underneath! A considerable girth could be discerned even underneath the crude blanket. Had this man acquired the pelt himself?

The sleeper stirred, rolling a bit, a humanoid foot kicked out from the bottom, and a corner of the blanket fell free from the fellow's face. An assumed male gender was confirmed, though something not assumed revealed itself in the appearance: a grayish complexion, thickly muscled neck and unshorn jawline, a black mane of hair falling unbound--except for the odd braid or tail tied with leather strips. Most telling were the deep-set eyes, leading to that oddly blunt nose, and further on to an unconsciously slack mouth, drooling slightly, but simultaneously revealing those large, sharpened teeth. Every characteristic displayed this cur's blood to be mixed with thrice-be-damned orcs, which too often plagued the Northlands.

Olan and the others exchanged looks, understanding this uncivilized camper much clearer now. Half-orcs, such as he, were unpredictable at best in these situations, and downright dangerous at worst, potentially serving as scout or emissary for the newest surge of orcish warriors to sweep over the land. To the east, around the jutting spur of the Spine of the World, troubles had only just begun to settle back down, after the resurgence of an old yet formidable orc leader, Obould Many-Arrows. Not all of orcish blood were to blame, of course, but still, there were regions where some half-orc individuals, and even a couple half-orc communities were forced to depart or disband, out of fear from the other goodly races they lived among.

Olan wasn't given to prejudice, and this fellow was really just sleeping, but what was he about? Would the brute wake only to resume the life of a thief, or murderer? Olan heard the elves, Keela and Kasha, conspiring in Elvish. Olan wasn't going to say anything until the archer rose, a disgusted look on her face, and an arrow nocked ready to fire.

"No!" Olan urged while trying to remain quiet as he pulled to a halt now only an easy bowshot away.

"Why not?" she retorted. "Who knows what this mongrel will do if allowed to roam on?" and again she drew back. Her brother seeming less sure of shooting a helpless man, but not willing to halt her attack either.

"Stop!" Olan reiterated, partially rising and reaching a hand to stop her if he had to. "As leader of this team, and the man who is paying you, you will not kill this man." Olan saw down the line that the two dwarf mercs they'd hired in Mirabar were having a similar argument with their driver, who met Olan's gaze with a look of helplessness.

Olan looked away a moment, but his conscience made him turn back and whistle for everyone's attention. "No one, I repeat, no one is to attack the half-orc! If anyone has a problem with that, they are invited to stay here, but the rest of us will be moving on!"

The elven archer glared at him with her silvery eyes. "I pray those that come after don't regret the decision made here." She sat back in her seat, resting her longbow, and folding her arms in annoyance.

Olan turned to face front, and looked to Sidd at his right. "It just wouldn't be right, killing him like that. Fate's probably cursed him enough, without us adding to the misery. Let's just keep mo--"

"AWOOOOOOOOOO!" came the howls again, but this time the sudden nearness made everyone jump.

"Ah, Helm," Olan muttered for the god of protection to hear. Lanterns and the rising sunlight filtering in afforded everyone sight enough to see a line of gray, menacing wolves--no, worgs--sporting wretched goblin riders appear roughly eighty feet away, among the brush at the treeline. Snarls and barks on the other side of the road alerted them to another group of the monsters. So the time for action had come.

Olan heard the sounds of their guardsmen readying their bows for the first defensive volley. Olan and the other teamsters cranked and loaded their crossbows. The only sound of hope came when the dwarf pair broke out in song. Olan realized it must have had something to do with their joy of hewing goblins, and gave a small chuckle. At least someone was looking forward to this.

As a final thought, Olan thought to look to the half-orc, ready to alert him to the danger. In that turn of his head, he first registered a blur of motion, but only after his eyes rested upon the tussled pelt and bedroll, now empty beside the campfire, did he double-take and focus on a quite alert half-orc who happened to be holding a wicked-looking greatsword with his downright massive arms. Olan couldn't see his expression, but he did see the warrior's heavily muscled, naked back rise and fall with deep steady breaths. A fight was about to begin, and Olan felt good that his decision may have bought them a valuable ally. Only time would tell, and the worg riders weren't going to wait much longer.

"GRUUMSH!" the hulking, muscled half-orc called to the orc god of battle while raising his weapon easily in one hand.

From his perch atop the wagon, Olan and the others could tell that there were more worgs and goblins set against them than were immediately visible, by the howls, yips, and garbled goblin commands coming from both sides. The mercenary archers picked a side to watch, and the sword or mace wielder watched his or her partner's back. The black-bearded dwarf team readied their throwing hammers--"dwarven bows" they called them--and war axes. No one was helpless prey by any means, and the wagons themselves provided a slight advantage in cover and height, but it would take a miracle for them to survive this if these raiders were of vastly superior numbers.

"Ready men! Aim true! Try and avoid the half-orc!" He finished with a look to Keela and Kasha, just as the barbarian sprinted forward, closing the gap, but not simply rushing into a mob of worgs. He stopped about fifteen feet short of the group. The closest beast snarled and dashed up to meet this fool, fangs wide, ready to chomp down, but this half-orc was not of timid blood, and, with a sure swing, turned the evil wolf on its back, the top of its head sheared off with one swipe of that tremendous sword. The goblin rider shrieked as it was pinned underneath. A heavy, spiked, orc boot reared and swung down at its awkwardly exposed head.

Vertebrae snapped and skull crunched, but it was drowned in the other cries, and howls, and sounds of battle as the rest of the raiders surged out. Most moved to pass the savage that had so easily taken down both mount and rider, and made for their main prey.

The first trying to pass the half-orc on his right caught a crippling blow to the worg's front leg, with a simple quick extension of his greatsword. Several others were able to get around him, too fast for him to deal with them all. Looking around with those yellow eyes, tusks bared, the half-orc managed to avoid any passing worg nips and goblin swings, until one came up gunning for this powerful savage.

The worg leaped in a take-down maneuver. The long blade seemed ideal to set against the attack, but the worg was quick and agile enough to angle past. However, the hapless goblin sitting atop its back wasn't able to avoid the backswing that almost casually lopped off its head. The dead weight didn't hinder the worg as it fought to bear its prey down.

This half-orc had witnessed a maneuver like it before, and many times thereafter in two years of survival in Lurkwood. A forearm pushed against the creature's throat, while the right hand let go the sword, and came around to the fur of its shoulders.

The sound of arrows and bolts whizzing through the air had gone unheeded by the half-orc until the very next moment. Another worg and goblin, coming to double team him, dropped with a sudden yelp. A bolt had pierced the animal's eye, causing convulsing and thrashing where it fell, moments before death.

The worg in hand was twisting and trying to shake the half-orc's grip, but he was by measures stronger, and sat up to stand, the wolf hardly posing much problem. Then the half-orc was on top, or rather coming down, with enough force to pin the worg under two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. After the impact, which clearly had busted some worg ribs, his knees braced the frightened worg's lower half, rendering its kicking legs useless, and quickly drew a long, dire boar tusk from his boot and pounded it into the beasts beating heart.

Olan saw that raw savagery, and second-guessed himself for a moment, before the rush of enemies forced all other thoughts aside. Sidd ducked, facing the left side, but Olan cried out when he felt a sharp pain sprout from his leg, at the back of his knee. A contingent of goblin archers were stationed on that side, using the foliage to their advantage, causing many retaliatory shots to miss, hitting more trunk than goblin. Most of the ranged defenders were trying to focus on that side, but it allowed the riders on the right to close for melee.

Many paired attackers remained, though a couple of mounts sported wounds that had caused their riders to leap off and sprint up to the wagons. Any riderless worgs tried leaping to nip at the melee defenders, providing enough distraction for the goblins to latch on, and bring their spears in for attack.

The worg whose leg had been crippled by the barbarian's blade as it passed was taken down by Keela's arrows. One worg rider closed in, and her brother Kasha defended with his twin short swords, but another worg also approached.

In the next cart a human warrior was sent to his knees by a black goblin arrow that pierced his mail armor, leaving a goblin space to freely climb up while the human archer looked the other way, and the teamsters were reloading crossbows.

The dwarf brothers in the third wagon had seen their wagoneers both pierced by arrows, but cheered when the humans kept in the fight, trying to reload with desperate arms. The other three wagons were in similar condition, with at least one man per wagon showing one arrow wound or another, while facing a potential onrush of worg riders.

Olan took careful aim on his next shot, and the wind favored him, guiding his bolt right into the skull of a nasty goblin sniper. He crouched down as he reached to the arrow in his leg, and pulled it out. A wave of disorientation passed over him from the deep wound, but he made himself come out of it. No one was dispensable in this fight.

Then Sidd shrieked as a goblin's spear pierced his hip. The small humanoid jabbered excitedly for its success. The elf siblings in the wagon were busy fending off two distracting worgs, which were serving as cover for their goblin riders. One had wounded poor Sidd pretty bad, and the other was on the other end. Both elves saw their peril, and wished they had some freedom to deal with the goblins sneaking through. This time their wish came true.

A mighty "whoosh" signaled for attention as a five foot shard of worked, cold iron shot forth, and wondrously skewered the worg opposite the half-elf archer, even as she watched its point come through the wagon's side paneling. From that quivering blade, she slowly looked up. At a distance of perhaps fifteen feet, the half-orc stood facing her for a moment, before the sound of Sidd's attacker returned her to business.

With her keen dagger, she easily slit the pitiful bandit's throat, and pushed it off the wagon. Her brother lunged for the goblin coming up the rear, slicing a hole in its side that loosened its grip on the wagon as well. The remaining worg continued to leap up and snap.

A teamster in the next wagon was alert enough to aim his crossbow just as the goblin climbing up the side of his wagon was about to swing over. The bolt's point blank impact sent it back down, knocking into its worg mount below. The annoying goblin, already dying as it fell, was snatched by the worg and shaken viciously, until its limp broken body finally hung in tatters from the thing's jaws.

The archers in the last three wagons had turned their attentions back to the riders, particularly the four that had avoided the first three wagons, and had yet to engage in battle. The archers and teamsters wounded and dropped their worgs, enough to make the four goblins dismount, wisely steering clear of snapping fangs in their wounded fury.

Upon seeing the detestable dwarves in the third wagon close-by, the goblins turned and launched their crude spears without really thinking things through. The squat dwarves had no trouble ducking the two missiles that actually made it over the side of the wagon. The dwarves hadn't stopped their battlesong, and broke out in chorus all the louder as they each reached to a spear embedded in the wood siding, and launched them back at the goblins, skewering two, and sending the others backward, but not far enough to evade the second barrage. The dwarves' ready throwing hammers spun down on the last two, dropping them cleanly with twin satisfying "pops." They looked to their teamsters, one with a wounded arm. "Rest easy, laddies," the nearest dwarf said.

"Aye," the other chimed in. "Come on, the rest o' yeh! Move in on them gobbie archers! We gottem, lads, don't ye doubt!" They climbed down, axes in hand, and their urging led the unwounded archers and warriors of the last three wagons off to the left, to flush out their opponents. Naturally the dwarves were the first to arrive, and luckily the goblins to fire on them were unable to inflict any heavy damage before their doom arrived.

Meanwhile, the wounded goblin and snapping worg at Olan's wagon were just starting to recover when an irresistible half-orc tug suddenly whisked the goblin from the ground by its ankles. The savage swung it hard into the worg who tried to dodge it, only to receive a goblin's skull and arms smashing into its ribs. Stabbing short swords to the neck, and a piercing arrow fired at close range followed as the elves took full advantage. It collapsed, and the improvised goblin weapon was still alive, but not quite conscious from the impact.

This left only the worg by the second wagon, just over ten feet away. Having dropped its goblin chew toy, and sensing the bad turn of events, the evil wolf was turned the opposite way, when it received a hurled goblin body to the legs, mostly stunning it rather than causing any real damage.

The assaulting half-orc immediately went for his greatsword, still embedded in worg and wood. One hand was all it took to twist the mighty blade free from both obstacles, to the elves' amazement.

No clear bowshot or strike was available against the remaining worg, and they had lost any desire to start a fight with the half-orc, so the brother turned to make sure the human teamsters were still all right, while his sister went to the left side to deal with any remaining goblin archers. The woman archer took a moment to favor the mighty half-orc with a look of reluctant respect. Unfortunately the brute wasn't looking to her. He was on his way to the worg, as it was the only other enemy in his vicinity.

The momentarily stunned worg wasn't difficult to deal with. One swift cut was all it took, but he gave it another to be sure. The worg riders at that point were defeated opponents. The half-orc saw the battle was theirs: he and these strangers with large, filled boxes-on-wheels pulled-by-oxen. Two of them were undoubtedly elves, which brought a reflexive sneer to his face. He was sure he'd also seen bearded dwarves in the third wagon, which brought on an even deeper look of disgust. Most of those still capable were heading out on the opposite side of the wagons to secure the victory, and since the savage wasn't really fighting to save anyone but himself, he turned with heaving breaths away from the wagons, but was turned back around by the feeling of eyes staring at him.

A dark-haired human male, shorter and thinner than an orc, in layers of flimsy-looking clothes, was looking straight at him with a strange snarl on his lips, under his moustache . . . or was that a smile?

Gruugg, of the Plague Fist tribe, had only vague, fleeting memories of human behavior from his earliest years, flashes of his human family, to guide him at that point. He had been taught about humans, dwarves, and elves as enemies in his more memorable years among the orcs, so he didn't really understand why he wasn't making them his enemy, or why they weren't making him theirs.

Of course! He had proved how strong he was, and how foolish any weapon raised against him would seem. He hadn't even used his full inner strength in that skirmish. When Gruugg's blank stare seemed to cause the man's smile to wilt, he turned away once more.

"Thank you."

Gruugg spun around, unsure of what the human said, not very familiar with the common human tongue.

"Thank you, for saving us," the man reiterated, while lurching up, crossbow still in hand. Gruugg backed a step and hefted his sword. But this man wasn't trying to aim at him. He was trying to sit up and check on the bleeding man next to him.

A simple, acknowledging grunt was the only response that Gruugg could think of, though it left Olan wondering just what this half-orc brute was really thinking. He wondered if one of the mercenaries knew Orcish. Maybe the dwarves?

Meanwhile, Gruugg began sniffing and turning the worg and goblin carcasses over, one by one, inspecting their pelts and belongings respectively. He managed to find a dozen tarnished copper coins . . . and even two shiny silver pieces. Nothing else in the goblins' effects interested Gruugg much. He had little real knowledge of money, but in his time spent in the forest, he'd come across a modest stack of these small metal bits. He didn't know what they were exactly, or why some folk carried them, but they sure were pretty to look at, and interesting to touch. He even had some softer yellow discs. They were his favorite, but none of the little wretches had any this time.

Gruugg went to his small makeshift camp to gather his things. He started feeling uneasy for some reason as the warriors and archers began returning to the wagons. There were cries of weakness that grated on Gruugg's ears as the healthy tended to the wounded. Gruugg happened to watch a curious sight in the first wagon with the smiling man. Those skinny elves were giving the humans small bottles of some kind of liquid. The smiling man was able to drink easily, but the other human was shaking too much, and the male elf chose to hold the flask steady for him.

To Gruugg's shock, both men appeared healthier almost at once. The shaking man stopped, and the sweaty pallor left his cheeks. What manner of power did these humans possess? The orc shaman of his tribe was a healer too, but it was always with words, and movements, and praises to Gruumsh. What power let a man be healed by merely drinking elf-water?

Gruugg was distracted by his wandering thoughts, and yet it didn't prevent him from unconsciously skipping back in a crouch, when one of the human archers decided to fire a shot at his feet.

The half-orc felt outrage at this assault. The young, frail human reeked of fear when Gruugg focused on him and stepped forward ready for action. Some other humans came around and readied their bows as well, but before they could seal their doom, the smiling man ran over, only limping slightly now.

"What in the Nine Hells is wrong with you?" he scolded harshly, even taking the nearest by the sleeve for emphasis. Gruugg divided his attention between trying to understand, and keeping an eye out for another attack, which he wouldn't allow again.

"That man saved us. You saw him! He downed two riders single-handedly before any even got to us!" Half of the men looked down, lowering weapons bit by bit with each word. So these humans used words among their own kind . . . seemingly in preference to direct bodily force. It had to be, since this smiling man was far smaller than most of those with weapons, yet they heeded his words.

The elves stood off to one side, not getting involved with the humans, only talking in whispers among themselves. The dwarves came around into view then. The bearded folk moved to talk with the others, one to the human leader, the other to greet the elves. Everyone was apparently deciding on what to do with him.

Gruugg, slowly reached for his pelt. This caught the attention of the elves, whose eyes didn't seem to miss much. Gruugg efficiently scooped up his bandoleer, his scuffed curiass of leather and mail links, and the sheathe to his sword. He would just gather his things, and make everything simple by leaving.

In seconds he had his body armor fastened, and his bandoleer slung, jingling with his collection of coins and other gathered souvenirs. Over that he draped his snowcat pelt, tightening the crude laces he'd made for it. His sword he planted in the moist earth unsheathed, ready at a moment's notice. A quick stomp and smother ended the fire, and so he was all set; or so Gruugg thought until the smiling human started moving toward him with a dwarf in tow.

Half a step brought him to his sword. At first he wanted to just use it, but curiosity and a feeling of safety got the better of him. After all, if they only wanted him dead, they would have just shot him when they had the chance.

The human brought himself and the dwarf to a stop a comfortable distance away. Then a nod to the dwarf brought a result that Gruugg did not expect.

"Hey you," the dwarf began in distinct Orcish, a common greeting spoken with only a hint of disdain, "What your name?"

"Gruugg ," he replied plainly. The dwarf turned to speak to the human, repeating his name. The human smiled again, then rambled some more to the dwarf, who was serving as translator.

"This human say thanks to Gruugg for his . . . bravery and deadly arm. He wonder if Gruugg want reward for this?"

"Reward?"

"Aye, er . . . this human have many things, including gold and silver."

Gruugg smirked at this, then reached into his bandoleer, an act that made the dwarf flinch. He drew forth a few of his coins, five pressed gold discs, the shiniest ones he had. "This human have more of these?"

The dwarf gave a tight smile, then nodded. Gruugg thought a moment, then dropped the coins back in their pocket. "No, Gruugg not need more. Find plenty." Thinking the talk near its end, Gruugg non-threateningly took up his sword, and appeared as if to leave.

"Wait . . ." the human called, then spoke hurriedly to the dwarf, to which the dwarf seemed to protest a bit, but the human would not reconsider, causing the dwarf to sigh heavily and stroke his beard before looking back at Gruugg.

"This human want to . . . uh offer Gruugg ride in his box-on-wheels, uh, to nearby human place-of-meeting-in-great-numbers."

Gruugg balked at the stranger's offer. "No. Gruugg never been to human places . . . except for many, many seasons ago." When Olan heard the translation, he was intrigued. He'd only seen half-orcs in passing, and usually it wasn't for idle chit-chat. This Gruugg fellow was apparently raised in the wild, likely among orcs, and yet wasn't so hostile toward humans as such an upbringing might seem to warrant. Perhaps there was enough humanity instilled in Gruugg's mind to offer some hope for rejoining some measure of civilization.

"Tell him, that if money will not persuade him to come, then perhaps copious amounts of fine food and drink will. Tell him that we are heading for a human barbarian settlement, where he may discover respite from a hard, cold life in Lurkwood."

"Ah cannae ask him all o' that in skinkin' Orcish!"

"Just try, please."

After another bearded sigh, Gruugg listened to the lengthy and unfamiliar phrasology going on. The words were clearly Orcish, though many of them highly unused, and put in configurations that no orc he'd ever met had ever used.

A moment of serious thought, brought one overriding point to the front, and Gruugg took on a stern, unforgiving look. "What about other humans, who try to hurt Gruugg? Other humans in places-of-meeting-in-great-numbers will try to hurt Gruugg, but Gruugg will hurt them first!"

". . . No! Tell him that won't happen. At least I won't just let it happen. Tell him that as long as he rides with us he will be under my protection and guard."

When the words left Olan's mouth, Telgar, the dwarf who understood much about orcs, wondered what Gruugg's reaction would be to such a promise. He faithfully translated once more, and waited for it.

Gruugg wondered if he had heard right. This human, seeming in all seriousness, one whom Gruugg could pick up and throw a dozen feet in any direction, was offering to protect him from danger? . . .

"HA haha. Ha haha ha!" was all that came out, a fairly universal sign of good humor. Everyone in the company by the wagons, wondered what was so funny.

"Gruugg will go!" he agreed, before continuing with a pointed look at the dwarf. "As long as little dwarves, and skinny elves not try to get themselves hurt." It was an orcish jibe, of a sort also common among humans, the veiled threat not lost on Telgar. The dwarf only smirked wide, and related the main point, saving the last part to share among its intended.

Olan, smiling once again at the good news, stepped forth and extended a hand to Gruugg before the dwarf's guarding hand could stop it. Gruugg merely looked at it, wondering if something was supposed to happen. All that the human did to correct himself, was to slowly bring his other hand toward Gruugg's thick right mitt. At first Gruugg didn't allow him to move it, wondering at the purpose, but he eventually let his heavy arm be moved up, which Olan firmly grasped at the wrist, inviting Gruugg to do the same.

A moment of panic came over Olan when he felt the unstoppable pressure increase on his hand bones. His pained expression must have been noticed, because the grip was lessened to tolerable levels without any prodding from the dwarf. Composure was regained, and respect earned once more.

"Gruugg," Olan said in friendly inviting tones. Gruugg offered a toothy grin at the sound of his name. "Olan." Gruugg blinked, until the human placed his left hand on his chest, then repeated the human word.

"Ah . . . Oh-lan."

"Heh, close enough."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** Big Man in Small Town

The ride east continued with a half-orc barbarian in their midst now. Two mercenaries hadn't survived the attack. They were buried by the road, and their valuables were gathered to either sell or return to their families, whatever their final wishes had been. Some of the best worg specimens were taken on board, as well as the left ear from every goblin that fell. Many cities placed bounties on such trophies in exchange for such a valuable service to goodly society. The furs would simply fetch a good price to any furrier or leather worker.

Sidd, who was still in some minor discomfort, let Gruugg sit up front with Olan, in the same wagon as Keela and Kasha. Telgar joined them too, as the only one who knew fluent Orcish. They would perhaps reach Griffon's Nest by late evening, or early morning at worst, but at least half of that would be out in open territory, not in a thick shady forest.

Not much was said around or to Gruugg, apart from initial introductions to everyone, names that Gruugg would need repeated again if he was to remember. Although, he didn't really expect any sort of kinship among these, people, Gruugg found himself most interested in these two elves, who were the most unlike orcs out of anything he'd ever met.

Fleeting glances among the three built up tension until Gruugg felt the need to speak or he would burst. Unfortunately he didn't know how to begin to relate to them.

"Dwarf! Ask elves what they look at Gruugg for!" The dwarf almost became angry at the rude way it was spoken, but Telgar relayed the comment, though he filtered it for their delicate ears.

An odd glance proceded the translation. The siblings looked to one another, trying to formulate a response. Telgar was quick to point out that talking was better than riding in silence the whole way.

Then some of the things they had either guessed or been told about half-orcs in particular made them nod in understanding. They began to ask him things by way of translation. "Where did you come from? Have you always been alone? Do you remember your human family? How did you acquire such a beautiful pelt?"

Olan couldn't help but listen and watch. Gruugg seemed to be a rather bright individual, capable of reasoning, just never given very effective tools for developing it. His answers always seemed to be given in an honest and direct manner, without much thought to the little details. Gruugg relayed that he was too young when he was taken into orcish life to remember much about his human mother. He had received some kindness at the hands of Urrgk, an old honored orc warrior who had protected him from abuse and a painful death on more than one occasion, but was never too soft on him.

He told the tale of his pelt, about his first hunt as a warrior. The struggle he mimed for them, a part of his mind reliving the event vividly. The strain, and then the SNAP of the beast's neck that proclaimed him victorious. He allowed them to touch the thick fur, but only the female elf took her time feeling it with her slender sensitive fingers.

After the tale, silence took hold as all passengers took stock of each other. Gruugg's mind was led elsewhere. It had been over a year since he had spoken to anyone at such length, and they had been orcs. Never before had he spoken at such length. The exercise worked his mind in areas that were normally untouched. He took on a blank stare as a memory from years ago came to mind . . . words he'd been taught to say to someone . . . a woman.

"Ma-ma" came the broken, but distinctly Common word. Everyone in the wagon looked to him in astonishment. "Say . . . prrleez? Tank . . . yoo," he continued. His mother, like any human parent, had taught him some of the basics of common as a child, but that life had ended before more could be ingrained. He hunched forward, the remembered phrases and thoughts soon overwhelming him.

The dwarf just shook his head, not really knowing what to think. Keela looked sympathetically at Gruugg, then touched him on his back. He didn't feel it at first, because of the fur and armor he wore, but her hand moved along, until her cool fingertips found his exposed bicep. Gruugg looked at her over his shoulder. She only smiled at him. Something in the kindness found in her fine features made Gruugg flush in his emotional weariness.

Impulsively, he rose and climbed back to the only place he saw where he might lie down for a while. He easily climbed on the cargo boxes and sacks of grain, trying to get comfortable and yet not break too much. Once he'd found a comfy spot he plopped his weight down, and seemed to just fall asleep. The unusual behavior for a man his size made Keela and Kasha snicker together. Even Telgar couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ah guess he jus' misses his mommy."

"Whoa there!" Olan called to his team, as did five other wagoneers to their oxen. Gruugg shook awake, alert to his surroundings almost immediately. Sounds of weary men disembarking from a largely successful journey filled the area. Apparently it had begun to snow while he was asleep, but like a true outdoorsman, Gruugg was both hardy and insulated enough not to be bothered by so minor a thing. He shook the icy powder from him, only ro receive yelps of shock from the half-elves, and grumbles from the dwarf who were only just standing and stretching the miles of sitting away.

The fuss they made went without apology, and were forgotten in moments when Gruugg caught a glimpse of real, non-orc civilization for the first time. The rest of his wagon-mates of course had seen much grander sights, but to Gruugg, he was caught in a state of wonder.

Just beyond the city's entryway were long rows of livery stables and wagon docks, one on each side. The wagons were pulled into free spaces, and their oxen un-yolked and led to unoccupied stalls close-by. Olan understood that his cargo would be unloaded in the morning, with a fully rested crew. Theft was intolerable in Uthgardt society, so everything would be safe until then--one of the reasons Olan enjoyed his visits there. The man who ran the facility was actually a man Olan called friend, so the head teamster called and knocked on the door to the Uthgardt's office which also served as living quarters. A grumbling, cursing voice was heard behind the door before it opened, but it was silenced and changed to a cheery greeting when he saw who it was knocking at such a late hour. The older, bearded man was well-muscled, and almost seemed to Gruugg, as a dwarf who had been stretched to man-size. He also observed how the inconvenience of the hour was soothed by the passage of coin, and a friendly exchange of words and laughter. When both Olan and the Uthgardt looked up at him, Gruugg wondered what they might be talking about. The bearded man didn't seem out of sorts because of his presence, so Gruugg didn't worry about it.

Wanting to explore on his own, Gruugg fetched his sheathed weapon and simply leaped over the side of the wagon. A few of the guards on duty had come over to keep watch on this new savage visitor, and started moving toward Gruugg, spears in hand.

Gruugg saw them coming, and started to step forward to meet their unspoken challenge. A much wiser Olan and Telgar rushed over, with the needed help of Keela and Kasha to move the hefty half-orc aside, with a submissive glance to the guards.

"There are better ways to make a first impression, my friend," Olan joked. "Why don't we just take a look around? I bet you'd like that."

Gruugg grinned once he understood, and readily consented to a guided tour. Griffon's Nest was maybe a thousand feet across in any direction; carved from the northernmost hilltop of the Surbrin Hills. Three great, flat, circular tiers of dark, northern earth shaped the town. Whole treetrunk logs, all thick and strong and evenly cut to at least twice Gruugg's height, were posted around the outer perimeter of the human development. There was space between them for a defender to stand comfortably. This fence, of sorts, offered both a boundary between them and the outside world, but not at the cost of stifling a free spirit within inescapable confines.

Each tier connected to the next by a wide, unpaved, packed, earthen ramp. These ramps and tiers were protected from erosion by encircling barriers of tightly set logs, thinner than those around the perimeter. The small city was simple in design, yet spoke highly of the teamwork and vision that must have been involved in its construction.

The first tier was obviously the widest, and held large houses--above-ground structures Gruugg hadn't seen before--made of the region's abundant timber and stone. While everything was functional and weather-resistant, the Uthgardt added decoration to every angled roof-frame, and doorpost, in the form of embossed and painted, stylized symbols and images of weapons, animals, and curving line patterns. It lent a sense of culture and pride to everything these people wanted to live for. The vast majority were clusters of duplex residential homes, able to fit an entire family comfortably, both upstairs and down.

More noticeable were some distinctive non-residential structures, but they were all closed for the night. A squat smithy's shop seemed interesting. There was Menk's general store, holding promises of goods and foods to satisfy both need and desire. The newly built, walled and gated Thayan Red Wizard enclave stood out the most from the rest, not sharing the same sense of design. Gruugg noticed something about it put a strange look on those around him.

There were also two separate, though similarly fenced areas which caught Gruugg's attention. Dozens of evenly spaced, man-shaped dummies filled these yards. Olan explained that every man or woman able to hold a weapon was required to train at least an hour a day with weapons and armor. Gruugg understood well the need for understanding the ways of battle, and it increased his respect for these people. The idea of females on the battlefield seemed incongruous, until he remembered Keela's skill against the goblins.

Last on the bottom tier was a conjoined pair of buildings: the Fang and Feather Inn, and the much longer festhall, the Golden Talon, which also doubled as a shrine to Uthgar and the Griffon totem spirit this tribe worshiped. The name of Uthgar rang another memory bell for Gruugg, but nothing certain came of it that night.

The second tier was largely residential, except for the sturdy stonework barracks off to one side. Green banners with a golden griffon hung from that structure, as well as on six, squarish, guard towers evenly circling the tier's edge, and protectively over-looking the one below. Immense, controlled bonfires on their roofs illuminated the small city easily at night, every night. In areas unreached, smaller lanterns or covered torches picked up the slack.

The final, third tier held the largest and most imposing structure in town. The only pavement of any kind in Griffon's Nest was found there. Starting at the end of the ramp, flat square stones led approachers in a straight line to the keep's spiked iron gate. Midway, the path formed a circle around the hexagonal base of a life-sized and life-like bronze griffon statue. Gruugg spent minutes staring at the masterwork effigy, and, the others had to admit, it was worth seeing.

Smooth masonry formed the walls of the cubic dwelling, but each tower and defined structure within was capped in a metal reinforced wood dome, carved and decorated in the same Uthgardt style with yellow griffons, and topped by a spike with the city's griffon standard waving whenever the wind picked up. It served as the center of government, and residence for Kralgar Bonesnapper, founder and leader of the city, and for his elite barbarian guard unit.

Gruugg was impressed beyond words. He had lived over half his life either in the untamed forest or in orc-dug burrows underground. The only things orcs spent great amounts of time building were armaments and siege weaponry, made to usurp crafted homes from their builders.

Olan knew he would have to ask around, and see if he could find Gruugg a language tutor here. Kralgar prized knowledge as well as strength for his people, so it shouldn't be too difficult a task.

When he asked Gruugg about this, on the way back down the hill, the half-orc thought about it for a moment, and was about to answer, when--

"Hey you!" someone closeby said abruptly in Orcish.

Gruugg eyed the speaker with a snarl. The orcish word was a sign of greeting, but the way it had been said was meant to start a fight. Gruugg had endured countless, even more harshly spoken tauntings in his first years in the Plague Fist tribe, until Gruugg was able to make those that didn't use his name with respect regret it. When he saw who had spoken it this time, it almost made him laugh at the audacity.

A group of four northmen were standing at the bottom of the first-to-second-tier ramp. He wanted to smash them when he saw them, but Keela, Kasha, Olan, and Telgar were all shaking their heads. None of them wanted this to turn ugly so soon after their arrival. Patrolling guards who'd also heard the brash challenge were gathering as well. Those near the three challengers were pulling on them to get them to stop.

Gruugg smiled to himself. So, not everyone wanted a piece of him.

"Let's go," he light-heartedly said to his friends before heading forth. They followed anxiously, not really needing translation, but worried about what their big new companion would do. When Gruugg got within ten feet of the men at the bottom, he stopped. "Hey you!" he roared back at them. "There something you want, other than fart out your throat-hole?"

Telgar couldn't hide his chuckle very well. The Uthgardt who'd initiated this confrontation didn't in fact know much Orcish. The word for "hey you" was fairly common knowledge, but he angrily started forward anyway, judging Gruugg's tone and aggressive stance correctly.

"You say somethin' to me, piggie?" His back-up snickered, but stopped when he addressed those with Gruugg. "Why did you bring this misfit to our great city. Don't you know his kind isn't wanted?"

Telgar stepped up square, before someone did something rash. "That ain't no way fer a man ta treat his guests, lad." Gruugg looked at the dwarf, wondering why he was sticking up for him.

"Indeed," Keela chimed in, "this man hasn't done anything to deserve your hostility?"

"Guest? Man?! Hah! Can't you see? He is no man! He belongs out there with the other vermin, where our hunting parties might properly be rid of--oof!" The man never got another word out.

Gruugg didn't like this human at all, even less the way he was speaking to his company. One mighty fist drove the breath from human lungs, another gripped his chest and pulled him close, and a thick half-orcish skull collided with the human's. It all happened fast, and down he went. Everyone besides Gruugg was trying to find the best way to react. The three Uthgardt clenched teeth and weapons, ready to fight, but those behind rushed up and held their foolish comrades back. Weapons were ready, but everyone knew it was a provoked attack.

Olan stepped forth, hands raised and bent with some others to examine the fallen guard. He was coming to, but his nose was turning purple and puffy. He was relatively young compared to the rest.

"I apologize for my friend," Olan began to say.

"No," answered a kneeling warrior on the other side of the fallen, "it was Gherrhardt's own fault. We are now taught to respect outsiders here, by Kralgar's orders. But sometimes the old ways die hard." Olan nodded, knowing that story all too well. They both rose, and clasped hands. "I am Rolstaad. I am squad leader for the main level. If I'd heard of Gherrhardt's plan sooner, he would be feeling much better about now." The admission lightened the mood considerably.

Gruugg watched with his sheathed sword's grip in hand, but he guessed that he wouldn't be needing it that night. The Uthgardt were beginning to disperse when Olan stepped closer with Rolstaad. Once again Telgar cleared his throat and let Orcish fill his mind as Olan spoke through him once more.

"Gruugg, this is Rolstaad. He's sorry that the other man caused you trouble."

Gruugg sneered, "Trouble? He's the one on his back."

"No one, argues that, heh."

"If he try again, it will be worse for him." Everyone watched the sergeant's face as the words were said.

With a nod, he responded, "Hm, I don't doubt it, Gruugg. Our leader, Kralgar, whose home sits at hilltop, will be most displeased with all this. In fact, I would imagine that he will be interested in meeting you."

Gruugg blinked. "With me?"

"Yes. He is interested in many things, but one thing on his mind is to make the Uthgardt a respected, unified people to the eyes of others. He invites trade to come from many places, places much larger than this."

Gruugg merely nodded again once he understood. "Gruugg will show respect to Kralgar if we meet."

"Excellent. Now, all of you get some rest. I know the Fang and Feather has open rooms. You can rest easy there Gruugg. I'll make sure the other guardsmen know you're here, and that you aren't here to cause trouble." He extended his hand, the way Olan had shown him, and Gruugg clasped it hard. Rolstaad was used to a firm grip, but even he had to pry his hand away. Such a strong one as this would catch Kralgar's attention indeed.

Much like the rest of the place, the inn would take some getting used to. Olan wondered if he should stay with him, to make sure he got along, but the dwarf stopped him with the fact that only one of them could communicate effectively. Telgar volunteered to stay with him, and promised Olan nothing would happen. When Telgar's brother, Belgar, heard his plan he balked at the idea. Telgar reassured him between curses that it wouldn't, in fact, be nearly as bad as sharing a cave with an otyugh.

"Gruugg, you will sleep in my room tonight. I guess you haven't slept in a room before, or on a bed; I will make sure you can get a good rest tonight."

"A room . . . not same as cave?"

"Well . . . not much the same. A room like these are above ground, and built from wood, like these houses are. And a bed stands inside a room, and is soft, and Gruugg will want to sleep on it."

"Gruugg not so sure."

"Trust me, lad. Gruugg will feel warm, and sleep will come fast like the blink of an eye." Telgar himself hadn't slept in a soft human bed in a while, and he had to admit they did their job well.

They all checked their weapons at the desk. Gruugg didn't understand this at all, and didn't like the idea either. Telgar assured him that he wouldn't need it, because nobody would sneak up on them in the night wanting to eat him, like in the wild. That wasn't the only reason Gruugg didn't want to part with it, but seeing how important it was to the others, he relented, but with a fierce glare that promised great pain to the clerk should one nick be found on the blade.

On the way up, they saw no one else in the halls. Telgar and the others said their good-nights as they all went to their respective rooms. After several demonstrations, Gruugg began offering "guud nat" himself.

Keela stopped before parting and stood on her toes to peck Gruugg on the cheek. Her brother was shocked, as was Telgar. Gruugg whispered, "Good night," in his best imitation yet, because no other words found their way from head to mouth.

"Ye stinkin' dog. Get in here!" Telgar called. "Dumathoin knows why ye gets the kiss!"

That night, resting in a bed for the first time, Gruugg did indeed find sleep, but his dreams were not so kind.

He dreamed that he was in a valley under tall mountains, or they seemed tall at first, but they also seemed to be close, and closing in around him. And then, he saw faces, long, leering faces, smiling wickedly and laughing at him.

"Hey you!" they shouted and laughed at him. "Ha ha! Look at the little piggie. He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong anywhere. Kill the little piggie!" The murderous faces seemed closest of all then, but through it all Gruugg's arms wouldn't move. They felt weak and heavy, his legs too. He couldn't lift a hand against them.

A flash of red lightning without thunder lit the world. Something now on his hands gave them great strength and he lifted them up.

A flash of red lightning without thunder flashed again. Something around his waist gave greater strength to the rest of him, allowing him to stand up. The faces weren't laughing. They all feared him now.

A flash of red lightning struck the ground ahead of them, and then . . .

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOM!

The dreamworld shook. He heard faint howl, a wild and unfettered utterance of rage coming from a person and no animal, grow in volume as if getting dangerously close to himself. A frightening silhouette appeared, but Gruugg awoke before he could fully make it out.

The real world was shaking too. His room, the whole room was rumbling, the windows thrumming. He trembled there for the first time ever.

And then all was quiet, as if nothing had happened at all. It was still dark outside, but growing lighter. Gruugg went to the window and opened it just like Telgar had showed him, all while resisting the simple urge to break it. The refreshingly cold air outside helped clear Gruugg's head. Never had so much happened in one day.

Gruugg thought back to his years with the orcs. His adopted father Urrgk had been strong, but he was dead now, killed by enemy hands. Even a moment's weakness was all it took among orcs. Only the strongest ever survived.

He thought about the humans, both similar and different to orcs. They distrusted him. Some feared him, and right they were to, but not all of them did. They knew he was stronger than any one of them, but he was far weaker than they were united. That human unity was the difference. When compared to the advances of civilization, and the way humans always seemed to work together, even Gruugg had to admit that an orc's individual strength was nothing.

Gruugg tried to think about his human mother, and that part of his family that was lost. In the end, it still comes down to the strength of an individual. She had been weak too in the end, sad as it was to think about.

"No more weak!" he announced aloud, with fists raised to the dawn. Telgar stirred in his sleep, but Gruugg wasn't about to care. "Gruugg will not be weak! Gruugg will be strong, stronger than anyone before! Gruugg will learn how to use his strength better than anyone! Humans, dwarves, and skinny elves will learn to respect me, and my strength will show them why! Crush any who try and stop me! One at a time."

"Hey!" Gruugg turned to face a dwarf with a sleep-tussled beard. "Do ye wanna wake the entire place up? And, if I were you, Gruugg would keep his ideas of dwarf crushing to himself!" He rolled back and put the covers back over his shoulders. "And shut the window. It's colder than yeti's breath in here!"

Gruugg shut the window and stepped toward the bed, but he backed away before he got in. The bad dream was too closely associated with it now. Gruugg untied his bedroll and laid it on the floor to use instead.

"I will be stronger," Gruugg promised once more, before sleep found him. This time, Gruugg was much more content when dreams about elvish kisses floated through his thoughts.

* * * * * * * * *

In the morning, Gruugg got his sword back, without a single scratch, as promised. He was informed that his wagon-mates would all be heading home once more. Soon Gruugg would have to learn "good-bye."

Olan helped to arrange a language tutor, with one of the Red Wizards in town. They were the most knowledgeable folk in town, and would be able to teach him other things about the wider world. Gruugg was unsure about being taught by weakling tricksters, but he really wanted the education, so he agreed.

Olan divided the profits received from the delivered cargo, the worg hides, and goblin ears evenly, including Gruugg . More silver and gold than he'd ever thought possible was dropped into the pockets of his bandoleer. He was assured that it would easily be enough to rent a room at the inn for the rest of the month of Eleasias, the eighth month of the Faerunian year.

Telgar served as go-between for the last time. Keela and Kasha offered as strong a handclasp as they could, and Gruugg remembered not to squeeze too hard. Most of the others in the caravan merely offered a word or two of thanks for his help, and really that's all Gruugg expected.

Olan waited until it was just him, Gruugg, and Telgar, like their very first conversation back in Lurkwood.

"Well . . . this is good-bye, Gruugg. I wonder . . . do you think I did a good job of protecting you?"

Gruugg grinned. "Olan did his best. Gruugg glad for Olan's help."

"I have a few good friends in town, so they will let me know if anyone tries to mistreat you again," Olan promised.

"Heh, Gruugg will help count their broken bones too." The three of them appreciated the joke together, and then Gruugg went on. "Olan's friends . . . is Gruugg Olan's friend too?"

Olan and Telgar paused. "Yes," Olan agreed, "I would like to hope that we could become friends."

"I want to be friends too."

"Something people say," offered Telgar, "when they part ways is 'good-bye' or 'farewell.'"

"Guu . . . Guud-bai, Oh-lan," Gruugg offered.

Olan knew that if he were a woman, he'd be in tears at a moment like this. He thanked Tymora that he wasn't, cleared his throat, and clasped hands with Gruugg one last time.

Telgar followed suit, not thinking of anything that he needed to add. Once they were loading up the wagons, and finding their seats, Telgar made sure to ride in the wagon with Olan, Keela, and Sidd. The dwarf and those with him waved to Gruugg, who just stood there watching, too unfamiliar with the custom to respond. "Ye know," he spoke up, "Gruugg ain't such a bad guy ta know."

"No he isn't," both Olan and Keela said at once. Keela blushed, and Olan just stared ahead, his mind not only on the road ahead.

"I wish him well," Keela added. "And may any foolish enough to start trouble with him, quickly learn their lesson . . . before he beats it into their heads with their own arms!" They all shared a laugh, and got smaller, and smaller in Gruugg's sight, until he was just standing there, readying himself for the next chapter in his life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.** "Lesson Number One . . . "

Precisely one hour later--after Gruugg had wandered into the Golden Talon festhall, had eaten a bowl of hearty stew with a hunk of bread in exchange for one silver coin, and had been drawn into a drinking contest among a group of three Uthgardt who wanted to pit his orcish stamina against their own--his lesson-master arrived to fetch him. Tenocc had enacted a simple _mage armor_ spell, to protect him from any unthinking blows he might receive. He briskly and confidently marched through the door, and rapped Gruugg on the back of the head with a thin wooden rod to get his attention.

In clear Orcish he began, "The time for learning is upon you. I am Tenocc. Put down your mead and follow me, Gruugg. We have much to teach you, and there will be time for hangovers later. Move it!" The gruff language was spoken in a far too precise manner, and Tenocc's voice had a comically un-Orcish accent, so it easily brought laughter and tears to Gruugg's face. The man crossed his arms over the folds of his red robe. He muttered a few words Gruugg had no way of understanding, and extended a hand in the half-orc's direction.

The table, the chair and the floor seemed to back up a step . . . no! Gruugg had become lighter, and was floating in the air!

"Ahh! Gruumsh! What did you do, trickster?"

"Do not say his name here. Your gods are not appreciated in human society. That is lesson number two. Lesson number one is, 'never contradict, or oppose your teacher: me!'" Tenocc waited until Gruugg's flailing arms stopped, and took hold of his foot. He towed the bulky barbarian through the air like a balloon, out the tavern.

Resigned to his fate, the barbarian looked back to his drinking buddies and waved. They cheered his name and waved back.

Compared to Uthgardt, the Thayan wizard seemed out of place and too weak of body to survive in the North. To a half-orc like Gruugg, he seemed even more foreign. The top of that shaved Thayan head, with the dragon tattoo, didn't pass his chin. Gruugg was half-orc, but this wizard was barely half of him! Those hands, Gruugg now knew, were his greatest strength, and his mouth and mind. Together they could perform wonders beyond mere physical capability.

Tenocc released his _levitation_ spell when they arrived at the gate of the Thayan enclave. "Lesson number three: while you are here as my student, you are to think of yourself as a guest in my own homeland. Yes we are here, in the North, but within these walls you are in Thay. Remember to respect that, and we will get along fine. Any questions so far?" Gruugg shook his head. "Good. Now, in we go."

And so, Gruugg was introduced first to the two other red-robes who lived there, then to books, and words, and parchment, and methods of reasoning. After the first hour with him, Tenocc was pleased to learn that Gruugg was in fact multi-lingual. He had been taught to speak Orcish, as well as the tongues of goblinoids, and giant-kin by his orc teachers. Tenocc decided it was most important to teach Gruugg the common language of the realm, and how to read the languages he knew how to speak. Unfortunately, Common was the only reading he was likely to do. Orcs and goblins would never be known for producing vast libraries of knowledge, but it was possible that he could find a scrap of meaningful Giantish here or there.

Gruugg was most interested to learn how to speak Common, since it was a link to his early childhood. Orcish, Goblinoid, and Giantish all in fact used Dethek, the Dwarven alphabet as a base. Racial modifications ranged from slight to gross.

Common, and some other regional tongues, like Illuskan spoken in the North, used Thorass, a distinctly human symbology. In the days that followed, Gruugg picked up the words quick enough. Getting him to pronounce the words with the wizard's kind of precision would take considerable time. The main thing Tenocc learned from their sessions was confidence in Gruugg's teachablility.

"Each day will get easier. The best way to stay sharp is to practice what you have learned whenever you can. For tomorrow, your task is to use as many Common words as you can remember with the people of this town. Do not be too shy to ask what something means if you get stuck. You did very well today. I will see you tomorrow, if not before. Farewell."

Gruugg was escorted to the gates of Thay, as it were, and was free to roam the city, he thought. Only this time, there were three Uthgardt men standing on their side of it, ready for him when he was out. "Not ag-yen," Gruugg said to himself, proud that the Common words had come out right.

Two on the flank wore crafted hide armor, long green cloaks, leather gloves and boots, greaves, helm, spear and belted sword like all the other guardsmen in Griffon's Nest, but the man in the middle was noteworthy. He was still vital and thick with Uthgardt muscle, but the lines in his skin were not all gotten from battle, but from the inevitable struggle against time.

His straight light brown hair and beard were all neatly braided and bound with gold rings. A scar ran across his face below his eyes, starting at one cheek, crossing his nose, and ending at the other. It was an attractive scar, a sign of battle-worthiness, and it earned Gruugg's respect, if nothing else did. A shaggy white bearskin wrap hung down his back, and his white breastplate armor was nothing less than authentic dragonhide. Gruugg noticed also a shiny gold torc ended in contrasting black orbs, an interesting piece. This man had thousands of weapons and men at his disposal, so the only personal protection that Gruugg understood was a sheathed blade, maybe as long as his forearm; its hilt and grip were a solid flat black, but made to resemble a shape . . . of course. It was shaped to resemble a griffon. This man in white could only be one person.

"Well met, Gruugg. I am Kralgar Bonesnapper, Chief Talon of Griffon's Nest."

"Uhh," Gruugg stammered trying to remember the proper response to a greeting. "Well meets," he began slowly. "Ai . . . iz Gruugg, uv Playg Fizt traibe." He waited for a reaction.

Kralgar looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but kept his smile. "Ah yes, I should have remembered. You don't yet fully speak Common, do you?" After an awkward moment, Gruugg understood enough to shake his head, no.

"Well, when you do, I warmly invite you to come join us at my table. The best wine, and the finest fare. I am eager to learn more about you, Gruugg," he gestured to the fortress in an inviting way. Gruugg hesitated at the nuanced meaning.

"Gruugg . . . eetses wit' yooz?" he asked.

"Heh, yes. Let's say . . . one ride. Ten days?" He showed Gruugg all ten of his fingers, as a demonstration. "You count ten days, then you come eat with me. Yes?"

"Uhh . . . Yes, Krall-garr . . . uh, t-hank yoozes."

Kralgar laughed again, but more with the trying half-orc than at him. "Good, I'll see you then." Kralgar took his leave then, and Gruugg watched him go.

"Gruugg tawkt good, heh. Gruugg tawk more good. In t-en dayzes."

After a return visit to the Golden Talon, Gruugg was invited to join his three Uthgardt acquaintances in their daily requirement of martial training. Never one to pass up a chance to swing his sword, Gruugg was glad for his inclusion. Ieagar preferred to use shield and battleaxe, while Snirmov favored the simplicity of shield and longsword. Only Olov shared Gruugg's option for wholesale carnage, in the form of a two-handed axe. It was explained to Gruugg that during every waking hour some fraction of all adult citizens were to spend an hour in one of the training yards. Since Gruugg wasn't actually a resident, his participation wasn't mandatory, but he could participate any time he wished.

Olov introduced Gruugg to their hour's drill instructors. Gruugg didn't say much, he was just itching to get out there and whack some dummies. One hundred fifty people could be accomodated each hour, and a like number of wood and leather dummies filled the fenced training squares.

Before anyone could shout, "No!" Gruugg had leaped forward, and hewn through the first dummy with a felling stroke of his greatsword. Olov stopped him before he tried mowing through the ranks of helpless constructs. Everyone was impressed by his raw power, but were not there to just vent brutality.

The head instructor immediately came over, and Gruugg's friends helped explain how the goal was to approach fighting from a balanced view. Raw damage was good, but not if it cost you a tactical advantage. Olov helped Gruugg follow the instructor's drill commands to strike only in the indicated body area. After minutes of that, there were agility drills. Individuals were to hustle through a randomly set maze, complete with obstacles that sequentially required ducking, rolling, side-stepping, or hopping to overcome.

Once again, Gruugg initially had trouble avoiding a brutal direct approach, but on his second run, he showed a high learning curve, and performed with a satisfying degree of proficiency. The hour seemed to fly for him. Before long, everyone was wiping the sweat off, and rehydrating from provided waterskins. These human techniques were so different from the brutal combat training that Gruugg had undergone. Slowly he was coming to understand a correlation between methodology and resulting prosperity of either society.

"Come on, Gruugg!" Ieagar called after regaining his breath, pulling him from such thoughts. "Let's continue our fevered sipping in the meadhall!" Gruugg smiled and moved quickly to keep up.

Later that day, at sunset, Gruugg was just leaving the Golden Talon to get some fresh air, laughing to himself, happy that he could understand those he drank with much better. He wasn't his most alert on the way out, so he fell heavily into the slimmer person trying to get in at just the wrong time. They both went down, but Gruugg's instincts took over. They allowed him to catch himself, and roll away at the last second, so he didn't wind up crushing this . . . lady!

Yes, her cry of alarm as they fell had been too close to mistake, and it was, in a way, similar in pitch and tone to another comely girl that Gruugg had met the day before. This one was shrouded in a dark purple cloak, her hood drawn, but brushed aside from the collision. She didn't seem hurt, just caught off guard. She was running her hands all over her face and other parts, as if something else might be wrong, but there was nothing that Gruugg could notice. The palest blonde hair Gruugg had ever seen topped her head. It was pulled back into a simple tail by a coil of silvery metal. A sweet fragrance wafted from her. If anyone or anything else could smell so good, Gruugg didn't think it possible. Her ears were gracefully pointed, not thick and bent like his. She wore blue on green traveling clothes, that were functional and yet attractively feminine as they clung to her athletic body. Accessories included a crescent shaped pendant that dangled over her moderate bust, elbow-length black leather gloves, and a slim dagger belted to her waist. Soft, sound dampening calf boots protected her dainty feet. The skin between those boots and the hem of her skirt was firm and smooth like the rest of her. Her eyes, Gruugg noticed last of all, as she regarded him more fully. They were eye-catchingly pink, standing out clearly from the whiter pinkish tone of her skin. When she spoke first, Gruugg was compelled to listen. Her voice was clear and sweet.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess we both need to look where we're going, huh?" she admitted while rehefting her loaded leather backpack back to her shoulder.

"Uhh . . " Gruugg wanted to say something, but the language was just too damn new!

She giggled, and Gruugg stopped trying for a second, "Don't worry, sometimes I have this effect on men. I'm Sienna. Do you have a name, or did you lose it when we bumped?" she teased.

Gruugg grinned, at last an easy one! "Yes! Me name iz Gruugg!"

Sienna laughed. "Gruugg it is, then. " It was music to his ears. "Well, Gruugg, I have to go, but it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll be in town for a few days, so maybe we'll see each other." Sienna made for the door, but stopped at the last moment to turn and wave at him with that perfect smile, before she disappeared inside.

Gruugg's entirely male mind whirled with possibilities! His growing reason pulled him out of the clouds when he realized how totally different they actually were. She was elf, he was orc. . . . No. She was _half_ elf; he was _half_ orc. Half of them was human. Half of them was the same. So wasn't there half a chance?

Gruugg shook his head noisily. He was too inebriated to be doing so much thinking. He composed himself well enough, and clambered to the door of the Fang and Feather. He clumsily dropped his sword on the clerk's desk, and drowsily counted out the price he'd seen the wagoneers pay for a room. The key was handed over, and Gruugg offered a heavily slurred farewell, before crawling off to bed--no, his bedroll on the floor. There he slept, and no dreams bothered him at all.

Back in the hall, Sienna sat at one of the few small window booths in the grand place. Vast tables and benches filled the main area, never far from the next keg of mead. Griffon emblems were an obvious theme, and hanging weapons of various sorts helped complete the picture of whom this hall was built for. Hundreds of men and quite a few women filtered in and out on an hourly basis. Most were the rugged Uthgardt patrons, but there was also a mix of traveling foreigners, like Sienna herself. Some partook of the rowdy festivities, trying to fit in, others filled the side tables, like Sienna. None of them held her interest, and she left her mug of warm wine largely untouched--it ranked low compared to the fare she got at home. Until . . . yes, they had finally come. The Red Wizards had grown bored with whatever arcane equations, and twisted thoughts that normally filled their minds. They needed a drink now and then, right? They were still human, after all.

Sienna watched them intently. She pulled a small trinket from her right glove. She kept her movements casual, and disguised with seemingly random itches, or customary body language. She folded her hands, as if in deep thought, but held the item so that its purpose would properly function, but would hopefully go unnoticed.

A single word set the silver-wrapped diamond into action. Its magic coursed through her hand, and altered her perception. Her eyes now saw colors that hadn't been there before. Everyone, herself too if she looked, glowed with different auras, that reflected the general weal of a person's soul. The rowdy, impulsive Uthgardt, thrummed with a range of splashy yellowish tones, reflecting the tendency toward chaos, not too strongly aimed toward morality, but certainly not showing a dangerous lack. Sienna smiled when she thought back to Gruugg, and imagined he would show up in much the same light.

She grew serious again, taking a measured sip of her wine, as she looked ahead to the table where the Red Wizards sat. Two males, and one female, all bald and tattooed, and proudly wearing the uniform. Their auras pulsed with the even blue of order, which Sienna expected in people coming from such a structured culture as theirs. While one man and the woman seemed to share a somewhat balanced view of morality, the other man, the one with the dragon tattoo on his bald, olive-toned scalp, crackled darkly with lines of malice and hatred, suppressed, but under a thin veil.

Sienna released the effect, and brought her mug up for a long sip. The first step of her mission was now complete. For her next task, she would need to get closer . . . or get in touch with someone who was already close, and would be willing to help her.

"Ah, Gruugg, you may be more useful to me than I thought."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.** The Best Is Yet To Come

Over the next few days, Gruugg's mastery of Common grew quite well. He was faithful in practice outside class, and application was the best way to truly grow comfortable with a new language. Tenocc had to raise his shorn browline often as Gruugg kept improving in fluency. He was coming along as far as reading went. Writing on his own was understandably harder. His meaty fingers hadn't ever needed to perform dainty penwork before. Dethek runes were drawn in patterns of straight lines and sharp angles, and Gruugg had a much better time with that than with the curves and tails of Thorass.

"No no no! There are _two_ tails here . . . and this one should have another line there. And you need to tighten up your circles, for my own sanity if not for your own sense of pride." They were speaking in Common by the fourth day, and Gruugg was asking fewer corrective questions every time. Gruugg was using a chalkboard to write any word that Tenocc called for.

"But . . . " Gruugg started to protest, "why can't I do it my way? I is the one writin', isn't me?"

"Aren't I. No, you can not just do it your way--"

"But--!"

"--Because it would take far too long for you to teach _the entire world_ your way."

"Hmm . . . maybe yous is right," he admitted.

"You are. Of course I am right. Ahh," Tenocc sighed, "thank the tharchion I didn not try to dump Elvish on you."

"Elvish? Uhh, no thanks. But . . ." Gruugg paused, and Tenocc could see he had something on his mind.

"Will yous teach me some good words . . . ones I can says to someones else?"

A moment's thought brought a haughty smirk to Tenocc's sharp features. "So, you wish my assistance in . . . wooing some pretty northern wench to your chambers, do you?"

Gruugg didn't know what to say, but his humble silence spoke confirmation to the general idea clearly enough.

"I applaud you for your effort." Gruugg wasn't completely familiar with human sarcasm yet, so he wasn't sure how heartfelt the comment was. "Hmm, If you are looking for just one or two romantic lines, I could narrow your search, but I would ask an additional fee for such extracurricular effort on my part. Elvish is best learned by those with nimble tongues, and let us face it, nimble does not describe you."

Gruugg nodded slowly, it was blunt but truly spoken.

"Two silver for each Elvish lesson," Tenocc offered without hesitation. Gruugg had been taught the standard values of those coins he carried, and the price was quite a bit for a days work, but the simple man thought it would be worth it.

They shook hands to seal the verbal agreement, and Gruugg flipped one silver disc to the Thayan, who flinched before he caught the unexpected delivery. A questioning eye prompted an explanation. "One now, one after. We start now."

A resigned groan made Gruugg the one smiling at that point.

When it was all done, Tenocc was relieved when Gruugg seemed to finally master the rather simple phrase. He hoped the slow torture would never have to be endured again this side of the grave.

Gruugg left the enclave, following his typical routine, heading over to the Golden Talon. Once inside, it seemed odd at first that his regular drinking buddies, Olov, Snirmov, and Ieagar, were not to be found.

It seemed strange to Gruugg, until he remembered that they were now working guard duty at night. They were all sleeping now. Today would be a quieter day, Gruugg supposed.

The barbarian shrugged, and figured he might as well sit down and enjoy a quiet meal. It reminded him somewhat of those many nights of catching and eating his meals alone in Lurkwood, with no one to talk to. That simple life was gone now. He had much more to look forward to in life than mere survival.

Gruugg paid for the double helping of venison and potato stew, along with slices of their fine, freshly baked bread, and a twice-refillable mug of frothy golden mead. Life was good, as his sharp teeth tore through the meal with gusto. Few things could make such a meal better . . . and the foremost just happened to walk through the door, right on cue.

Sienna looked around the hall after entering, until her gaze settled on Gruugg. She smiled and waved, and the suddenly awkward half-orc dropped his spoon in an effort to casually wave back. He heard her giggle and saw her shadow move closer as he bent down to retrieve the naughty utensil.

"Well met, Sienna," Gruugg grunted in much improved Common. "Yous is looking pretty good to-day."

"Aw, why thank you, Gruugg. How kind of you to say so." She gave him a light shoulder squeeze on her way down to the seat next to him. "Oh is this spot taken?" she teased.

"It is now," he was quick to reply. By the gods, she always smelled so good. They had seen each other at least once a day, every evening since their first meeting. Sienna, it turned out, was a musician or bard using her voice and mandolin to make some extra coin in the Talon while she was in town. Sienna always seemed busy with a mysterious something when she wasn't making merry, so she and Gruugg usually only found enough time afterwards to share a drink, and a minute or two of small talk before everyone went off to their separate beds for the night.

"Uhh--" Gruugg began.

"So you--" Sienna also started to say, but caught herself after hearing him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, heh," Gruugg tried to bring those clever, tongue-twisting Elvish words to mind, but he was having sudden difficulty, now that the time came. "Lee-ahn th-theer--no. No it's: Lianthir . . . Ugh!"

"I'm sorry, Gruugg, I don't get what you . . ." she admitted. The words almost started to sound familiar, but he was botching them pretty well, despite his efforts.

He just sighed after his third attempt, and looked down before completing the thought in Common. "Yous eyes is--are--like the sunrise in the morning," Gruugg told her, in a tone of voice that was in fact more effective than his bungled attempt at Elvish might have been.

Sienna looked at him, until he focused on her countenance, on those soft, rosy eyes. "Oh, that is so sweet, Gruugg. Thank you. No one's ever said anything like that to me before." After his eyes lightened, she sidled closer, and he felt her delicate hands brush the hair of his arm before she finally rested her palm directly on his forearm, past the short boarskin bracers he wore. She was leaning closer to him than ever before. Gruugg only sat perfectly still, except for his shallow breathing and his berserker's heart trying to blast its way out his chest.

She looked him over with those alluring pink eyes, and reached her other hand up . . . and over to his mug of mead. Her light hair fell over his arm, and that too set his skin tingling. She lifted it to her lips and took a sip, then set it down, but Gruugg saw that she hadn't swallowed the entire gulp.

A drop of the liquid trailed down her bottom lip as she moved her face closer and closer toward his, tilting her head to the side. His skin went wild, and yet he remained still as her glossy pink lips ever-so-gently touched his. She opened her mouth, and the mead residue dribbled both into his mouth, and down his hairy chin. She ended the short mind-blowing kiss on his thick bottom lip, then slid back to her seat. Gruugg licked his lips, still tasting both her and the mead.

An odd melody briefly sounded in her direction, but when he blinked out of his daze, she was facing him fully. Gruugg blinked and his vision oddly blurred for a second. When it was cleared up, Gruugg felt an overwhelming desire to do something, anything at all, if only it would make her feel happy enough to stay with him forever. All she had to do was give the word.

"Gruugg, I have a bit of a problem," she went on. It was Gruugg's lucky day!

"Whats is it, Sienna? If yous needs somethin', just ask, and I do it!"

"Really? Oh, you really are too sweet. You see, I have something that I want to give to those . . . red-robed fellows. You know the ones I mean?"

"The Red Wizards, from Thay. You wants to give them something? I go there all the time. I can give it to them for yous."

"Really? I don't know. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for you? I mean you don't have to do it for me. Really."

"Sienna, I wants to do it. I is sure they'll like it. They thank yous for it."

"See that's the thing. I want them to have it, but I don't want them to know it's from me. At least not right away."

"Oh. You means a, uh, sur-surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise! I want you to put it somewhere safe, and hidden for now." Sienna removed a small metallic orb the size of a pea, with strange markings of an open eye on one side, and a human ear on the other. "This is it. You see, not very big, and easy to hide for now." Gruugg nodded, just ready and willing to go and do it now; to get it out of the way so they could spend more of the day together uninterrupted.

"I wonder, if you know the man this is for. The wizard's name is Tenocc."

"Tenocc? He's my teacher. He's teaching me to talk better, and to read and write . . . " Gruugg didn't see the odd expression that crossed her face the moment he revealed his close tie to the Thayan. She cleared her throat, and continued with her steady "desperate" request of him.

"Gruugg, I think your job--er, your favor for me is clear. Take this sphere, and put it somewhere that is close to Tenocc, but not so obvious that he'll find it before the time is right." Sienna finished her sentence, and looked at him closely. "Do you understand?"

Gruugg felt the words of that request more keenly than any word-lesson he had before. "I'll do it, and yous will be very happy. You'll see!" Gruugg moved closer to her, and guided her slenderer hand to let it drop into his paw.

Sienna was having unvoiced second thoughts, but he wasn't about to hear it. Her spell had worked, exactly like a charm. She had no doubt he would carry out this task for her to the best of his ability. The half-elf just couldn't shake the fears she had of the consequences for their actions that day. She just had to hope that everything would work out, and that only the bad people got hurt.

Gruugg had dashed out and with his long strides found the entry to the enclave where it always was. Its gate remained open, for anyone to stop in. The Thayans had come to Griffon's Nest for trade mostly, or so they claimed. Their shop was stocked with useful magical potions and trinkets that could be bought at a discount, compared to other vendors of magic items.

Gruugg tried to think of a way he could get in, and casually find some out-of-the-way place to drop this tiny ball. Tenocc had demonstrated his keen eyesight several times, so Gruugg had to think hard.

He began to come up with something, and decided to go with it. Maybe an opportunity would present itself when he was actually inside.

Gruugg stepped through the portal, into "Thay," and moved toward the multi-functional building erected there. Before he could get to the stringed beads that danced in the doorway, someone pushed them aside on his way out.

"Gruugg . . . your next lesson isn't until tomorrow. It's not even noon yet." The wizard's mouth curled into a smirk, "Don't tell me I need to tutor you in telling the time of day."

"No, Master Tenocc, I uh, just was uh . . . kyoo-ree-us to see more of this place."

"More?" the Red Wizard wondered what that meant exactly, and fixed Gruugg with his perfected stare of inquisition.

"Yes, Master. The magic stuff you gots here; I wants to see some more of it."

"Hmm. Well, it is a fascinating field of study--one of the reasons I took it up--but I really haven't got the time to direct you. Oh, go on and see if Maalz, or Nimhra will show you around. Just try to behave when you are in my homeland. Remember that, won't you?"

Gruugg nodded eagerly and stepped through the beaded doorway. Maalz, the other Thayan man was just coming from the back room, with a box of fresh potions for the shelf.

"Ah, Gruugg. You are back so soon. Did you not take your lesson already this morning?" he asked. Maalz hadn't spent much time with Gruugg at all, but Tenocc's associates knew of him and his activities there well enough. On a good day, Tenocc couldn't stop talking about his student's remarkable progress.

"Yes, I . . . forgots somethin' in there. Somethin' I needs. Tenocc wants me to have it. Can I please go get it in his study room?"

"Oh, well you just missed him. He might have let you in."

"I saw him. He was goin' somewhere. I wants to get it now, please."

"Hmm." Maalz seemed reluctant, but really had more important things to do than banter with a half-orc brute. "I will permit you, as long as you are quick about it."

"Good. Thank yous, Maalz."

"I really shouldn't be letting you, so don't just go blabbing to him that it was me, all right?"

"I won't, I'll be really quick about it." Gruugg knew the way easily enough. This time the door was closed and locked. Before applying the key, Maalz spoke a secret word of passing. A barely audible sensation signaled the supression of Tenocc's magical wards put on the door, and a turn of the lock put Gruugg inside. Now to find the perfect place.

Gruugg was holding the small sphere in his right hand, and he tried to keep it as unnoticeable as possible. He didn't want Maalz to find out and ruin the surprise, but where to put it? If he took too long, the Red Wizard might start looking closer, or start asking questions.

Nothing struck him at first, until his gaze went to the nearby chalkboard. Tenocc had immaculately wiped the board clean, as always. The used chalk was left on a tray at the bottom, and new chalk sticks were kept in a slim leather pouch that hung at easy reach. . . . The pouch! It was perfect! It was so obvious and up front that no one would find it. Tenocc's fingers were unlikely to probe it very deeply, since the chalk was easily grasped without needing to dig into the pouch.

Gruugg first just reached his right hand up to the pouch, but improved his tactics, and used both. The left actually extracted a piece, and the right applied a steadying touch to the little bag, masking the tiny bead as it dropped inside.

"There."

"Chalk?"

"Yeah . . . uh, he tells me I needs more writing Thorass, and I wants to practice at home."

"Very well, Gruugg. Now if there's nothing else."

"Nope, that's all. Thanks for yourses help, Maalz."

"Really, don't mention it."

Gruugg hadn't smiled so much before in his life. His exposed tusks and large teeth coupled with his sheer mass moving at speed toward The Talon made a few passing women skirt to the side in haste.

Sienna had slid into Gruugg's seat, and was licking his spoon as she daintily helped herself to his meal, until the festhall's entrance banged open.

"Oh! Gruugg. You're back? You mean you did it?"

"Yep. I did good, Sienna," Gruugg assured her. Sienna had known he would set out to accomplish it quickly, but now that it was done, she didn't really know how to thank him. She kind of liked him, true, but was she really going to spend more time with him? Or should she risk the result of distancing herself from him?

"Gruugg, I . . ." she tried to begin, but he cut her off.

"Sienna. Don't yous worry, all right? Hey, listen. Tenocc tolds me about some human customs with eating with folks of high honor." He paused, and she looked at him wondering where he was trying to lead her. "In a few dayses, I'm gonna be eating with Kralgar Bonesnapper, up at his table in his big house. So . . . I was wonderin' if you'd like to eat with me when I is there?"

Sienna cupped her mouth as she now understood his offer. She was speechless for a moment. "Gruugg. That is really very kind of you. I don't know. I mean, usually it isn't up to a guest to tell a city official who will be dining with them. Perhaps if he gives his permission, I would be delighted to join you at dinner."

It was Gruugg's turn to slide closer then. Sienna looked startled, but didn't move away. Gruugg wanted to do so many things, but he knew that he just wanted to be near her, at that moment. He leaned closer to her, and her scent met him faithfully. His flat nostrils flared as he closed his eyes and just inhaled.

Gruugg didn't see at that moment, but Sienna was flattered by his attention. This man's orcishness was evident, but not so overruling of his human side as to be irredeemably repulsive. He was just so totally masculine on the outside, and yet inside he was growing to understand a softer way of life, one piece at a time. Her mind whirled with wants and precautions. She closed her eyes to silently pray for guidance.

When she opened her eyes, Gruugg was looking into her eyes. His warm yellow eyes were locked with hers, and neither could look away at first. Some of the festhall's tenders were trying to sneak peeks at the potentially budding affair the mismatched pair seemed to be trying to start.

"Sienna," he began in his deep, low voice, "I likes hearing the music you plays for everyone, and I likes dancing around to it, but . . . tonight I wonders if you could just play for me tonight." Gruugg hoped he was being both clear and tactful.

Sienna giggled nervously. "Gruugg, I . . . I don't know what to say." A somber look Gruugg didn't know how to read came to her face, but it became semi-cheerful again as she went on, "What you want, what you ask could be . . . complicated." Gruugg's face readily showed his confusion for the cryptic reply. She wished she could explain better, but the awkward silence lingered between them.

Gruugg started to develop a hurt look, and he stood up. He had put himself out, and it seemed like she didn't really care to become as close to him as she'd indicated before he hid that device for her.

"Wait!" Sienna pleaded. Gruugg didn't want to leave, so he stopped, giving her time to continue. "Please don't be mad. I wish I could tell you what I mean, but I can not." She said it with enough sincerity for Gruugg to understand that he wasn't the single reason for her hesitation. He looked down, wondering what to say or do, when she approached and stood in front of him, taking his cheek in her gloved hand and looking into his eyes. Her renewed smile caught and reeled one from his mouth.

"All right, ya big lug," Gruugg chuckled, it was a kind of nickname she'd given him early on, and it made him grin whenever she said it like that.

"So, yous will play for me tonight?"

Sienna breathed resolve into her words. "Yes. I'll give you your performance. Meet me by the north fence, the third post on the right, before the sun touches the western peaks. Just you, me, and my mandolin."

Gruugg had gently let his hands come to her waist due to her proximity and contact. He bent and hugged her to him, so happy when she agreed to his proposal. "I can'ts waited!" She laughed with him, then drew herself from his strong hands.

"Until then, Gruugg." The alluring half-elf waved a brief farewell, before heading out of sight through the small passage that connected the Golden Talon directly to the Fang and Feather.

"Ow-owoooo!" Gruugg howled gleefuly. The excited half-orc finished his now colder meal in a hurry, then bolted out the front door. He howled and hopped and cartwheeled for joy. The raw joy of the moment sent his soul to soar with the eagles.

Gruugg propped himself on the indicated treetrunk, and waited patiently, tapping and fidgeting after the first few minutes of waiting. The horizon's beautiful show of purple, pink, and orange did not turn Gruugg's watchful eye for more than a few moments. His point of view allowed him a fairly unobstructed line to the inn's front door. She had gone into that building, and Gruugg hadn't seen her anywhere else around town, so it was the most likely direction for her to come from. Sienna should be exiting that door any minute now . . . any minute.

After the passing of many minutes, the minute finally arrived. Sienna opened the door and walked out in Gruugg's direction. But, she suddenly turned her head to the right, and with an annoyed yet resigned look, altered course in that direction. Gruugg lost her when her movement put the corner of an intervening house in the way.

Gruugg stood still a moment, but he had waited plenty. He would go get her if she wouldn't come to him. He crossed the distance with his long strides quicker than most men. He stopped when he heard her talking in a hushed voice. He was confused when he heard another voice . . . a male voice, though with a pitch he'd never heard among the Uthgardt here. What was so important so as to keep her from him? As he moved closer his keen ears picked up bits he understood.

". . . you're doing," the stranger's voice was finishing. "Just be careful. That's all I'm saying."

"I know what I'm doing. He won't get in the way. I just--"

"Shh, what's that?"

"Oh no, it's him. Quick!"

Gruugg came forward, not liking this secrecy. "Sienna, what's going--Ah!"

"Hoo-hoo," a barn owl suddenly fluttered out from the alley and past Gruugg. When he looked back, there was only Sienna, standing with her mandolin, and a folded blanket.

"There you are. I was looking for you. The post is over there. Come on." The words were coming from her, but Gruugg couldn't believe she expected him to buy it. Something else was going on, though Gruugg didn't have enough pieces to solve the puzzle yet.

Sienna started to play and sing as she walked past him and turned toward the fence area. Gruugg began to forget the puzzle. Her music roused him, like always, only not much like the tunes she played to get barbarian feet moving. It was lighter, subtler, and more intricate now. When Sienna sang, Gruugg didn't understand her words, but he recognized it as Elvish lyrics. He jogged forth to catch up with her. He laid the blanket down, praising Sienna for thinking of their comfort. It was still quite a foreign concept to a man who had lived so long without much of it.

The pair rested themselves at the city's edge, and Gruugg was silent as she played. He only moved to roll onto his back, to watch the stars come out, and Selune to start her nightly march, chasing the light with her Tears lined up behind. Sienna naturally stayed sat up against the post, and Gruugg was next to her in such a way, that he couldn't resist touching her, even if it was her booted foot and leg. He couldn't see the smile such a small gesture brought to her face, but he felt it conduct into the words of her song.

Soon after the full dark of night, her first song had run its course, and she began another. Gruugg shifted himself, and their eyes met for the first time that evening. Gruugg positioned himself in a recline, facing her. This next one carried deeper, slower tunes. Note after note made Gruugg feel warm and somewhat tingly inside, like when she kissed him. Sienna's eyes coyly met his time and again, and Gruugg wanted to touch this creature of such beauty, but he didn't dare interrupt her composition. What did she really want of him? Moments passed and the fires of desire welled up until Gruugg pushed himself toward her, and held her playing hand still.

Sienna looked at him with a mix of surprise and understanding. His face was nearing her's. She faced him fully, her eyes flitting up and down taking the whole sight of him. Her mouth opened slightly as his lips aimed for it. Almost there, just one more inch . . .

Sienna turned her head, and turned in her seat, facing away, facing the darkness of the cold wilderness beyond the lights of Griffon's Nest, and away from Gruugg. He was angry the first second, then felt like his stomach was being pulled on from the inside. What was she doing? Didn't she want him to do that?

"Sienna, what . . . ?" he began, but words escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Gruugg. I just . . . there are things you don't know about me. Things I just can't . . ." she seemed to be having trouble also.

Gruugg moved to her side, and tried to see her face again, but she turned it, not wanting him to see her. Gruugg reached a hand up, and as gently as possible turned her to face him. His strength was far greater than hers, so the trick was to do it bit by bit, since he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey. I not--do not know what yous is talking about, but I do know that I wants to know you." Gruugg scrunched his face, hoping it made some sense, because it was the best way he knew to put it. He let his hand fall to her shoulder, and squeezed it in a way he hoped she could draw strength from. She was slowly facing forward, and looking at him with fleeting glances. Gruugg's hand felt bold enough to keep touching her, and it dropped to her lap, where her hands rested. His thick hand enveloped one of her's, and to his delight, she squeezed his back.

"Thank you, Gruugg." She was turned and their eyes met squarely once more. Sienna reached a hand up and touched his hairy cheek, then once through the side of his hair. "You know, we are more alike than you might think," she added. Gruugg nuzzled into her touch, but pondered her statement. She continued, and their faces neared simultaneously with every word. "Issues with the past . . . searching for something more . . . wanting to . . . belong with someone--" and then it happened. She kissed him. He kissed her. His hands held her close, and she let him, even pressing hers into his. Gruugg was far clumsier than she, but apparently he didn't mess it up for her much.

He was in heaven, until she broke the kiss, and was quick to get up and step away. The sudden termination made Gruugg both want her all the more, and wonder if he had finally done something to offend her.

Sienna stood still for a moment, and looked back. A wide smile was on her face. "Why don't we see what happens after that feast with Kralgar?" Gruugg had almost forgotten about that, but he readily nodded in agreement. Her hand beckoned for him before she asked, "Walk me back?"

Gruugg was up and moving before she finished. He was grinning ear to ear, when he wasn't trying to look at her intensely on the way back. An owl swooped down when they were nearly at the inn door . . . that same pesky owl from before! Gruugg picked up a rock to bring the thing down with, but Sienna quickly stopped him.

"No! Heheh, no, Gruugg, don't. It's just an owl, who doesn't know how to mind his own business!" That last part was clearly aimed at the owl, but it didn't make sense that it would understand her. Gruugg was starting to wonder, just how much about this intriguing woman did he have to learn, after all? One look at her beauty told him it would be well worth the effort.

They each went to their own rooms that night, but she never left Gruugg's thoughts.

His dreams that night, started with elfin kisses, but they turned to horror once more. The same leering, laughing faces were now ones he knew. Kralgar, Tenocc, even Sienna were laughing him and weighing him down. There was even a moment when a mocking owl swooped into the dream, and pecked at him with cutting remarks. Gruugg was paralysed at first, like in the one before, and once again, he raged against them, throwing all his strength into the resistance. Once again strength that was not his own came to him: covering his hands, around his waist, and in his hands was a weapon, heavy and beating with a raw power that Gruugg had never before felt. With it he smashed the faces, one by one, and finally, with a mighty throw, that blasted owl came down a bloody mess . . . but then it was Sienna's turn, and she was afraid . . . and her light skin oddly darkened, and Gruugg awoke with a shout!

His mind whirled, but it slowly came to focus on those three items of power. There had to be something to them, outside of the dream. He made sure he would ask the foremost authority on magic in town, as soon as he saw him the next morning.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.** Discovery

Unfortunately, Tenocc was nowhere to be found the next morning. Maalz assured him that the senior Red Wizard had been summoned to Kralgar's keep, and had stayed for an extended visit. Maalz didn't offer much more than that.

"I must say, you seem to be taking to the language quite well, Gruugg. I imagine Tenocc will return only to confirm that you no longer have need of his tutelage."

"Uh," Gruugg responded, "yous is probably right. I really came here to ask about other stuff."

"Oh? Try to remember that we are purveyors of magic, and not to be sought for aid concerning personal matters."

"Well, it's got to do with magics . . . I think. I had a dream," Gruugg went on.

Maalz's face softened with curiosity. "A dream, you say? Yes, they hold many mysteries one can rightly call magical. Why there are even spells in existence that may augment, or invade the dreams of another." The wizard merchant saw that Gruugg wasn't exactly following him, so he probed for specifics. "What did you see in your dream?"

"Well," Gruugg began as he gathered his thoughts, "I dreamt that I was weak. but then these things appeared, and I got strong again. Even stronger!"

"I see. Some kind of augmenting transmutation effect perhaps?" Maalz muttered aloud.

"They were on my hands, and a belt on my waist. And a weapon, a mighty weapon to smash my enemies!" The barbarian stopped raising his voice when he saw the off-put look Maalz was giving him. "So, I just wonders if any of youses knew anything."

"Hmm, well I have heard of devices fitting your description. Gauntlets and belts granting enhanced strength are available to the fortunate warrior. I don't see how such a strapping half-orc as yourself would have much need for such items. Unless, of course, you were planning to wrestle giants and dragons for any length of time, heheh . . . hmm. But perhaps your dream indicates a linked set of items, or perhaps they are really just devices in your dream, representing something you think you need; an emotional armament, so to speak, and not actual objects to be found." Maalz could tell that last idea wasn't what the half-orc wanted to hear. "Dreams are tricky things to interperet correctly. One just has to keep an open mind about what they tell us, but it is unwise to jump to any one conclusion.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help. We have a functional library of arcane sources, but to search for specific items you desire, would require much vaster resources, and a considerable amount of time set aside for research. We could do it, but I doubt you have the funds available to make it worth our while. I'm sorry."

"I think I understand. Maybe I will finds them, but maybe not."

"Correct. You just shouldn't think about it too much, Gruugg. Single-minded searches for items of power can often times ruin a man's life."

"I see. Well thanks, Maalz." Gruugg turned to leave, and the Red Wizard returned to his list of components.

So, Gruugg was pretty much where he was to begin with, except that now he knew that it was indeed possible that his portents were based in reality.

There was a new facet to reality that was now never far from Gruugg's thoughts. Memories of Sienna's embrace, her smell, the warmth of her soft skin, and the sound of her divine voice all seemed quested to invade Gruugg's mind from time to time, though the rager couldn't say he terribly minded either. He wondered how common such reactions to physical closeness with the opposite sex were in civilized humans. In orc society, females were less creatures to get to know, more the simple thankless providers of heirs and domestic responsibilities. A successful orc often took many wives, though Gruugg knew now that it wasn't for their ravishing good looks. Orcs typically didn't face one another during coitus either, now that Gruugg thought about it--rather, tried _not_ to think about it!

Complication was starting to encroach on Gruugg's life, and so Gruugg went to the nearest training area, at the top of the hour. The half-orc had been to those of the lower level several times, but an itch for a change of scenery led him on up the earthen ramp, toward the barracks, and its similarly fenced, dummy-lined training area.

Once again, Gruugg stood out from the crowd. His loud thwacking strokes called passers-by to lean on the fence and watch while whispering among themselves. Gruugg smirked to himself once he noticed the attention. Already these humans were starting to understand his strength. Thoughts of cocky upstarts like that young guard that had challenged him before, fueled his arms as they wailed his sword against the practice dummy, whose blank features so suddenly resembled the Uthgardt in question.

It wasn't until the drill instructor called for dismissal that his unrelenting focus broke. The supervising Uthgardt inspected Gruugg's dummy with an annoyed yet incredulous gape and sigh, before moving to uproot and replace it. The heavy dents, creases, and cracks had nearly brought the training device to ruin, a trend Gruugg's instructors were learning to expect from the half-orc.

A sudden salute toward the fenced area alerted Gruugg to an observer of importance. Kralgar was leaning on the fence. He returned the salute, but his blue eyes were mainly fixed in Gruugg's direction.

The heaving half-orc sought a more controlled breathing pattern as he closed the gap, and spun his long blade into a non-hostile position. He extended a sweaty hand, and, to his delight, the important man didn't shy away from it as a ruler of "loftier" beginnings may have.

"Well met, friend Gruugg," Kralgar greeted first. "Master Tenocc tells me you are advancing faster than he'd thought."

"Oh, yes, sir. I is--am--glad to understand everyone so good."

"Yes, I must admit, our first talk tested my ears, quite well, heheh." Gruugg chuckled with him, knowing his words to be true. Before he could think of something else to say, Kralgar went on. "If you remember, I gave you a tenday to learn enough so that we might feast together, but now I see that was far too long, as barely half that time has passed. So I invite you once more, only as soon as you are able. I have thought long about this, and now after seeing such proficient use of that weapon, I can't just let such raw talent go to waste. We will have much to discuss, and I'm sure that it will be to your liking." A cruel sort of gleam crossed Kralgar's eye for a split moment. Gruugg had caught it, because he had seen it more than once, though in the eyes of orcs just before a glorious conquest.

The hints of action, and the attention of a seemingly worthy leader stunned Gruugg for a moment. He hadn't thought himself a person to be caught up in a moment like this, but here was the leader of a great city, speaking about including Gruugg in some . . . future ambition. Gruugg's grin was wide indeed. "Uh, thank youses, Kralgar--er--yous Lordship."

"Please, Gruugg. Men of action, like us, need not stand on ceremony among one another." He clapped the half-orc's thick, meaty shoulder, blinking a moment at this man's solidity. "Er--So, come up to my keep sometime. Tonight even. That is, if you aren't busy."

"No, sir. Not busy." Gruugg clapped him back, causing the Uthgardt to flinch a little at such a blow, even offered in friendliness. He quickly smiled to stay any ill reactions.

"Good! Then I'll see you--"

"But, uh, I was thinking," Gruugg stammered, gathering his thoughts, and Kralgar let him without interruption. "I has a friend, and she was wanting to eat too, so I was thinking if maybe it will be good if she came and ates with us?"

It took a moment for Kralgar to catch that this friend was actually a lady-friend. He grinned, interested that Gruugg had found an amicable woman in his small city. The Uthgardt people were notorious enemies of the orcs, even half-orcs. He was happy that his lessons of greater acceptance of outsiders, no matter how strange they appeared, were apparently sinking in.

"Really, Gruugg, that is fine." Kralgar clapped Gruugg again, and probed deeper, like an older brother trying to get his younger brother to open up about a new crush. "So which one of our fair northern wenches has caught your eye?"

Gruugg shook his head, and pushed one awkward step away from the unfamiliar embrace. "No, not Uthgardt. Her name is Sienna." Gruugg found himself flushing as he went on, "She's acturly half elf, and a mursician--er, a bard."

Kralgar's face lost its smile for a moment. A brief furrow flashed over his brow, but he brought it under control after only an instant. A muscular hand reached up to stroke his beard, and he turned to attend a private thought.

Gruugg was very confused by his behavior. Something he'd said had obviously triggered something less than pleasant in Kralgar, but what exactly, Gruugg couldn't imagine. Sienna was great. Didn't Kralgar know that too?

"I'm sorry, Gruugg," Kralgar apologized, after realizing the lengthy pause. To Gruugg, he seemed to be measuring his words as he continued. "I would be happy to welcome this . . . Sienna? to my hall. There is much to prepare. Yes, much indeed." Another look of greater thought behind his words, raised a bushy, half-orc eyebrow. Kralgar turned to be on his way, forgetting a customary farewell, as if Gruugg was no longer important, and it irritated Gruugg a bit.

The leader looked back over his shoulder before passing out of easy vocal range. "Come up to my home before dusk!" he instructed. "We shall all eat and drink our fill this night. Yes, the feast of your lives." He left Gruugg puzzling out his instincts. Something didn't sit right, especially as it concerned Sienna . . . but what could it be? Well, whatever happened, she was going to be with him, and he would make sure they had a great time there. He would listen to what Kralgar had to say, eat until his belt burst, down enough mead to fell a dwarf clan, and try to remember it all the next morning. Yep, it would truly be a good night.

Sienna was in her room at the Fang and Feather, just finishing her morning rituals, and readying her outfit after washing in a self-filling, self-heating tub--included upon request with a room, and quite handy in a region where gathering clean water can be a frosty chore. Suddenly, a loud banging assaulted her door, making her jump at least a foot off the ground.

Sienna privately growled, then laughed at herself, hoping there was a good reason for the attack at her sanity. "Yes!" she called out, "Who in the Nine Hells is it?"

"It's me," rumbled the reply. Sienna immediately recognized "me" as Gruugg. She blushed, and began dressing herself, after a moment's pause.

"Uh, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, silly!" Sienna giggled upon discovering he knew that word. "I gots good news. I spoked with Kralgar, and he sayses yes!" A bit of a pause, forced him to elaborate. "Yes, yous can come to the feast!"

"Oh! Really?" Sienna reacted. He had actually done it. The suddenly anxious half-elf, finished pulling on her things, making sure to re-cover the crystal orb on her table with its black cloth, then unlocked her door, and opened it a crack. It was all the invitation Gruugg needed to open it the rest, and scoop a stunned Sienna into his arms in a great bear-hug. All she could do was giggle, and try to return it as he held her off the ground.

"Uh . . . Gruugg?" she asked in a stifled voice. "I still need to breathe. Hehe, one of those mortal things." Gruugg let her back on her feet, and bent to kiss her, but she slinked out to stand at arm's length. "So," she prompted, to diffuse any hurt feelings, "tell me more about this wonderful news, ya big lug."

Gruugg grinned. "Well, uh, he says we'll have a great time. And he wants to talk to me Ôbout something important. And he says it'll be the best feast of our lives."

Sienna turned away, as if to look at some of the objects on her table. Gruugg was getting strange vibes off her now. First Kralgar was acting weird, and now Sienna? Although, Gruugg still remembered the minor weirdness from last night. Why can't everyone just say what's on their minds? Shouldn't she seem happier at a time like this?

Gruugg wanted to just leave her with her unspoken weirdness. He took a step to do just that, but thought that maybe he shouldn't be so hasty.

"Something's going on, isn't it?" Gruugg voiced honestly.

"What do you mean?" Sienna gasped, surprised by his intuitive words.

"Yous is . . . keepin' secrets. Kralgar too." Gruugg neared two steps, and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. I understands. I don't needs to know everything."

Sienna, to Gruugg's delight, reached up her hand to meet his in a soothing way to diffuse any further insight. She commented, "You are just too good to me, Gruugg. You know that?"

"Me? Sienna is good girl. She deserves good stuff." Gruugg attempted a jokingly savage demeanor saying, "Gruugg smash folks not nice to Sienna! Grr."

She laughed lightly before hugging him gratefully, and shaking her head in disbelief. "I wish you could know . . . but you can't, at least not now." She moved from him to sit on her bed. For a few moments her head bowed, and an emotional tear formed at the corner of one pink eye. "Oh look at me," Sienna responded with an embarassed sniffle. Her eyes took on a clearer focus as she regarded the fur-clad half-orc before her. "Look at you." Gruugg looked at himself, but not really knowing why. He had always looked like this. "We can't let you go to such a feast in those clothes."

"Uhh, but why not?"

"You want to make a good impression, don't you?" she gently scolded. "Good clothes never hurt. Come on," she arose, hiding her feelings behind a concrete task. "We'll run to Menk's, and see if they have something new that would suit you. Come on!" Gruugg knew he was stronger, yet in that moment her pull on his hand felt as irresistable as a frost giant's.

Gruugg had no way of knowing how much joy would seem to fill Sienna's slim body as she took him through the limited racks and shelves of clothing inside Menk's General Store. Gruugg wasn't about to part with his hard-won snowcat pelt, despite reassurances that he could buy an entire modest wardrobe with the sum it earned. Sienna wisely lowered her expectations, both with the store's selection, and Gruugg's taste for this kind of thing. She encouraged Gruugg to find at least a new shirt, a nice tunic, and some well-made trousers. He could keep his accessories: boarskin bracers, a necklace of various claws and teeth, his wolfskin leg bindings, and his orc-fashioned boots--though she personally thought he could do with some more stylish footwear.

Menk, the heavyset proprietor, took Gruugg's measurements, and blew a thoughtful sigh before checking if he had anything that would fit the burly half-orc without tearing. A positive call informed them that he did indeed. Such sizes were in fact common among the hardy, muscular Uthgardt.

Gruugg felt oddly naked when he removed his leather-backed chain shirt, and worn elk-leather leggings, in favor of softer fabrics made from animal hair or plant fibers. Gruugg endured hour-long minutes of searching, and holding still while Sienna held pieces of clothing against his body to see if there were any worth considering.

When Gruugg finally came out in an outfit of Sienna's choosing, it took him some time to come to terms with his image as seen in the store mirror. A whitish shirt with long, roomy, uncuffed sleeves lightly hugged his body like no leather piece he'd ever worn. A blue, sleeveless tunic buttoned down over it, and a loose-fit greenish-brown pair of pants flowed over his muscular legs, with surprising ease. The fabric was stretchy enough to give room for normal movement. It was also made to help insulate heat, an essential feature for life in the northern frontier.

Gruugg actually liked what he saw, even when his other accoutrements were applied. The fur and leather overlay remained fairly dominant, but the new human clothes underneath seemed to reflect more the kind of person Gruugg was learning to become. Though it didn't fully agree with Sienna's sense of fashion, it actually fit with Gruugg's current personality as a whole.

Gruugg was eager to be free and move on with life. A simple exchange of gold and silver for the new garments concluded the transaction. Gruugg stepped away from the counter, his old armor and leggings in hand, but Sienna didn't seem so eager to follow.

"I don't know, Gruugg. Don't you think you could do with something more?" The half-orc stopped, cringing at those words. "Oh look! Here are some--"

"No!" he bellowed. Gruugg softened his voice immediately after, knowing she was only trying to help. "No thanks. I don't needs more than this. We'll be eating good tonight, but Kralgar didn't seem too worried about what I'll be wearing. And if he don't like this right here," he smirked, "he'll just have to bite his tongue."

Menk gaped, and Sienna giggled at his brazen lack of caring for the opinions of local nobility. Gruugg was a simple creature, at heart. Perhaps there was hope for the future after all, even if . . .

"Hey, Sienna," Gruugg spoke up, taking her hand, "we got some time together before we go. Does you want to--"

"Sorry, Gruugg, but I have some things to do beforehand. I know, I'm sorry about this, I would if I could, but I really need to get on it if I'm going to have any free time tonight at all. Don't worry. I'll be ready in time, I'll meet you in front of the Fang and Feather, then we can go up the hill together. All right?" Sienna leaned up and pecked Gruugg's bottom lip. The feel of it brought an agreeing smile to his face. "I'll see you then, big-G," she whispered before heading toward the inn.

The barbarian's smile soon vanished, as the mystery surrounding her reared its ugly head once more. He had to find out more. "I'm gonna find out," Gruugg told himself softly.

But before he could go further than one step, a hooting and feathery fluttering caught his senses. He turned, and saw that owl from before flying downhill from a nearby rooftop.

Gruugg wanted to know about that bird, also. It wasn't just a bird, he knew. Some magic-users kept small animals as magically enhanced pets. Tenocc had informed Gruugg of this when one of their first lessons had been interrupted by Maalz's viper familiar, who slithered about as if it owned the Thayan enclave. Maybe this owl was someone's pet spy trying to keep a close eye on him, or on Sienna.

Gruugg jogged downhill after the cursed bird. It had actually stopped on a corner rooftop, but as soon as the half-orc neared, it took off again, heading to the edge of town, and out. It seemed to have been chased off, and that satisfied him, as he stopped at the border of Griffon's Nest. Gruugg was about to start back up, when a hooting came from one of the fence posts. The pursuit continued, Gruugg sometimes bent to pick up stones to throw. At first he was just trying to be rid of it, but this creature displayed an annoying knack for evasion, then taunting him with a lofty hoot.

The chase eventually took Gruugg beyond the city, across a snowy grass field, into a nearby copse of pine. Gruugg was tired of games, at this point, and he found a perfect throwing rock. He would take the blasted bird down if it was his last thing he did in this life. The owl wasn't in sight at the moment, but Gruugg felt sure that the bird would hoot at him soon enough.

A russle to the side of his vision turned Gruugg. The underbrush was sparse, but enough to conceal just about anything, if it was small and cautious. Gruugg wondered why it hadn't come from higher up. Owls like all flying birds didn't often land on the ground if a tree is available, especially while being chased.

A strong right arm cocked back, and launched the rock toward the area where that elusive owl might have landed, concluding with a heavy thump. A soft grunt and subtle movement in the brush told him his aim had been true, but a growl and a growing mound of fur that unexpectedly resulted made Gruugg reconsider his course of action.

"Gruumsh!" was his prayer for battle. The mound of whitish fur reared, and turned its long neck and wedge-shaped head. Formidable, yellow canines in a black-lipped mouth caused Gruugg to hesitate as he measured this creature. A polar bear was not usually found this far away from the glaciers even farther north . . . and since when did they just, sort of, grow out of the underbrush like that?

Gruugg, reached a hand up and back over his--"Damn!" he cursed softly, he'd forgotten his sword. He would just have to make due with his hands alone.

A roar and a grunt pushed the heavy animal forth, and it swiped its black, finger-long claws at Gruugg. The woodland-wise half-orc backpedaled, and spaced his feet apart to be ready when this bear charged. The bear didn't charge though. It stamped, and roared at him, only a few yards away, but it didn't move to attack. It kept an eye on Gruugg, a surprisingly focused eye, not like the unthinking glaze bears usually had.

The two continued to circle, bypassing any young trees that got in the way. It wasn't until the bear passed behind one of the older, thicker trunks and didn't come back out, that Gruugg wondered what was going on.

"Not very sporting is it?" a sudden, smallish, male voice called out, amazingly from behind that tree.

"What the Hells?" Gruugg couldn't hold his confusion silent at this point.

"Not very sporting, is it, to be caught unawares; to be put in a situation where nothing is what it seems to be at first? There are many things in this world that are not what they seem at first, you know? You for example."

"Me? What abouts me?!" Gruugg answered while trying to circle around to see the speaker, but he didn't see anyone yet.

"You, Gruugg, are something of a contradiction. You grew into adulthood among the orcs, and yet you were wise enough to not accept all their foul ways as your own. You are living freely among Uthgardt, a people who throughout the ages have hunted and killed orcs, full-blooded or not, and celebrated each kill with no remorse."

Gruugg was becoming annoyed by all this. These words were true enough, but Gruugg didn't want to play around anymore.

The half-orc dashed forth, and around, trying once more to catch this riddler by surprise, but the small humanoid just stood there in his green and brown robes with white oakleaf patterns, seemingly unafraid, and not moving save his hairy mouth. Gruugg stopped, wondering at first if this was a goblin who'd been badly mutated to resemble a dwarf. It had pointed ears, sort of like Sienna's, a red moustache and goatee around the mouth, and a duck's bill of a nose. It was much smaller than he, but seemed not afraid in the least.

Gruugg backed up a step, and this little fellow advanced in kind. "I am Rhinock. I take it you've never seen a gnome before, much less one like me. I serve the goddess Mielikki as a druid. Do you know what that means?" Gruugg shook his head. "I thought as much. I serve nature, as well as goodly folk in this part of the world. There must be a balance between everything, or it will mean the inevitable destruction of us all."

"Bah! So why did you attack me? I hasn't done nothing to hurt nature . . . or humans."

"True enough, Gruugg, though attacking you was not my true intent. I just needed your attention for the moment. Believe me when I say I've had my eye on you more than you know. But now your true test of character is at hand, and its result is too important to just leave it to chance. Both you and Sienna are surrounded by those who would cause more harm than is their right. I will not say too much, for the night advances by the moment, and you have a feast to attend. Just heed my words, or--" Rhinock lunged, while affecting a transformation before Gruugg's eyes. Gruugg retreated, trying to formulate a response, only the reappeared polar bear outsized him, and pushed the shocked half-orc to the ground. Rhinock reverted to his true shape, holding Gruugg by the collar of his shirt and pelt. A lingering threat was veiled by the emotion in his large blue eyes as he made his final point, "Or things may go _very_ bad for you, and all you and I hold dear may one day be lost." The little man climbed off Gruugg's chest, and extended a hand to help the barbarian up. The gesture, offered by one so small, made Gruugg chuckle before accepting his hand.

"Neat trick you got there, uh, Rhinock," Gruugg grumbled.

Rhinock smoothed his neat goatee, and clasped his brown-sleeved arms behind his green-robed back. "Sienna," Rhinock offered first, "has told me of her faith in you." The unexpected statement touched Gruugg in a strange way. "Yes, my friend. Remember that when the time comes. When you have your choice to make, do not betray her trust . . . or mine," he concluded, the edgy tone of a threat not lost on Gruugg. This Rhinock clearly had power to back up his word.

Gruugg watched as the gnome turned away, spread his arms, and in another shift of form, became the owl once more, hooting as it flew off. Gruugg didn't chase it anymore. It was almost time for him to meet Sienna for their date, but suddenly there was so much more to think about.

He would face a choice? His decision could cost him what he loved? Sienna. Not just her, but even more, the druid had claimed.

"No," Gruugg vowed through gritted teeth. Nothing mattered, as long as Sienna was safe. If everyone else stayed the same too, then it was only a great side-benefit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.** Choose your fate.

Gruugg and Sienna walked in the shrinking natural light. Sienna had changed into finer clothing as well, though she looked much better than he, in Gruugg's opinion. Her fine blonde hair was braided and bound at the back of her head, revealing her slender neckline and a silver chain with several tiny rubies dangling from it below her throat. The rest of her wore a slim, long-sleeve dress with a soft white corset sewn to scarlet skirts. Its top hugged her body, and accentuated her bosom, both by shaping it and by showing off her neckline, and her cleavage coyly hidden under a thin layer of patterned lace. The portion below her waist blossomed out, below a belt of silver links, but not bulkily over her hips and down her legs. The long fabrics stopped about her ankles, and her black leather boots poked out with each step forward. For warmth and modesty while outside, matching scarlet gloves kept her deep purple cloak closed around her.

Gruugg had met her, and, after a brief encounter with the inn's front desk clerk, took her arm in his as she guided him to do. The couple heeded not the stares or quiet whispers the odd passerby might offer. The pair kept a smooth gait, but Gruugg seemed oddly mechanical to Sienna as they walked uphill, as if the mind behind his eyes was walking the Astral Plane instead. He didn't tell her of his encounter with the druid, but he wondered if it would only confuse her, or finally reveal how little he truly knew of her.

Sienna tried to start a casual conversation as they went on. "So, big-G, are you ready to loosen your belt on the finest food in town?" She smiled at Gruugg, but the big man didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Yeah, word has it that Kralgar imports much of the food for his table from Amn, and the Dales. Mirabar supplies kegs of dwarven ale and mead, and his wine collection consists of bottles from vineyards all across the Realms. Menk once told me about a case of Rashemi firewine; very extravagant!"

Gruugg grunted distantly. So he was still hearing her, but not really listening. "And so, once the wine has done its job, I plan to remove half my clothing, and dance on Kralgar's table, offering my wares to the highest bidder," she teased in a serious sounding bluff.

Once again, he grunted . . .

"What?!" he blurted and blinked. True, he wasn't paying close attention, but few men could hear something like that, and ignore it.

Sienna giggled and reached up to ruffle through Gruugg's hair. "What's with you, Gruugg? I thought you'd be showing a bit more excitement about tonight."

Gruugg opened his mouth to try and find the right words, but a new obstacle in their path closed it. Most of Griffon's nest was only damp ground, but there was a section of earth on the second tier that always seemed muddier than the rest. It gave Sienna pause when they came to it, thinking of her poor dress, but Gruugg scooped her up into his arms, not burdened in the slightest. He held her to his chest, and smiled at her. The lovely half-elf held on to his strong shoulder with one arm, using her free hand to caress Gruugg's cheek, grateful for his thoughtful act. "Why thank you, Gruugg."

"Yous welcome. I'm sorry I hasn't seemed happier. I am so . . . lucky to be here with yous." She tilted her head, and her face softened even further at his words. "I just . . . I got some other stuff on my mind. Stuff I only heard about tonight." Her face took on an oddly curious look while considering his words, but Gruugg offered a lop-sided grin, "It's nothin' to worry about. Let's just have good times here, and take things as they come." It was a line of thinking she agreed to with a ready nod.

They had finally arrived at the third tier, and the paved way to Kralgar's mighty keep. Sienna was walking on her own again, but every step was an attempt to digest some of the things Gruugg had said, searching for logical meanings, as they fit within her own realm of knowledge. A part of her wondered if she should have perhaps come to the dinner more prepared.

As they passed the griffon statue on the path to Kralgar's door, a soft hooting drew both their gazes to an all-too-familiar bird. Gruugg and Sienna's eyes met. A certain recognition of the bird, or more pointedly, what was actually underneath those feathers, passed between them. They both knew the truth of it, without a word of explanation.

The owl flew off in the direction of the castle. Sienna tried to find something to say, but Gruugg wasn't looking at her at first. When he turned he didn't seem happy or upset, only set in their course. "Come on," he gently urged, "it'll be all right."

Kralgar's front gates were pushed open by two teams of three guards stationed inside. The pointed fangs of a raised portcullis hung from above, inside the outer gate. The stationed Uthgardt fixed them both with cold, implacable looks as they passed. These looks irked Gruugg as he returned them while adding a snarl. With Sienna as a focal point, it only took _some_ effort, rather than all of it, to keep from brawling right then.

On they went, into the courtyard surrounding the finely worked masonry that formed the official crown of this barbarian city. A vast square carpet of manicured grass--a rarity in the North, and magically warmed no doubt--softened the wide expanse surrounding the palace. Evenly placed, free-standing garden torches of magical brilliance illumined the yard. At the back of the outer wall stood a small grove of trees, of kinds unknown to Gruugg. Sienna explained that they were fruit trees, to provide Kralgar with a fresh annual supply. Flowering shrubbery hugged the palace itself.

High above, a screeching roar was heard. Gruugg and Sienna looked up with darkness-piercing eyes, to the flat roof between the domed corner towers, where two of Kralgar's griffons leered back at them. No doubt they too were wondering when dinner would be served. Only the chains attached to their foreclaws stopped them from swooping down to try collecting their meal.

A loosely set path of flat, round stones aimed the guests toward the reinforced double-doors ahead. A pair of sentries at these inner doors were not like the other Uthgardt guardsmen. Both were definitely a nose taller than Gruugg, and nearly as wide with muscle. Instead of spears, they each held massive axes, each with a head of twin curved blades. Their well-made hide armors were polished and embossed with griffon standards. Horned steel half-masks protected their heads, and brown, bearskin fur was draped over their shoulders. Gruugg smirked when he thought he heard an almost orcish growl come from the two humans as he passed. Gruugg had retrieved his weapon after meeting with Sienna, and he was glad he had decided to bring it. Fortunately, for their own sakes, none of the guards had tried to take it away from him.

A simple sort of finery met the two half-bloods when their way was opened before them. Red carpeting on the polished stone floor helped map the way through the foyer, and beyond. Weapons artistically hung behind shields and griffon banners on either side of the entryway. Gruugg just thought to continue on, but Sienna stopped him and showed how to properly wipe his boots on the coarse rugs placed on either side of the door. "Out of courtesy," she explained simply.

A short flight of stairs led them up to a T-junction. The corridor kept going on either direction, but no detour was necessary. Another set of double doors was centrally obvious. These were painted green with a golden griffon symbol that would be halved when a door was opened. And opened it was, just at they got within ten feet of it.

"Gruugg!" Kralgar greeted as he swung the portal wide. "I'm glad you made it." He clasped hands with Gruugg hospitably. Once his eyes fixed on Sienna, though, it almost seemed like Gruugg was just a curtain, finally revealing the Uthgardt's true prize of the evening. "Ah, and this must be the lady I've heard so much about. Sienna, am I right?"

Sienna herself met the implied compliment with a shy hand extended in a formalized greeting. Gruugg noticed she didn't seem very comfortable around Kralgar. "It is a pleasure, sire," Sienna spoke in return, as it was rude to let a greeting pass unanswered.

Gruugg didn't see the need for his participation in this string of formality. So he tried to step ahead, with his hand on Sienna's back. Kralgar smoothly led the way in, after a briefly annoyed glance to the half-orc.

"Yes, please do come in, and feast your eyes upon my great hall!" Kralgar Bonesnapper encouraged, his voice echoing inside. It was a vast, squarish room, perhaps fifty feet wide, and sixty deep. Two more elite barbarian guards were stationed just inside the door. The floor, and walls were clearly different from the rougher, gray, worked stone that formed the rest of the palace. Each perfectly square block was highly polished, a near-pure white in color, and individually patterned with tiny, criss-crossing veins of contrasting darkness. Sienna informed Gruugg that it was called marble, and it was highly expensive. Two opposing rows of marble pillars helped define the room on each side and lead a viewer's eyes toward the back of the room . . . or was it the front? There was a comfortable gap between the rows of pillars and the side walls. Various tapestries of woodland scenes or monster-hunts, and pedestaled statues of proud northern warriors added culture and style to Kralgar's hall. The pillars towered higher than any giant Gruugg had seen, and the smooth walls climbed to meet them. The ceiling was perhaps the most remarkable of this room's borders. Within a secured border of black marble was set a long, paned, glass window, which let in the natural light from the sky above. Fixed shutters allowed control over how much light was let in. Magical lamps fixed to each pillar took up the slack on a darker night like this to fully illuminate the entire chamber.

After some moments of the view up and around, the two guests were led to consider the path before them. There was a wide emerald green carpet with gold trim that pathed their way forward. A long, finely carved, darkwood table crossed the carpet, adorned with a flowery centerpiece and set with four matching chairs in symmetrical opposition. Beyond the dining set, lay a raised platform where two thrones sat facing the door, one taller and more bejeweled than the other. This chamber served mainly as Kralgar's audience chamber, but tonight it would serve as their dining hall.

"Sire," Sienna asked politely when they neared the table, "your seating arrangement is a bit puzzling. There is no seat at the head or foot of the table. And there is a fourth seat. Are we expecting--"

"Company?" All eyes but Kralgar's faced forward as a red-robed wizard stepped out from behind the tallest throne.

"Master Tenocc!" Gruugg recognized in shock.

"Well met, Gruugg. Are you surprised to see me here? Is it really so shocking to find a man of my talents behind a seat of power?"

Sienna's pink eyes narrowed, and a false smile of admiration took aim. "My my, what a poetic recital. Tell me, did you come up with it just now, or has that one been brewing all week?"

"Impudent half-breed!" he snarled back, fingers drifting toward his spell component pockets.

Gruugg saw this suspicious movement, as did Sienna, but only he seemed torn on the matter. He was loathe to think about lifting a weapon against his tutor, but that was not the way anyone spoke to her while he was around.

"Gentlemen!" Kralgar interrupted, putting himself in the middle to diffuse any additional hostilities. "There will be none of this within my house, especially when there are much more pleasant ways we might pass the night." Tenocc approached, tucking his hands into his sleeves in a serene gesture. Sienna pointedly turned from the Red Wizard to regard Kralgar more fully as he continued.

"Master Tenocc is here at my invitation. He is just as involved in my plans for the future as I hope you will be. Both of you," he elaborated, though the last part seemed more a shrewd addendum than his original thought.

Gruugg reached back for his sword. He didn't see the elite guards start for him, but he did see Kralgar and Tenocc react to his movement. Gruugg was only loosening the straps that held his sheathed weapon to his body. A flip of his arm brought the blade and scabbard safely into his hands, at which point he casually planted its tip in the carpet. Sienna caught the slight nod Kralgar sent past Gruugg to his guards. Everyone breathed a bit easier, as if Gruugg's act was a semi-official ceasefire.

"By the right eye," Gruugg swore wearily, "I needs a drink."

"Heh . . . hehe Hahaha!" Kralgar responded. Sienna and Tenocc were a bit slower to join in, but a relief of tensionwas exactly what everyone needed.

"Frostwine?"

"Yes, Sienna. A favorite of mine, and quite local." A serving cart had been wheeled in with an assortment of choice wines to start the evening off with. The icy looking bottle of frostwine had caught everyone's eye first.

"Cold," Gruugg added simply. "It's still cold, like a . . ."

"Like a brisk winter morning," Kralgar filled in before taking another sip of the bluish beverage. Everyone seemed to visibly enjoy it except Tenocc, who was content to haughtily swirl his glass, taking only the barest of sips, and muttering under his breath.

"Did you know, Gruugg, that this wine is made from berries that grow on the slopes of the Spine of the World?" Sienna asked informatively.

"Nope," Gruugg returned between tasty sips. The way it cooled his body on the way down felt new and refreshing each time. "All I knows is the forest, Lurkwood you calls it. I hasn't seen grapes in there that I knows of."

"Ah, Gruugg," Kralgar prodded, "so you really lived in Lurkwood before you came to Griffon's Nest? It must have been difficult for you. Many Uthgardt tribes send hunting parties into that forest and others like it, to keep the orcs and beasts at reasonable numbers before they pour out on the land." Gruugg had stopped drinking at some point, and was staring solemnly into his glass. The Uthgardt noble took on a more apologetic tone. "I'm sure you know by now, that orcs are not loved by anyone I know of. I don't mean to insult you."

"No, no insult. I knows real good. Orcs are bad most of the time. Some . . . some isn't so bad, others are worse." Gruugg's words had a silencing effect on the discussion. No one seemed to know how to proceed.

"What's that?" Gruugg asked abruptly.

"What is what?" responded Tenocc, the first real contribution he had made since his introduction. "I don't hear anything out of place."

Gruugg paused, tilting his head. Everyone did likewise, though Sienna seemed to play along only half-heartedly. Gruugg heard it again, his face lighting up, when he turned to regard Sienna.

"I think someone's feeling hungry, heh," Gruugg explained.

"Oh . . . Ah! I see now."

"Well," Sienna chimed in after her grumbling tummy had given her away, "I haven't eaten all day! I was . . . making room. I heard you set a very fine table, Kralgar, and I didn't want anything to go to waste."

Both Kralgar and Gruugg found amusement in her words.

"I see, my dear," Kralgar began. "Well, who am I to stand between a woman and her much-deserved meal?" Two claps signaled the appropriate servants. "Bring out the food! Whatever is set to my table I offer to each of you freely. Eat well, and be satisfied."

Gruugg watched his first official display of high civility. Efficiently the servants wheeled in platters of roast grouse, each served as an individual main course. Gruugg knew he might need another, that is until he witnessed the many side-dishes being laid before them. Bowls of greenery that seemed to him like mere ground pickings from a summer's day until Sienna began eating it in delicate bites. Pots of more hearty dishes were set: sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, and spiced beans, each served hot with melted cheese. Candied venison strips were totally new to Gruugg. The only sweets Gruugg had ever tasted had come from a beehive he'd been skilled enough to break into without incurring too many stings for the effort.

Sienna and Tenocc stuck to wine, but Gruugg and Kralgar, being of kindred heart, craved a simple ale or mead for such a meal. Kralgar called out a special wooden cart, a keg specifically made with sturdy legs and wheels attached. It was all- together quite low, but such a shortcoming is hardly a bother in the face of dwarven ingenuity. The medium ale was just about the most perfect drink Gruugg had ever had. It was a perfect blend of sweet and bitter, froth and kick. With a steady stream of that, the rest of the wonderful meal just seemed to vanish. There were some bits left over, but by the time Gruugg had taken his last bite, and a concluding sip from his mug, he could plainly see through fuzzy eyes that everyone, even the killjoy Tenocc was feeling as right as rain. Sienna had assumed a rather un-ladylike slouch in her chair, eyes closed, and rubbing her full tummy delightfully.

After some time of basking in the afterglow of a fine meal, the servants cleared the table of all plates, napkins, and utensils. All that was left was the wine, and the ale. Ahh, there was nothing like . . . uh nuthhh . . .

"Wha . . . " Gruugg managed to utter. The world was suddenly taking on a distortion unlike any drunken stupor Gruugg had been a part of. His drink that night had been strong and plentiful, true, but it was nothing compared to a binge of orcish grogg. There was no way he should be so . . .

A lazy glance toward Sienna showed her to already be out cold. Tenocc? He seemed to be just fine. In fact, more than just fine. Why was he looking at Gruugg and Sienna like that? The Red Wizard showed minimal impairment as he rose, blew a sigh that came from a stuffed belly, and stalked his way around the table toward Sienna.

"Gruugg," Kralgar was saying, as Gruugg felt himself be pulled toward the speaker, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, and at such a high note in the evening. I hope you will understand . . ."

While normally used on weapons, a formula for drow sleeping poison had been designed for consumption decades ago. It was an expensive, but highly effective commodity. The former fact was entirely lost on Gruugg as he faded to darkness within moments.

Unfeeling blackness faded into gray. Gruugg immediately tried to move, but the tight sensations in various places around his body intensified with his effort. A rush of adrenaline helped regain vision and general awareness.

Gruugg was still in Kralgar's audience chamber, sitting in one of the darkwood chairs. He had been brought closer to the two thrones, and to face them. Kralgar sat there upon his seat of authority, Tenocc at his right. At Gruugg's left was Sienna, bound to a chair with similar rope bindings, a napkin gag, and an apparently lesser state of awareness. The only real discomfort Gruugg felt was a mild pang in his head. It wasn't the kind of pain that came from being knocked around, more like from a hangover but not quite. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything he couldn't ignore for the time being. Ropes were the only things holding Gruugg still. He instinctively tested the ropes around his wrists first. Without his hands free, it would be impossible to deal effectively with the one around his chest and arms, or the ones binding each leg to a corresponding leg of the chair. The chair itself felt light, but it was made of darkwood, a very sturdy, resilient material that made excellent furniture.

"Gruugg," Tenocc began after some moments of amused observation, "cease your struggling. You are now our captive audience. We have little time to bandy words, before your lovely companion awakes."

"Gruugg," Kralgar added, leaning up in his seat in earnesty, "understand me, believe me, when I say I do not wish to harm you. You seem to doubt my sincerity. Don't let your bonds restrict your mind too. Listen, and listen well."

"It would be advantageous to us all to work together," Tenocc chimed in once more.

Gruugg, behind his snarling face, begrudgingly accepted his situation. What else could he do? Tenocc could zap him in the blink of an eye with one of his lightning bolts--Gruugg had once been allowed to witness him and the other wizards at target practice. The half-orc just breathed deeply while straightening in his seat, showing them he was now listening as best as he knew how in such a strange turn of events. He had thought these people friends. True they hadn't killed him, but friends didn't usually tie each other up just to hear someone talk. Something bigger was transpiring.

Kralgar arose from his seat, flipping his cloak back to fully display his fine garb, especially his white dragonhide armor. He slowly paced the floor in front of Gruugg as he started talking. "You may not know much about my people, Gruugg, but you should know that we, the Uthgardt, are spread across the Northland, but apart from our devotion to Uthgar and his totem beasts, we are not as mighty as I know we could be. Why? Because until now, there was no one to lead us to greatness.

"You have seen it for yourself. My city, Griffon's Nest, is something no other chieftain has accomplished. It is a glimpse of the strength we Uthgardt can achieve when we work together to better ourselves.

"For generations, we have survived here where no others could. We have survived snowstorms, avalanches, orc raids, and the ravages of fierce predators; all seeking only to destroy us. We proved our worth, and Uthgar has blessed us, and taught us how to remain strong throughout the years. But where do we stand now? To the northeast lies Beorunna's Well, a mighty encampment where many Uthgardt tribes gather and trade with people foreign to our lands, but even there, the true greatness I see for our people is not to be found. Elsewhere it is even worse. Some tribal villages that dot the tundra and woodlands are places where we live little better than orcs. Perhaps that was acceptable once, but no longer!"

Kralgar's enthusiasm, and surprising eloquence truly caught Gruugg's ear. He was beginning to understand more about human ambitions and desire for meaning in life, but where was all this history leading them?

"I plan to show the entire world just how powerful we can be, and the rest of Faerun will respect us as the true lords of these lands, out of fear of the consequences for disrespect."

Kralgar's right hand went to his belt, to the dagger, and brought it out right in front of Gruugg's face. The half-orc struggled, a confused look on his face, as the fine blade inched toward his chest. Without a word at all it was turned to cut the rope that went around his barrel chest. A simple flick, and it was off. Gruugg was speechless. Kralgar moved around to likewise release his wrists.

"As I said, Gruugg, I want you with me. A powerful warrior such as yourself would be indispensible to me--to us," he corrected with a nod to Tenocc after the minor slip.

Tenocc went on, "Yes, Gruugg, though the magical might that I represent is key, I will not deny the value of having a lethally effective ground force."

Gruugg didn't exactly follow the somewhat vague references. "Ground force?"

Kralgar clapped Gruugg's shoulder with a confident look when he was finally able to stand. "I'm going to tell you plainly, Gruugg, and," he paused to look at Sienna, who was starting to twitch and sigh more and more," and we don't have much time. I am planning to stage a decisive invasion of a neighboring city, to break down their walls of false security. All such cities in my homeland are an affront to me!

"Yes, they sprouted up from the hard labor of hardy southern immigrants, but this land belonged to us first! We deserve a place of renown, one even grander than the one I've built here. Then my people will gather unto me. Together we will be a force to reckon with, and take our place among the truly great nations of this world!" Caught up in his speech, Kralgar hadn't fully known why he wound up with his hands stretched to the heavens, facing away from the man he was talking to.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat and went on, "I have gathered my forces, made alliances, and girded my people for war. Now is the time to choose my first target. I have thought long and hard about where it should be. I had considered the prestigious Waterdeep at first, but Master Tenocc has since guided me toward a less formidable target. The recently formed league of cities in the valleys to the east, the Silver Marches, presents several appetizing possibilities, but they are miles away, while poor Nesme sits all alone, and nearly at our doorstep." Kralgar actually took two breaths before continuing his monologue.

"After living among those same orcs who swept over the land barely a year ago, you must be well aware of what I speak. Nesme was hit quite hard during that war. What's more, the Evermoors in which it lies is overrun with trolls and even fouler creatures. Its people have known no rest from danger since the day of its founding, and now they are weaker than ever. Ripe for the picking."

"Uh huh," Gruugg recalled, "I knows about the war, for sure. I was barely accepted as a adult orc when my adopted tribe sent our warriors from Lurkwood, to serves Gruumsh under Obould Many-Arrows. I only foughted a few battles here and there. One pretty big one we fought on those moors around Nesme yous talked about. It all falled apart too soon for us to gain victory."

"Ah, so you have already tasted the thrill of a real battle. Tales of the conflict spoke well of him, this Obould Many-Arrows. In a way, Gruugg, I have him to thank for my resolve. His war served as my . . . muse. After all, if a mere orc could nearly achieve unity for his people in such a way, then surely I can do the same for mine, and make sure it lasts."

Gruugg felt an odd sensation then. A gut feeling he'd never felt before. Usually the idea of a great battle didn't disagree with him at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed the test for survival. Gruugg understood how strong he was, and it seemed a waste not to use it. Something about this proposition felt wrong, though. Gruugg wondered if maybe it was the simple fact that this human sought war just like an orc, but he seemed to also want some rational justification for it; a petty cover-up which lacked honor. Or was it the memory of the attrocities of war that he'd been a part of? Though he hadn't really thought about it before, Gruugg hadn't felt completely at ease while carrying out those brutal orders to kill. He had just done it because it was all he knew to do, but now . . . was he to become once more a creator of orphans and widows?

"Join me, Gruugg," Kralgar continued. "I see the uncertainty in your eyes, but just think of it. Wading into ranks of defenders, blood flying effortlessly from your sword. I would help to groom you into a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. With my resources to support you, your mere name would send shivers through the enemy, out of fear for your terrible strength. You would be made captain of--" Kralgar paused and everyone regarded Sienna who was now huffing behind her gag, and struggling against her bonds, though with far less effect than Gruugg had. The promise of strength and power caused Gruugg to think on his dreams, wondering if this was the course they wanted him to take.

His thoughts were disrupted by the unfolding scene. "Ah, the little flea on my back has finally decided to join us," Tenocc offered in a condescending way.

"What? Flea?" Gruugg asked, annoyed at the insult.

"Oh, you mean she hasn't told you?" Sienna's eyes were a mix of anger and fear. "She is a spy, Gruugg. An annoying little gnat! She was sent here to serve her masters by nosing her way into our business." The tattooed Red Wizard descended upon her, cupping her chin, forcing her to meet his sneer. "He still doesn't know the half of it, does he, my dear?" he purred. Tenocc turned back to Gruugg, "I'm afraid she hasn't been honest with you concerning just about everything, my friend."

Tenocc backed a step, and wiggled his fingers while chanting something. Sienna wiggled in protest, but she couldn't resist his spell. A dim sparkle of magic washed over the girl, and a subtle yet profound change took place. She squealed through that gag, angry that it had to end this way. Her lovely, creamy white, warm skin of hers darkened considerably. Golden blonde hair lightened to a much paler hue, more an off white. The dress she was in revealed enough skin to make the effect quite clear to all. Sienna finally hung her head. Gruugg felt a knot form in his heart when her tears started to fall.

"Do you know what she really is, Gruugg? I'm sure you've heard the stories about dark elves like her. All drow are cunning tricksters, just like her." He reached into a pouch and retrieved a small sphere that Gruugg recognized immediately as the item Sienna had asked him to hide . . . to spy upon Tenocc, his tutor and friend. "I found this yesterday, Gruugg. It's a magical device that enabled her to hear and see whatever she wanted inside my room. A crystal ball we found in her room uses it as a focal point. Yes, Maalz told me, with some . . . prodding, about your sneaking into my study to plant it, Gruugg. Well done. I'm sure she thanked you adequately for a job so well done." This time the dripping sarcasm was plain as day.

Gruugg had stopped looking at anything except the floor. His fingers curled into fists, his heart wanting to rage against this parade of guilt . . . but then, wasn't Sienna guilty? Looking at her, she seemed a totally different person inside and out. Maybe her skin was dark now only because all her lies had stained her skin.

Sienna's tears had stopped for a bit, though her eyes remained moist and flushed. "Wh--why, Sienna?" Gruugg asked, though he knew she couldn't answer, mostly because of the gag.

Tenocc explained, "She is skilled in manipulation, Gruugg. Her tongue can be more effective than any weapon. I silenced her to protect us from any malicious enchantments she might weave upon us."

Gruugg looked at her pleading eyes . . . there was no hate or malice in them, only in the eyes of these two men who so desperately wanted his help.

"Gruugg," Kralgar's voice softly spoke at his side, though he didn't turn to look, "this is it. Now is the time to choose sides." The touch of metal and leather forced him to look. "Take your sword, Gruugg. End her treacherous life. With their informant gone, her allies will be unable to form much of a resistance in time to stop us. You are worthy to be among us. One sweep of your sword, and you will prove it, once and for all."

Gruugg was tired of all this, tired of everyone. He desperately wanted the solid feel of his weapon to give him an easy focus. A fluid pull accomplished just that. The cold iron always felt good in hand, its hard chill somehow seemed to guide him toward a clear course of action. The keen blade took care of the rest, as long as his course included cutting something up.

Gruugg looked up suddenly. Was that a hooting owl he just heard? It brought a moment's pause as he remembered Rhinock's words of wisdom.

The barbarian shook his head abruptly, clearing his head of all nonsense, his true focus now clear. He spun the weapon back and around twice. A hard look formed in his eye, and he stepped up to Sienna, the first woman he thought he loved. She cringed, not wanting to see him as he came near, his intent plain to her despairing heart. All was hushed and quiet when Gruugg stood over her.

"I . . . I love yous, Sienna, but I guess yous couldn't honestly love a . . . a man like me." His cutting words forced her desperate eyes wide open. Was she trying to deny his conclusion? "Don't!" he cried. A push of his foot spilled the chair on its side, where she landed helplessly. Her tears flowed once more.

With his back to Kralgar and Tenocc, Gruugg raised his weapon high . . .

"Ahhh!" Woosh--Crack!

Woosh--Crack!

Tenocc and Kralgar clasped hands, evil grins and glances shared between them, the wizard's showing a particular glee for the glorious event. They had gained a powerful asset this day. Tenocc tossed the little bead high and caught it in his hand. Kralgar breathed easier, and moved to sit down on his throne. Gruugg bent down to pick up a still form, prying off bits of rope, then holding her with bowed head and hunched shoulders.

"The time for grief is over," Tenocc began to say from a distance in his instructor's tone. "Now is the t--" he stopped, because Gruugg was turning around, and something didn't seem right. He was letting her cradled legs drop as he spun, and they weren't the limp sort of legs you expect to see on a dead woman.

"Time to _burn_!" Sienna shockingly finished. Her final word was especially special. As it shot through the air, that tiny bead in Tenocc's palm began to quiver and heat up.

"Oh no," came his only response. He tried to toss the thing away, but it was too late. Before it got more than a handspan away, the tiny thing exploded in searing magical flame twenty feet in all directions.

In that instant Tenocc was completely engulfed. Kralgar shouted in shock and awe before toppling his throne unceremoniously over onto its side. He was unwittingly shielded from the surprise attack. The intense heat only scorched the upholstery, and the edges of his cloak and beard, leaving an acrid smell afterward. Gruugg turned in a push for distance, falling over Sienna near the blast's edge, and accepting the heat gladly in place of her, though it cost his precious snowcat pelt dearly. The fireball vanished as quickly as it came. It left no sign of Tenocc, a cloud of smoke from the entire radius, a big black burn circle scorched into the marble floor and the green carpet, the two nearest chairs were reduced to kindling, and the rest of the dining set burned where it stood.

After the big light spots in his vision began to clear, Gruugg was able to face Sienna with unspoken concern. She looked up at him in kind; a look of intense gratitude was followed by the most passionate two-second kiss of Gruugg's life. As she broke it, they got up, and she started humming a soft melody that started deep in her throat.

The guards at the door were instantly alerted, though they hesitated while thinking of a course of action. Gruugg was suffering no such hesitation. He arose, helping Sienna to rise.

"NO!" Kralgar was livid, his face red with fierce anger. "You--you _dare_ to refuse me?! You will be the first to taste my wrath. Kill them!" The elite barbarians finally found direction, and roared. Their bodies flushed and flexed in a way Gruugg understood all to well.

The three barbarians moved to clash, two against one. Two greataxes swept in, one high, the other low. Gruugg was able to easily level and thrust as the high-swinger came in. It wasn't a heavy blow, but first blood went to Gruugg as he sliced through the side of the Uthgardt's hide armor. It caused that one's axe to miss, but this one's low cut managed to draw a line across Gruugg's thigh. As yet unhindered, the momentum of Gruugg's thrust was carried on into a side-swipe counter-attack that bit solidly into human flesh. The humans might have had the wits to realize they were outmatched, despite the additional strength granted by raging, but such forward thinking was irrelevant now. Though stronger and tougher, a raging barbarian became a bit sloppy while seeing red, unless a prescribed course of action was firmly in mind.

Sienna kept up her melody, the shakiness from crying lent a moving touch to the song, and its subtle magic influenced both she and Gruugg, helping to improve their responses in the fight.

Her attention was turned to Kralgar as he came forth, dagger in hand, but both of them were interrupted when the hall chamber burst open, and a now red and black wizard, thought dead, came through trailing whisps of smoke.

"You will pay for that, bitch!" Tenocc promised vehemently. He began to waggle his fingers while chanting a potent spell of destruction, no doubt.

Gruugg, on the other hand, had picked that exact time to continue his attack by pushing forth with another thrust, this one squarely aimed into one of the ragers' chests. Gruugg kept his sword embedded, and rushed the doomed warrior backward in a line, which happened to intersect with Tenocc hard enough to make him stumble, and therefore lose that spell midway.

"Gah!" Tenocc also uttered some Thayan curses that Gruugg wished he knew. "You shall die too, you ungrateful brute! After all I've taught you?!"

Sienna heard a quick scuff on the floor behind her, understanding too late that it was Kralgar trying to catch her off guard. By some miracle, however, his downward slash mostly caught the hood of her cloak, penetrating easily, but missing her entirely. The weapon was momentarily caught, and it did cause her to stumble back, and falter in her song. Fortunately its magic could continue to affect her and Gruugg on its own for a while.

Gruugg yanked his sword free from its bloody hole. The man at the other end still growled, but on his knees. The other elite guard cried out as he swung once, and again. The first sailed over Gruugg's ducking head, but the lower backlash caught Gruugg in the side just as he twisted to evade it. Gruugg made sure his response counted for something more. Two chops dealt to his opponent's sword arm promptly lopped it off. Arm and axe fell with a clatter, and he stumbled backwards until he found a wall to lean on.

The man Gruugg had nearly run through, had recovered enough to weakly lunge at the half-orc's trunklike legs. It caused Gruugg to falter a bit, but wasn't enough to bring him down in one try. Gruugg had to hold his sword in one hand to begin prying the man off. The other guard used the distraction to join in again, and crash back in, bowling Gruugg down on top of the man at his feet.

Kralgar whipped Sienna around, flinging her to the floor, and stalking in with his dagger free once more. Sienna scrambled backwards on hands and heels. The half-drow bard felt nearly naked in this dress, highly impractical for a fight. She'd included a few tricks in secret places, but she truly hadn't expected a turn of events like this. She'd only hoped to get in to find some deeper intelligence on Kralgar; not get her cover blown, and put Gruugg in the middle of all this. A slim dark gray hand reached for one of the rubies dangling from her necklace, but decided against it. That particular trick would be better saved for an enemy who wasn't so close.

Sienna managed to flip around, and gain her feet when she reached the toppled throne, using it to help her up and putting it between her and the stalking warlord. There was lots of space behind the throne area. She ran ahead trying to widen the gap enough to use her--"Ow!" she cried in surprise on her way to the floor.

She had hit something on her third stride. Something heavy and tough, but not like stone. She still couldn't see anything--until suddenly an enormous bluish hand materialized just before catching her up with an irresistable physical strength. A frost giant, looking much like a really big, frosty Uthgardt. Sienna knew she was in trouble before, but only now did she truly begin to succumb to fear.

"Be gentle with her," Kralgar teased, "I wouldn't want her to be ruined before my interrogators get their hands on her." The bearded towering brute held her around her body, several feet off the floor with ease. He began squeezing her, bringing his face close to watch her gasp and squirm with evil pleasure.

"You didn't know my connections ran so far as this did you? You know of the frost giants of Shining White, led now by Gerti Orelsdottr, and their utter defeat at the hands of the dwarves of Mithral Hall. She finds me a far worthier ally than that foul Obould could ever have been. Some of her giants are already camped within the moors, less than a day's ride from Nesme's battered walls. I'm sure news of giant activity in the region has already reached your ears, only to make sense now that you know the truth. Sadly you'll never leave this place alive to tell anyone." Wicked laughter mocked Sienna as she gasped and tried to form the words to more potent magics up her sleeve.

Gruugg was frustrated. These two bleeding fools were being too stubborn. They'd succeeded in bringing him down, but what were they going to do next? One only had one arm left, and the other was having trouble keeping his guts in. Having quite enough, Gruugg allowed his own blood to boil. He relished the feel as it give him that added oomph he needed to end this fight soon. He and Sienna had to get the hell out of there quick.

The one-armed Uthgardt had produced a dagger from somewhere, but Gruugg wouldn't have any of it. A hard elbow to the spine loosened the one under him, and a follow-up fist to the jaw knocked dagger-boy out for the count. He saw the bluish twelve-footer immediately, as well as Kralgar, spouting more nonsense. Then he wondered about Tenocc, which was good, because Gruugg was now the target for one of his spells, and this time he didn't falter.

Gruugg retrieved his sword, and locked his sights on the Red Wizard. A roar escaped his mouth, and he charged, never one for the delicate approach. Tenocc didn't look worried, oddly enough. Gruugg went for him, blade high, but Tenocc craftily dodged a little to the side, and darted toward Gruugg's feet. Only subconsciously did Gruugg notice the odd, crackling glow around the mage's hands before they touched him. A shooting pain lanced through the half-orc, enough to make him nearly fall. Somehow all the burns Tenocc had suffered seemed to lessen considerably. Gruugg tried to flail out to hit his former tutor, but Tenocc hadn't remained within sword's reach.

When his balance was regained, Gruugg lost little time finding Tenocc, who had rushed over to the fallen guards, and stabbed the dying men with the one-armed man's own dagger. Afterwards he jammed an object of some sort into each of their dead faces. This extremely unorthodox behavior didn't register much with Gruugg either. All he knew was that Tenocc was fiddling around, in almost a mocking way. Gruugg spun his sword, and leveled it in Tenocc's direction, secretly loving what would happen next.

Tenocc had turned to face Gruugg, to keep an eye on him, thinking he was far enough away to get the spell he was muttering off before Gruugg could do anything about it.

A heave and a ho, and Gruugg's five feet of cold iron flew in a straight line, right into Tenocc's midsection. A magical protection field of some sort sparked the instant the blade struck, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Only the blood that came from his mouth showed up well, the spewing blood from the critical wound blended perfectly with his red robes. The Thayan fell backwards, but the blade protruded so far out that it changed his course, and swung him limply to the side instead.

Gruugg took a step forth to get his blade from the new corpse, but was startled by a stir among the dead Uthgardt. They were coming back to life somehow! They grunted and moaned in a dull way, twitching what limbs still functioned in an effort to rise, and fulfill their creator's dying command.

Gruugg was still in the full effects of his rage as he tried to pass the two new zombies. Two cold clammy hands reached out revoltingly for his feet, tripping him up, but not hindering his movement for long. Gruugg hadn't dealt with these sorts of undead before, but he knew from stories he'd heard from other orcs that these were little different from skeletons, save for all the flesh. These were in fact much slower than skeletons, as Gruugg could easily tell by watching their awkward movements. His blade went first for the legs of two-hands, easily chopping them off, but that hardly prevented the torso from clambering about by his arms, chomping his teeth ready to bite Gruugg to death.

A simple back off, let Gruugg gather himself enough to know what to do. He backed up a little more, then ran ahead straight for them, but at the last five feet, he leaped up high, and came down hard leading with the steel-spiked treads of his orc boots, straight into the zombie's head, popping it like a messy, smelly, bloody apple. He kept stomping until the rest of it was mush and limp bone, then leaped up to stomp One-arm in the same way.

A giant's eye view was perfect for taking in the entire battle scene. Though he had tried to stay interested with the girl in hand, he couldn't help watching the half- orc whelp take out two raging humans, a tricky human wizard, and two Uthgardt zombies, all in the span of a few minutes. He showed some wear and tear, especially that gash on his leg, but as soon as the zombies were finished, he knew it wouldn't be long before this surprisingly formidable half-breed would come for himself and Kralgar. "Look, sire," the frost giant rumbled.

Kralgar stopped his gloating long enough to turn and face Gruugg. Inwardly he was furious more from the fact that such a great warrior had turned against him, even when promised a seat of honor by a warlord of his imagined stature.

"Hoo . . . hoo," came a strangely familiar sound. Kralgar was the first to hear it, but he didn't seem to care. Gruugg was busy crossing the gap between himself and the doomed warlord, so it took his juiced up mind a moment to understand its implications. Sienna was open to any sign of rescue from these monsters, so as soon as she heard it, her eyes darted to find any sign of her feathery friend.

"Gruugg, I can't tell you how disappointed you have made me. I thought you would jump at the chance to test your strength. I was wrong about you. And you were wrong . . . to think that you could ever hope to survive your betrayal!" He bolted toward the giant, who was close enough to take hold of the smaller throne, just as Gruugg started forth in pursuit. All giants are superb throwers of heavy items, and a throne would do in a pinch.

Gruugg was nearing his breaking point, the internal damage Tenocc's spell had inflicted was starting to feel worse. The rage was beginning to wear off, just at the wrong time. The spinning wood missile zoomed in, dead on. Gruugg swung his greatsword, knowing he couldn't avoid it, but perhaps deflect it.

"Gruumsh!" he called out, the only prayer for strength he knew. Metal impacted wood, but it kept coming anyway. His swing had done its job though, and only one of the legs managed to dig a bruise into Gruugg's arm before it bounced to the floor. Gruugg's legs trembled from the pain increase, but he kept his feet. The only problem was, he was in no condition to take on a giant.

Sienna watched Kralgar whiz by on the way to some escape, or probably to call in reinforcements. A flying ball of feathers happened to swoop through her vision at that moment. She followed it easily, now that the giant wasn't focusing his strength on squeezing her like an orange.

Above the tall monster the bird flew. It circled once, and then began to change; an alteration of startling proportions. The first thing she saw was the feet, thick, gray treetrunk stalks ending in a pad between blunt nails. The whole thing descended over her doomed captor so fast that he didn't realize it until he had been crushed by three tons of falling hide, horn, flesh, and bone. Sienna took advantage when he defensively released her. She rolled free, and waited until both her rescuers had recovered.

The rhinoceros shook itself, and plodded over to Sienna in an almost inviting way. Gruugg was feeling exhausted, but this large animal with the huge horn coming from its nose didn't look like the friendly sort. He brandished his sword, ready to attack if--

"Stop, Gruugg. This is Rhinock, remember? He can change shape into all sorts of creatures. There is no time to talk though. Climb on! Kralgar will be back, and in force." She climbed up readily, and Gruugg started to follow, but he remembered the tumultuous night, and wondered if he should really trust this half-elf--no, half-drow--again.

He looked back to the body of his tutor, Master Tenocc. Gruugg had trusted him too, and only minutes ago they were trying to kill each other. Was that the fate he'd share with Sienna if he trusted her now?

"Come on, Gruugg. Please trust me. I don't want to leave you here to die." Her plea didn't find deaf ears, to Gruugg's unending shock.

A running leap took him to the wide, sturdy beast, upon which he climbed up behind Sienna. He braced himself around her, helping to secure her simultaneously. With a snort and a squeal, the rhino headed for the exit, smashing through effortlessly with that great horn and a thick skull.

Such direct force was Gruugg's type of game, and a front row seat like that helped him forget his anquish for a moment. Rhinock barreled down and out. Ranks of warriors roused to stop them were summarily trampled if they weren't able to get out of the way. The pace was kept fast to escape any thrown spears. The second level proved more difficult, due to the archers in the watchtowers on that level. Sienna had a remedy for that however. A few syllables and wave of her hands brought up an invisible magical field. Gruugg watched in amazement as spears, bolts, and arrows alike veered off-target though most were aimed true enough.

Gruugg and Sienna both saw how it would be the bottom level where their fates would be decided. That level housed the most warriors, and was where the Thayan enclave sat. If Tenocc had alerted them somehow, it could be more than mere arrows aimed their way.

Gruugg steeled himself. He shifted, ready to leap off. He would hold them off while Sienna and Rhinock escaped. Sienna felt the move, and stopped him.

"No, don't do it, Gruugg. Not yet." She reached up a hand to that ruby necklace of hers, in a way that Gruugg wasn't sure about. They both saw the force lining up to take them on at Griffon's Nest's main entrance. Two rows of warriors stood there, maybe a hundred each. Two splashes of red confirmed the backing of the Thayans, but worst of all, two more frost giants stood there in the midst, both hefting a boulder in each hand.

They were off the last ramp, and approaching the gauntlet at speed. The worry was those giants and the mages. Gruugg fidgeted once more, but Sienna squeezed his leg, before using her other hand to snap off three rubies. When they got withing throwing distance, she cocked back her hand and let fly.

The forces lined against them saw the shooting red orbs clear as the rising sun, and scrambled to avoid them. The giants with their long strides actually managed to step on a few to avoid what was coming.

Three tiny suns rose right before Gruugg's eyes. They were identical to the fireball that had went off in Kralgar's audience chamber, only triple the fun, and at a much more comfortable distance this time. When the streaks of flaming death blossomed, Gruugg's eyes lit up as any flesh too slow to move was cooked upon impact. One of the frost giants wailed as his leg caught fire. Such attacks were anathema to their ilk, dealing more pain per square inch than to the others. The mages used some of their tricks to either bodily escape the carnage, or to magically absorb any fire that touched.

There was a path through. They'd made it! Rhinock blew past through a gap more than wide enough. The smoke began to settle, and trailed after them following the wind.

On they galloped as boulders whizzed by, thrown more in anger than with dead aim. Roughly ten miles ahead to the north was Lurkwood's border, a sight for sore eyes as far as Gruugg was concerned. That was where their ride was headed, and he didn't stop galloping until their safety was assured.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.** Recharge, Regroup, Recoup . . . or not.

After passing into Lurkwood, Rhinock stopped, knowing there to be little to no pursuit. His passengers slipped off, allowing him to safely revert to his normal gnomish self once more.

"Well now, heheh, you two made quite an impression back there," he understated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh?" Sienna retorted in kind. "Not so much as you did when you fell on that giant. Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Gruugg moved off from the two, unnoticed at first. He was starting to feel confused once more, and he just wanted to run away back to a simple life. That wasn't likely to happen though, was it?

Sienna was the first to notice Gruugg's behavior, being the one closest to him after all. She breathed softly as she approached carefully, but still confident about who he was.

"Gruugg, I . . . I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sorry," Gruugg repeated, but in a way that made it seem worthless. He turned his head, but didn't fully face her yet "Sorry? My whole . . . world is upsides-down now, Sienna. I don't knows if . . . how I can trust yous. It was all just lies. Everything!" He wanted space, but Sienna wouldn't just let him go like that.

"Gruugg, look at me. Yes, I lied, but I had no choice. Look at me! Do you think I could have blended in looking like this? I would have attracted attention that I couldn't afford."

"That's not it!" Gruugg spun and grabbed her, shaking her by the arms a little. "You use me! You trick me! Master Tenocc was my friend, and you turns me against him. You only spends time with me so I do what yous wanted."

"Gruugg, no!" She reached to hold his face so that he could see her honesty. "Gruugg, I . . . I'll admit part of me did--I had a job to do--but not the part that matters now. I really care about you, big-G, heh. You have to believe me, please."

"But why? Yous is elf, I'm orc," Gruugg pointed out.

"You still worry about that?" She searched for the words to say. "I wasn't just acting when we were together, Gruugg. We are more alike than you know. Do you think the color of my skin is a blessing to the eyes of any elf I meet? Surface elves hate drow even more than they do orcs. The fact that I am not pure drow makes little difference. Only the people I know well understand who I really am." Her persistent gaze and soothing voice were having the desired effects on him, and her radiant smile was quick to show. "I know you want me," Sienna teased. "When I saw you that first time--remember? You literally fell for me right away." They chuckled together, finding some relief from the emotional tension.

"I had only heard about half-orcs before I met you. I saw something in you I knew I could relate to. To be honest, at one time I thought I'd never meet anyone who could make me feel this way." She reached for his larger hands, and looked right into his yellow eyes. "Gruugg, I'm sorry I abused your friendship. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances, but I'm not sorry at all that we met. If you don't absolutely hate me, I'd love it if you got to know the real me better, because I really want to know you better."

Gruugg was silent as her words registered. She was confirming with such beautiful words exactly what his heart was hoping for. He didn't want this to be the end of their relationship, but he still held on to his suspicions. He didn't want his trust misused by anyone ever again. It was a thin unsteady line to walk, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse this wonderful yet horribly complicated creature. So he would make the best of things, but never would he allow another misuse of his trust.

The area they had stopped in happened to have a conveniently fallen, dead trunk nearby, covered in moss. It was fortunate for Gruugg, because he suddenly felt the need to sit. Sienna followed him closely, sitting by his side. Rhinock stayed near, keeping an eye on them, but also busying himself by looking around as if searching for something high and low, spontaneously making whistles or other animal sounds.

"Are you all right, Gruugg? Oh look, you're bleeding." Sienna exposed the gashes in his leg and above his hip. His clothes were soaked with blood, some his, but mostly splashes from his fallen enemies. She hissed in sympathy, then started humming and waving her hands around his wounds. They were painful, not life-threatening, so Gruugg was prepared to live with the minor discomfort as usual while his body healed. Gruugg's ponderings as to the merits of singing to his wounds were soon discovered, with pleasing results.

He almost didn't even notice the transition from stinging pain to a lack thereof. It was so smooth. He looked, and despite some lingering tenderness, it felt as if the wounds had never been. Gruugg was stunned, and Sienna inched closer, wanting to hold him, and him to hold her. Was it too soon to let her? Damn it, she felt too good to refuse! He let her complete it unhindered, and only after she was against his body did he put his arms around her. Gruugg couldn't suppress his joy; he squeezed her tight, and she breathed deeply. Obviously this was what she had longed for, and was delighted that he hadn't held a grudge too long.

Rhinock saw them and rolled his blue eyes. "Youth," he muttered shaking his head. His purpose for the moment was to try to get a message southward to his allies in the High Forest. Much had been learned this night, and they would pay dearly if no action was taken soon. Nesme had to be warned, and, if nothing else, the giants at their doorstep would be scattered, assuming adequate forces could be mustered and sent in time. Rhinock commanded only a score of priests, druids, and rangers; skilled and powerful, but unsuitable for assaulting a party of raiding giants, not to mention the nasty trolls and other denizens of the moors. He needed reinforcements, and he would need them soon. A bee does not attack the offending bear without the rest of her hive and expect to survive.

At least now there were two more capable individuals within a few days' riding distance. No one was dispensable. Gruugg especially would be a crucial asset, that much Kralgar had rightly known, though the half-orc may need some convincing . . . heh. Good thing a certain half-elf lass was there to sweeten the deal.

A hawk was finally lured in, and enchanted by Rhinock to carry a note written by Sienna, describing the situation and the need for haste succinctly. Once the note and a tiny bell was gently fastened to a talon, Rhinock released it.

"What's the bell for?" asked Gruugg.

"It's to make sure no one in their right mind ignores that message when it gets there. The sooner they know, the sooner they send us help."

"Us?" Gruugg still didn't like how it was just assumed that he was with them in this. There were things he wanted to accomplish himself, but no one thought about that, did they?

"Come on, Gruugg," Sienna urged, "don't tell me you were planning to leave us so soon. We need someone as strong as you if we're going to have any hope at all."

"But . . . I has plans of my own, too. There's things I gotta find out for myself, Sienna." The dreams he had were on his mind, but he didn't feel like divulging that much about it right away.

"But--"

Rhinock stepped up, knowing this was no time to just stand around arguing. "Look, Gruugg, we need you right now. I honestly have never seen anyone born with more raw physical strength than you. I mean, you can't be more than fifteen, if my knowledge of orcish growth patterns is correct." Gruugg nodded, to Sienna's more than mild shock at their discovered age difference. "I see you have things you want to do for yourself, and I know they must be important. So I'll tell you what: if you help us beat this thing before it gets going, I'll see to it that we use all our resources to do everything we can to help you in your . . . quest, for a lack of a better word. Deal?" He raised an open hand to clasp, the preferred seal for any verbal agreement.

Gruugg kept a stern face, and his arms folded over his chest. The gnome had a point though. If Kralgar succeeded, and became even more powerful, Gruugg would be hunted anywhere he went in the region for his betrayal. He also didn't know the first thing about searching for real answers to his dreams, so he needed their help too. Sienna, he knew, was set in this cause for sure. She wouldn't just abandon Rhinock to be with him, no matter how sad it made her.

"All right, Rhinock. I helps you, and you helps me." They clasped hands, and at once Gruugg felt somehow lighter in his heart. Sienna beamed and squeezed his hand before leaning up to peck his cheek.

"Excellent. Now then, we must rest. It will take some time before we can gather what supplies we'll need, but not too long. Being the head of a druidic circle does come with a few valuable perks. You look surprised at this, Gruugg. I told you I had my eye on you, heheh, including the eyes and noses of any bird, mouse, and fox in this forest that happened to cross your path and live to tell of it. This way! It's not far from here, only a few miles north of Shining Creek's headwaters. You know the area, Gruugg?"

The barbarian paused, sorting through his past before answering. "I thinks so. I comes from the Plague Fist tribe, more to the west, but I spent lotsa time huntin' and wanderin' Lurkwood, after they was all . . ." Gruugg trailed off, and Rhinock nodded affirmatively, not needing to be told what happened to the tribe.

"What is it?" Sienna asked due to Gruugg's incomplete thought.

"The Plague Fist tribe was wiped out, but for a few survivors, at the hands of the Bloody Eye," Rhinock clarified, an expert on virtually anything that happened in his domain.

"And I put my blade to them!" Gruugg announced, clenching his fists.

"Oh, so that was you? I assumed more tribal conflict responsible for their sudden dwindling, but I didn't know of your direct involvement. My scouts tend to flee areas where orcs fight, as you might understand." The three continued walking, the druid leading. "Come. We won't make the circle tonight, but I know of a good resting spot just up ahead. We should be safe there. I have many unseen allies who will warn me of danger should it rise against us.

"Oh, and here, Sienna." The resourceful gnome reached into his robe, into a small-looking red pouch on his belt. Fishing around, actually deeper than such a small container should allow, he drew forth a rolled bundle of cloth and leather.

"My things! Thank you, Rhine. I thought that damn Red Wizard had gotten all my stuff."

"Well, I managed to get away with a change of more practical clothes. That dress was lovely once, but, eh, I think its time has passed." They all considered her dress, which through the course of the evening had been scorched by the fireball, rumpled by a giant's sweaty hand, and soiled by snow and mud tossed up by the ride out of there. "I also got your mother's box. I knew you'd miss it too much if I left it."

Sienna unfolded her garments, and revealed a palm-sized, carved, ivory box with beast-like legs to stand on. It was traced with silvery lines, forming images of a forest clearing where elves danced naked in the moonlight--though with enough subtlety and taste to avoid lewdness.

Sienna hugged it to her chest dearly. Gruugg wondered why it was so special to her. Was it some link to her past? Her family perhaps?A part of him wished he had some concrete momento of his short life with his human mother. He would have to ask Sienna about the box later, once they were all safe again.

Rhinock led them all on a brief forest trek. The place they came to was concealed from both weather and obvious view in a most ingenious way. At a wave of his hand, a section of turf, within a crude circle of short raised stones gave way. It was really a tangle of creepers, soft earth, and leaves woven over an easily accessable pit: ten feet across, and maybe five feet below the surrounding area. There was an obvious firepit, complete with spit and prongs. Concealed under various stone covers were bedrolls and blankets, and a cache of herbal remedies and trail rations.

"Emergency holes like this are scattered all over, but it takes a druid to find one and use it. We'll spend the night here, then--oh hello, who have we here?"

They all turned to regard a deer galloping into view, then trotting unafraid toward them, quite out of the ordinary. Over the last few feet, it shifted form into a young, brown haired, human woman, in white and brown robes, similar in style to Rhinock's.

"Thank Mielikki, you made it back," she praised in the gnome's direction. "The forest told me about your return, and that you had brought visitors." She gave Gruugg and Sienna an unreadable glance, hiding well any real disfavor for what they were. "Some friendly ravens also told me about disturbances made within the city, oddly enough just before your arrival. Coincidence?" she raised a brow in a teasing way, drawing a huff from her superior.

"Tinah, don't get cute. We have important things to do in the days to come, and we need some rest. Now what brings you out here?"

"I'm sorry, master," Tinah went on with heartfelt urgency in her voice, "I would have waited for you, but there is trouble with the mines. I know it is bad timing, but there were two fiends befouling the nearby forest, killing animals and birds beyond tolerance. Semus and Dagar went to see to it, but they haven't returned. I thought you should know as soon as you got here."

"Damn this timing. Of course we'll help, but we'll need something to ready us. Did you--"

"Yes, master. I brought a supply of goodberries, and scrolls of protection. Will they help us?" she asked nodding at his halfbreed companions.

"I don't know. I know it's a lot to ask, but this would put me even further in your debt, Gruugg. Sienna, the same goes for you, if you were--"

"Of course I'll help." Sienna stood back up, and then all eyes rested on the half-orc.

What else could he say? "All right! My blade was gettin' thirsty anyways," he rationalized.

"Excellent! Oh, and I see you also brought Sienna's bow." Rhinock helped hand a truly well made, elven composite longbow and matching quiver of arrows, which Sienna took with ease.

"What's these mines you talked about?" Gruugg asked.

Rhinock turned to explain, while Sienna took the opportunity to slip away somewhere more private to quickly change. "These mines are more commonly called the Dungeon of Death by the brave and foolish who venture there. The dwarves who first began digging there were eventually ruined by trolls. Their mighty troll king, Glarauuth, had a long, successful, ravenous rule, capturing men and women for food like chickens, until one day, swarms of imps and far nastier things flooded the diggings. Unholy fires got rid of the trolls sure enough, but I can't say it's much of an improvement. No one's been able to clear that cursed place of evil yet, though generations of adventurers have tried. We just try to keep the animals from settling too close to it, while making sure the evil doesn't venture out. This time, it sounds like some of the more powerful prisoners are in need of correction."

Gruugg admired his determination. Only decisive action would make those words count. "I got it now. So, we go tracking now, and kick 'em back into their cave, right?"

"No need to track. The forest is aware of the blight that infects her. She will guide me to them." The creepers were allowed back over the emergency hole. Upon Sienna's return, the gnome took a handful of plump red berries from Tinah, giving several to Sienna and Gruugg. "Eat them. Goodberries will help restore your stamina, and take care of any minor injuries that remain from the fight in Griffon's Nest." When everyone was ready, Tinah distributed some additional provisions: two glass vials per person, one of pristine water, the other a thicker green liquid.

Gruugg obviously had little knowledge of such refined items, so the wise gnome filled him in. "This water will burn unholy flesh like acid, but make sure you use it wisely. Many fiends are light afoot, adept at dodging careless throws. These other vials will cure some of the injuries you might sustain. Again, use it wisely."

Sienna reappeared in a suit of polished, dark, skin-hugging studded leather armor, her hair pulled back in a single braid. She was adjusting the quiver on her back, making sure it was nice and tight, and at an angle that would facilitate the quickest draw possible. One was drawn and kept nocked out of prudence. Sienna finished her preparations by saying, "If only we could know what sort we are going to face. It would help narrow the field, and indicate what tactics we might use. I doubt we'll be able to keep the element of surprise for long, in any case."

"Mielikki will grant us success, Sienna," Tinah assured. "If the rest of you can keep at least one of them off me, I have prayed for spells that will make our job tonight a bit easier."

Sienna shot her a skeptical look. "I grew up not far enough from the ruins of Myth Drannor in Cormanthor, before we transferred west. Trust me, there is nothing easy about dealing with devils or demons."

Heading northeast, the small company crossed a natural log bridge over Shining Creek. They were only a few miles from the mines where the trouble began. Already there seemed to be a change in the air. No birds were chirping, no bush or branch moved, except for a chilling breeze. Tinah was the first to notice bloody animal carcasses strewn about, some with their entrails spilled, others totally skinned. Occasionally a demolished nest of eggs was discovered with the parent birds lingering in confusion. These signs unfortunately increased the further they went, the closer they came to the beings responsible.

These ghastly findings only served to strengthen Rhinock's communion with nature, which told him through instinctive hintings the correct direction to go. Typically, such divination could be vague, but this time the unnatural evil of their targets made navigation fairly straight-forward. While the druid was guided by subtle forces beyond the purely physical world around him, the others had to use the senses they were born with. Within the group, only Tinah and Rhinock actually required light, so Sienna had conjured up tiny candle sized balls of dancing light which roughly added up to the strength of torchlight or a simple light spell. It was enough to see by, but wouldn't announce their arrival to a casual observer, seeming more like a swarm of fireflies. More than a mile passed under their feet before something new happened.

"Wait, stop!" the gnome commanded. Everyone did so without question. Gruugg drew his greatsword, Sienna drew back on her bowstring, scanning about for an unknown target. "No, not here, a little further. There is . . . evil. Two . . . and one human. There!" he said, and there he pointed, through the trees. Coniferous trunks of varying widths and distances apart were strung between the rescuers and whatever Rhinock was pointing at. Sienna was the first to squint through.

"Hey, I see something too. A point of light. Right there!" Gruugg was next to agree, after he'd sighted along her arm.

"She's right. Yous got great eyes, Sienna." He put his arm around her waist and half hugged her. They were going into battle, and he wanted something nice to remember in case he wound up in crippling pain at some point.

"Why thank you. Now, just remember to use those great big arms of yours. Be ready for anything. These things come from an entirely different world, full of magical tricks and the will to use anything to cause pain in any way possible." Sienna ended her list of warnings with a soft caress of his hairy cheek, followed by a brief smooch. "Just be careful."

The element of surprise was a valuable goal for any battle-plan, and so the four heroes crept onward with as much stealth as they could muster. However, such slow going tugged at everyone's emotions, especially the two druids--actually Tinah had also undergone some formal clerical training in the church of Mielikki. If their comrades were still alive, every minute reduced the chances that they would be found as such in the end.

With her soft elven boots, Sienna was best suited to venture further ahead. Gruugg came next, Rhinock and Tinah took up the rear. Rhinock usually had a bit of trouble keeping up with his long-legged friends. In this case, such stealthy movement balanced the scales, and everyone moved at nearly the same rate.

The dot of light they were heading for was near enough for everyone to digest the scene accurately. Sienna stopped behind a rather large pine over a hundred feet away, waiting until everyone was together to formulate the first plan of attack.

"There. There's someone sort of . . . lying down with somebody underneath, under that tree," she pointed out. "Thank the goddess for that light spell. We might have missed them, or come upon the adversary too soon. But what are they doing? . . . Oh, heh, maybe I didn't really need to ask."

"Sienna, do you think you can make a shot from here?" Tinah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I'd rather take my chances a little closer. I don't want to hit our friend by mistake." Everyone agreed to that. There were some more rather thick trees between the two groups that would provide plenty of cover before Sienna's first volley took flight. After that, only the gods knew what would happen.

The skilled half-drow took a diagonal path toward the light source. She stopped with roughly ninty feet remaining, a nice thick trunk to duck behind, and a much clearer view of what was going on over there. Rhinock and Tinah both offered prayers for accuracy and clear thinking on behalf of everyone.

In the distance, an obviously feminine beauty was lying over a man in brown robes. One might have thought them mere lovers, until the disturbing sight of bat-like wings sprouting from her back registered. Also unnatural was the fact that her pristine naked skin didn't appear pale blue from nocturnal exposure to northern chills.

"Succubus," Sienna explained, before nudging a gaping half-orc in the ribs. "Don't take that one lightly. Beware her charms, but even more her kiss. Just remember who it is you're supposed to be kissing, big-G. I only hope we're in time to save that man."

She took two more steps ahead, just to be sure. Everyone watched as Sienna fluidly pulled back, took careful aim, making minor adjustments. . . . Arrow's away!

It flew fast and true, embedding into the corded meat of an unfurled wing. The she-demon shrieked, whirling around to search for the fool who'd--

In sliced Sienna's second. This time though, the succubus saw it clearly, and hopped up, wings pumping hard to gain air. The arrow grazed a line across a taloned foot before she could fully take off, and thunked into the treetrunk behind her.

From their distance the adventuring quartet lost sight of her in her ascent. Unfortunately their worries compounded only seconds later.

A babau had accompanied the feminine fiend out into the forest, her partner in crime. It was a red-eyed, man-sized, near skeletal being of sinew and bone. A long pointy jaw framed the rows of white fangs that filled its thin lips, which were most often pulled into a sadistic grin. A forward-hooking spike sprouted from the back of its skull. This creature and others of its kind were respected among other breeds of tanar'ri for their abilities to sneak up on prey nigh undetectable. The forest's birds and animals provided hardly any sport for this stalker, but the pile of rent carcasses at the bottom of the tree it was sitting in proved that sport hardly mattered to a creature of cruelty. They provided him with enough diversion, while his companion sated her own appetites on one of the mortals who'd ironically come to halt their orgy of ruin.

This demon had been so engrossed in watching his obscenely long, black claws slide in and out of the squirrel he'd most recently caught, that he nearly missed the first arrow as it flew toward his distracted companion. They were hardly friends, despite their common interests. That's why this babau was content to sit there and watch the attack. It could have telepathically alerted her, perhaps saving her some pain, but where was the fun in that?

Her telepathic ravings after the first arrow hit sent the babau on its way to see to whomever was so impolitely asking to die. He went, but it was more from the promise of excitement, than from a desire to please her. The second arrow had barely crossed the halfway point when he magically disappeared from his high branch.

If he'd been asked, Gruugg wouldn't have been exactly able to describe how he knew. Perhaps it was simply warrior's intuition. Perhaps his exposed hair had caught the minor disturbance in the air caused by materialization. Whatever the case, Gruugg was the first one to understood, though only on an instinctive level, that trouble had come to them.

The babau dropped from above, glistening a reddish black in the dancing lights. It fell silently between Gruugg and Sienna, either set of long claws ready for its own victim, in an attack designed for an easy two-kill.

But that was not going to happen while Gruugg was around. Thinking of Sienna first, he jolted her out of the way, and took the brunt of the attack. As a result, the babau's sneak attack was thrown off by Gruugg's daring move, and the lines that were drawn through his clothing and skin weren't as deep as they might have been. Gruugg tried shoving the creature off, but it was eager for battle now. The gaunt demon was much stronger than it looked. It jumped in quick, using all four sets of claws to latch onto his back, trying to wrestle and bear the mighty half-orc down.

Though hard pressed at first, this mighty half-orc wasn't borne down by the babau's typically sufficient strength. Still, its every claw was razor sharp, and dug in fast. Gruugg's attention was drawn most by an unexpected, hissing pain brought on by closer contact with its body. That reddish glistening stuff all over its body wasn't just oil, it was highly acidic. It was the thing that spurred Gruugg into explosive action. He had to act fast, or it wouldn't just be his armor and clothing that dissolved.

"Grargh!" the barbarian cried out in defiance of his assailant. He tried swinging his mighty greatsword back around his body while whirling desperately to loosen its hold. The babau didn't try avoiding them much, since the clumsy, minor cuts that were inflicted should have amounted to nothing. Therefore, the fiend's surprise was tenfold when this mortal's sharp weapon actually caused lingering pain unfelt in ages. Not willing to be outdone by this half-orc, the babau released a sudden, defiant shriek as its claws dug deeper into Gruugg's broad back. Everyone not directly involved within those first few moments of battle tried to make themselves useful, as soon as possible.

Rhinock sought to offer Gruugg the benefit of a spell that would make his skin become far more resilient, similar to tree bark. Gruugg needed it too, since his chain shirt was partially dissolved by the fiend's acid. At least the spell would help keep those claws out. The challenge was, it required touching him for it to work. A visible, greenish, magical aura suffused Rhinock's hand, where it would stay until bestowed. The gnome moved in, waiting for the perfect moment . . . There! Gruugg was spinning, inadvertently whirling closer. Rhinock, took the opportunity to dart in, lightly tap an extended knee, then hop backward with a cunning grin. Immediately Gruugg felt a tingling all over, and this clingy bastard's claws weren't digging in so deep or so easily into his flesh.

Sienna wanted to shoot, but Gruugg was too close, and whirling around too fast as he swung at the fiend. No clean shot was possible, so she thought it best if she attended to the druid who'd fallen to the succubus. "Come on, Rhinock!" she called. "Help me see to the man over there! Tinah, stay with Gruugg." The gnome took in the situation, and supported her idea. He turned, needing to sprint to stay close behind Sienna.

Tinah seemed a little shaken up at first, but she was highly trained to keep a level head when in a fight. She complied with the order to stay with Gruugg, to support him in a reactive way. He seemed to be handling things at the moment, and that barkskin spell was doing its job, so she began casting a spell that would protect her from the babau with holy energy, so that it wouldn't distract her as much if it got loose.

Gruugg was indeed handling things, but not as well as he liked. Entire seconds had passed without the satisfying feel of a solid blow. This tenacious demon had caused him enough pain without receiving much in return. Those awkwardly given nicks and cuts had stung it indeed, but not enough to make this creature's claws lose their hold. Something had to be done to change that immediately.

Up and around back came the tip of that sword, as if to sheathe it, but the whet blade dove past its housing. Instead, the backward slice drew a long line into the babau's front. Those tenacious claws finally loosened a bit. Once the near full length of that cold iron blade was between the demon's front and Gruugg's back, it came back up and out again, cutting even deeper. The babau's twenty sharp claws finally came out at once. Gruugg's back was bloody, and enflamed from that caustic body-acid, but all that pain hardly hampered his movements at all. Gruugg wasn't about to just let it get away.

There was a nearby tree of moderate proportions that Gruugg had noticed in his frenzied spinning. It was perfect. One thick irresistable hand grabbed hold of the babau's ankle. The acid slime wasn't very thick toward its extremities, so he wasn't forced to immediately let go. Once, twice he spun; on the second circuit, the babau was off the ground, and watching the world spin upside down, until Gruugg let go. Through the cold air it flew, crunching into a solid rod of natural wood, roughly ten feet away. Gruugg leveled his greatsword, ready to launch it like a spear in his favorite finishing move.

The babau was hurt beyond belief, but it wasn't yet so fragile as to lose hold of its senses. It slumped against the tree, as if it were about to pass out. A thin smile creased its skeletal face when it saw what the half-orc brute was about to do.

Gruugg reared back, and--darkness engulfed everything! Gruugg couldn't see, but he let fly anyway. His blade flew true, told by a satisfying "thunk" into the living wood. Gruugg knew that the demon had escaped its death, but more disturbing was his sudden lack of sight. He had always been able to see. Even on the darkest nights, or in the darkest caves he was able to see as clear as day up to twenty paces away.

"Damn trickster!" Gruugg defied. He warily went on ahead, swinging his fists, both to ward off the demon if it came too close, and to feel for his sword, so that he didn't bump hard into its pommel.

Tinah had watched Gruugg's method of dealing with the wretched demon, and at once she understood why Rhinock had so readily accepted this half-breed into their midst, and was very glad for it. Most half-orcs were not to be trusted very much, but this one--this Gruugg--had somehow won Sienna's heart, and more importantly showed remarkable strength and fighting skill. When the sphere of darkness was enacted, Tinah knew she was close to its edge by the distance she was away from the action, give or take a few feet. She backpedalled and was proven correct by the sudden appearance of the natural surroundings, part of which was now blotted out by a globe of darkness.

Suddenly, not more than fifteen feet away along the globe's edge, the babau emerged. There were oozing cuts along its arms and legs, but most serious was a long, deep gash up its entire torso and abdomen. Creatures such as this were resistant to most physical harm, except when it was caused by particular weapon materials, or any weapon blessed with positive energy. What luck that Gruugg happened to possess such a weapon.

Her observation was interrupted as soon as it turned and saw her, a snarl forming on its thin lips. The tanar'ri crouched as if to pounce. It launched at her, and she called out her goddess's name, but as soon as it came within five feet of her it faltered, spinning back in response to the sheathe of holy energy that protected her still. Tinah had almost forgotten. She steeled her eyes upon it without pity, and raised her holy symbol. Words to a new spell echoed with power, and within moments, a shimmering magical scimitar--white and flowing with unicorn images--appeared before her, floating in mid-air, and immediately swooshed down upon the crouching demon.

Gruugg found his sword simultaneously with the babau's leap. Gruugg was startled moments after by a shriek and dirty splash of something that had fallen to the snow, awfully close to where he'd last seen Tinah. Both hands ripped his blade out of the tree, and he zeroed in on the noise, though he still couldn't see squat.

The floating scimitar would have split the demon's throat, but the now desperate creature deflected it with a swiping claw. Better to lose two fingers than to lose the fight like that. It shrieked in pain once more before backing up on all fours. It quickly scanned behind, seeing Rhinock and Sienna dealing with things in the distance. Maybe it would be better to go after them.

Such diverting thoughts cost it dearly, however. Only the tinkling crash of broken glass on its skin heralded the beginning of new pain. Water this pure was anathema to such a creature. Painful blisters formed and burst over its skin under wafts of smoke. A new chorus of high-pitched whines and shrieks was heard once more. Gruugg had heard the blow connect, not to mention the cries of agony. He emerged from the darkness, the avatar of pain he seemed, and stood between Tinah and the whimpering tanar'ri.

Somehow, the murderous half-orc seemed different, as if his muscles stood out more. His eyes . . . they glinted red, instead of normal yellow. Tinah saw his many open wounds from behind, shuddering when she imagined the amount of pain he had to be in. His back was blood red from a combination of puncture wounds and blotchy, fresh, acid burns. That half of his armor and clothing had been dissolved to shreds too. Still Gruugg appeared to be dealing with all of it admirably--at least he wasn't babying himself because of it.

The tanar'ri took one moment to assess the situation, and knew there was a high probability that it wouldn't survive the fight. In hatred, the fiend spat a venomous curse at Gruugg in its own foul tongue.

Such defiance in the face of execution spurred Gruugg to attack this vile thing one last time, but a flash of sulfurous smoke was all that his greatsword passed through. The demon was gone, leaving Gruugg annoyed with a job half-done. Venting his rage with a peace-shattering roar was all his primalized mind could come up with at the time. A commotion within the distant light radius caught Gruugg's attention, and off he went to help his friends.

Tinah was very impressed: beating a true tanar'ri badly enough to make it flee was a feat accomplished by the very few. She made her spiritual weapon stay with her, instead of following the babau. She saw Gruugg as he looked toward the others fighting with the succubus over there. She decided to offer him a bit of aid. A wave of her hand, and her wooden holy symbol flared with white light. Gruugg was already starting to move away, but he was easily reached by Tinah's spell.

Gruugg felt honest relief on his back. No longer did it sting or burn so much. The rest of his wounds would have to wait until after the fight was over.

While Gruugg and Tinah were dealing with the babau, Sienna and Rhinock hustled over to the man left behind by an escaping succubus.

Sienna was first to the scene. The man was still lying under the pine tree. An enchanted stone bathed the area in white light. The man's brown robes had been left open, exposing him to the cold air. The succubus had left some scratches on his naked body with her claws, but more concerning was the awful, sunken pallor to his skin. He had been heavily drained of life energy. Sienna had seen similar effects before, and it always gave her a terrible feeling whenever she saw it.

Rhinock came up moments after, falling to a kneel next to the man with visible concern. "Dagar! Oh no. Come on, boy, stay with us," he pleaded. The gnome moved quickly over his body, checking vital signs. Dagar's head turned and his eyes opened, though they rolled up in delirium. "He's alive, but we gotta work fast. It's a good thing that bitch was taking her time."

The gnome clutched his holly and mistletoe, and worked powerful natural magic that would help restore some of Dagar's depleted energy, but not all. For all his power over nature, effects of this sort were best dealt with by a true cleric. The curing of those scratches, and some of the internal damage caused by the drain was the best he could do at the moment. It improved his skin color a lot, but he was still going to need quite a bit more work if Dagar was to make a full recovery.

Sienna was scanning the area with her bow. It would be hard for the succubus to hide very well. The light-giving stone threw up shadows from the trees, but Sienna's eyes were just as adept in seeing in darkness as Gruugg's. As long as she was looking in the right direction--

"Oof!" she cried in alarm. The she-fiend had come from above and behind, too fast for Sienna to react to properly. The diving swoop left Sienna disoriented, and clutching her upper arm. Clawlines burned fiercely, and the elusive tanar'ri female took to the air again, rising out of Sienna's sight range.

"Damn!" Sienna cursed, though more at herself. She should have been more alert. "Try it again, hellspawn! Come on, don't be afraid!" Sienna brought a hand toward the belt pouch containing her vial of holy water.

From on high, a refined female voice of veiled venom wafted down into Sienna's thoughts. "Foolish mortal. How dare you steal my lovely prize! You will beg for mercy, and find it not."

"Yeah right!" Sienna called back. "We'll see who's begging when we're through. Now come on!"

"Oh, you poor dear," the voice spoke contradictingly. Sienna aimed in its direction, but a strange itch in her mind stayed her weapon. The succubus lighted on the snow within the edge of the light radius. Her bat-like wings were lowered non-threateningly. "You poor, poor dear," she sympathized. The words leaving her mouth throbbed with fiendish energy, and they were so hard for Sienna to resist or ignore. "That bow . . . it is so heavy, isn't it? And your poor arm! I'm sorry about that. You should sit down and rest a while. I'll let you rest, and then you can attack me, all refreshed. Won't that be nice?"

With each word, the tanar'ri charmer took a step forward. With each step, Sienna was amazed at how well this succubus seemed to understand her. This longbow was a bit heavy, now that she mentioned it. It took a lot of body strength to fire even a single arrow, and those scratches on her arm weren't helping either. Maybe a rest was just what she needed. How kind of her enemy to offer a truce while she got her strength back. She really wasn't so bad, was she? Sienna lowered her bow, and turned to examine her arm, preparing to use one of her minor healing spells to take care of--Oh no! Sienna suddenly couldn't move a muscle! All she heard was malicious laughter, the incoming sound of her doom.

The succubus dashed forward, her wings speeding her on. Once she was in front of Sienna, she caressed her face in a mockingly sensuous way. Her claws pressed slowly into Sienna's vulnerable throat, drawing pinpricks of blood.

Bending brazenly forward, the she-fiend pushed close against Sienna to lick and suck the minor wound, mixing pleasure and pain. Sienna felt herself weaken helplessly in the succubus' embrace, and yet the enchantment held her solidly in place. She wanted to skewer the harlot, but the despair of the situation threatened to engulf her. A peripheral movement registered just at that moment, reminding her that all was not yet lost.

"I've had my fun," the temptress leadingly began her conclusion, "but play time is over!"

"Uh, excuse me," a smallish male voice interrupted, "I couldn't agree more."

Rhinock had imbued the stout oak club he always carried with a powerful druidic enchantment, shillelagh it was called. Its magic enabled the weapon to do far more damage than normal. Rhinock plowed his magical weapon right into the face of the enemy. The force of it spun her around, and black blood sprayed from her lips. Not stopping, the gnome kept on battering the wretched demon high and low, too fast for her to defend. The only option left was to take to the air.

Gathering her wits, the injured tanar'ri managed to grab a hold of the club before the gnome could effectively swing once more. With the other claw, she tore through Rhinock's robes, then used the opportunity to leap up, wings flapping to gain altitude. Soon she would bring hordes of lesser demons from the nearby dungeon. Victory would be hers in the end.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAHH! . . ." came the sound of rage, softly at first, but growing louder, as the succubus rose higher. One look to the ground made out a burly half-orc thug charging at speed toward her with a weapon! But it was only a greatsword. There was no chance he could reach her now that she was airborne.

It was therefore a complete shock, when Gruugg defied chance. His running momentum fueled his attack, taut muscles hefted his momentarily lighter blade, and with a heaving twitch that seemed to use every part of his body, Gruugg launched his weapon at the end of his sprint, point first over a span of fifteen feet, at a target rising nearly ten feet off the ground. The blade had been pitted and warped a bit from contact with the babau's acid slime, but nevertheless, it flew straight. The succubus was agape with shock at the impossible throw. She gaped still as she fell back to the snow with over four feet of biting cold iron run through her belly. Gruugg lost no time in rushing up to retrieve his blade. Down it went again, ending all signs of life in the beautiful tanar'ri.

Once the fiend was gone, so too was her holding spell on Sienna. The young lady stumbled free. She felt sore from the magical strain on her body, and Rhinock was there to help keep her feet, but they were both a bit distracted by Gruugg's highly effective, timely arrival. Dagar was showing signs of recovery, though he still looked weak. Tinah was last to join them.

"Dagar! He's alive! Are you all right, Dagar?" she ran up to him, hugging him tight.

The weary druid accepted her contact, holding her in return, though his grip on her was tenuous at best. "Yes, Tinah. I'm fine now, thanks to you," Dagar assured her. "She had me at her complete mercy. Semus and I should have come better prepared--COUGH-cough! The succubus and her friend caught us off guard. We were only expecting imps and dretches."

Rhinock stepped in front of the man, and managed to look quite imposing, despite his lack of height. "Or maybe you two young fools shouldn't have gone out here at all. You know this area is restricted to novice druids and priests, such as yourselves."

"Yes, master. I know, but they were destroying too much. Look at the bodies." He indicated the animal corpses strewn and piled all over.

Rhinock took it all in, finally nodding. "I understand your intentions. They are in the right place. All I'm saying is, you should have waited. Nature is patient when dealing with those who have wronged her. Remember that."

Sienna had gone over to Gruugg while Rhinock chastised his young pupils. Gruugg looked horrible, though he'd obviously been given healing for his claw marks and acid burns. "Oh, Gruugg," Sienna came to him, hugging him close.

Gruugg hissed at the minor pain, but he wasn't about to refuse her. He felt exhausted, like he always did after raging. Those wounds on his back felt all the more real too, like always. "I is so glad we made it, Sienna."

"We couldn't have done it without you. You know, I'm beginning to love that thing you do, heh. I mean, how many men can throw greatswords as if they were daggers?" she joked.

Gruugg laughed. "Yeah. It's just somethin' I learnded to do. Sure is useful, huh?" Sienna agreed with a simple nod. Gruugg noticed the bleeding wound on her arm under a torn sleeve.

"Ahh, sss! It's nothing, Gruugg. It just stings something fierce."

"It'll make a real good scar, too."

Sienna fixed a no-nonsense look upon him, shaking her head. "Uh, not if I can help it, thank you very much." A wave of her hand and a bit of a song made the red lines vanish like they never were, except the blood was still there.

After Gruugg downed his potion, fully closing all his wounds, the couple rejoined the others. They were discussing the whereabouts of their missing man, Semus.

"We have to find him," Tinah was urging.

"We can't!" Dagar warned, still holding Tinah's shoulder. "He was caught first, right near the dungeon. He's probably dead by now. Who knows how long he lasted . . . the things they've done?" Everyone was silent for a minute, and everyone thought about what to do.

"We gotta get him," Gruugg was the first to say. Everyone looked up, and Rhinock nodded.

"Yes. We must still retrieve the body. It can still be preserved and his soul brought back into life. We'll stick together, and pray for success. Come on, the dungeon hill is over that way."

Heading further east, the group of five moved on. Their way was now lighted by both Sienna's dancing lights, and Dagar's light-stone. It wasn't long before they saw the hill through the trees. The surrounding area had been cleared ages ago, showing old signs of heavy use. Only in more recent years have young trees been allowed to grow back, but these in turn were left defiled and torn since the demons took over the dwarven diggings. The three priests looked upon it with the most disgust. Sienna and Gruugg shared their dislike, but felt it on a much less personal level.

"Hey, look!" Gruugg called, spotting something near one of the trees they were passing. The snow there was oddly mounded up, and something dark was poking out.

"Be careful!" Rhinock warned, and the others moved to investigate with him.

Gruugg took a knee at the mound, easily clearing away snow and ice. The dark thing was stiff from the cold, but it was clearly leather, hardly weathered, and well-stitched. When the frozen water had been all scooped away, there lay the frozen bones of some poor soul who had wandered into the area for some reason. He or she had died on their stomach, and that hand looked as if the person was . . . reaching for help?

Sienna bent to help examine the body. "Yeah, many people hear about some abandoned dwarf mine, and they get all jumpy. They set out to claim whatever treasure they think should belong to them, but more often than not, they only find death. Like this poor guy. Most of his plated mail is rusted through, but his pack here might still hold some interesting things. Let's see."

While Sienna pulled the still-full leather backpack free from the dead warrior, Gruugg focused on the leather gauntlets he'd left behind. Flashes from Gruugg's dream invaded his thoughts. He had worn things on his hands. They had made him stronger. These items in front of him were, in a way, rather strong looking. The leather was cut and layered on the back of the hand to appear thick and tough, embossed with a circle of strange symbols or letters. Four metal studs still shined across the knuckles of each glove, untouched by age and rust. They were indeed stiff from the cold, but their supple leather wasn't very difficult to pry off bony fingers. After a minute of firm pulling and twisting, they were Gruugg's.

After a few moments of holding them, the gloves warmed of their own accord, and changed somehow before Gruugg's eyes. When it was done, he wondered if he had hallucinated, but when he checked their size, they were precisely the length and width of his own hands. The dead warrior clearly had smaller hands, but the gloves were no longer made for those hands.

"Whatcha got there, Gruugg?" Sienna asked while looking toward him. "Oh, those are really nice. Can I have a closer look. I'm going to check the contents of this pack for magic, so if you want, I can check those too."

Gruugg already knew, but he wanted to be sure. Sienna would be able to remove all doubt.

The other items found in that pack were a bundle of tools suitable for climbing: several steel pitons, coils of silk and hemp rope, spiked boot attachments, and a simple harness. Inside the pack, the leather and hemp parts had remained fairly well in tact. A white bone stick with an attached leather cap on one end came out next. Sienna thought it was a wand, until she dared to remove the cap, which released a heatless, smokeless, ever-burning torch. Behind the rest was a well crafted darkwood disk, expertly carved with a grapevine border surrounding a dancing, piping satyr. The leather binding straps made it clear that it was a buckler. Two flasks were found in a side pocket, likely potions; as well as an occupied parchment tube made from a bull's horn. Sienna unrolled the parchment inside, and immediately knew from the bizarre script it was magical. Later research would reveal its specifics. Sienna set everything, including Gruugg's gauntlets, in the snow, then focused her musical magic, refining her vision to accurately register fluctuations in the Weave.

Her focus remained, and a smile indicated success. "I see it! Some of these things are definitely magical. . . . The flasks do indeed hold potions--we'll have to test them later . . . the buckler is pretty faint, but definitely enchanted. Wow, Gruugg, those gloves are hot compared to the others. I wouldn't be surprised if they're gauntlets of ogre power. Trust me, you'll like them."

Gruugg liked the sound of that. He took his gloves back up, and slipped them on. Sienna watched with interest; it was always fun to discover a lost magical item.

The young half-orc stood there. . . . He didn't feel much different, not really. It wasn't until some moments later that Gruugg felt a subtle undercurrent of energy flowing through him. His mouth turned into a smile, and he wished to test his new limits.

Gruugg started simply by walking, taking hops to test his legs, then by drawing his weapon. The difference was clear; his body and his blade felt even lighter and more maneuverable than before. He spun the shard of metal around, then hurled it suddenly toward a treetrunk.

"Hey!" the three priests objected at once.

Gruugg was too blown away by what he saw to be very sorry. He had grown quite skilled with throwing that sword, but never had he so deeply embedded it with such little effort. There was at least half of it stuck hard within the living wood, the rest aquiver from the impact. Gruugg knew the benefits that came from a strength boost, but they had only come to him within the red haze of raging. Now he could afford to rage less often, and when he did, it would be all the more horrible to his enemies.

"We've lingered long enough," Rhinock announced. "Gather what you wish, but we must move along."

Eveyone did as instructed. Sienna kept the entire pack of goods, remembering to insert that little ivory box of hers for safe keeping. The buckler she strapped to her left forearm, like so. It was light and small enough for her to use her bow with it on, and would come in handy when close combat began.

Rhinock took the lead as they wound their way to the mine entrance, which was where Dagar last saw Semus. When they were properly aligned, Gruugg noticed some strange red and black dots in the snow. When he looked backward and saw there was actually a line of them trailing back to where the fighting had taken place, he knew that his acidic enemy had ran back home after its trouncing. When the rest of the scene was within sight, any such cockiness vanished from his thoughts.

In the distance, the hill itself wasn't well lit, but between the dancing lights that Sienna sent ahead, and the glow of the ever-burning torch, a disturbing sight was soon revealed.

An upturned mining cart spilling a load of ore lay next to a warped track that led into the dark mine entrance, but off to one side was a writhing mess of green and red bodies, some winged, all pulsating with unholy life. Wretchedly foul words and laughter steadily grew louder as the rescue party advanced. Everyone had some horrible idea of what might cause such a congregation, but no one ventured to voice it.

Rhinock was first to act. With a few words of evocation, flames erupted from his hands. A throwing motion, one after the other sent flying bolts of magical fire into the swarm, charring those it touched. Shrieks and other strange noises increased in volume. Imp-like quasits and little ape-ish dretches scattered, but not too far. Dagar wasn't feeling too hot, but he was still able to offer some assistance. A protection from evil was enacted upon Rhinock. The gnome felt it come over him, and moved ahead. The little demons recoiled and stayed a safe distance, though some dared to hurl snowclods and rocks his way. The opening Rhinock made allowed the others to approach unhindered, as long as they stayed close.

"Keep it up, you vermin!" the senior druid retorted. "I'll burn you maggots back to the stinking holes you came from!"

Gruugg was right behind him. "Yeah! My blade here really likes demons for food!" Those nearest to them, skittered back with yaps and gibbering from the threats.

Gruugg kept watch, but he didn't miss the scene at ground level. A half-elf male, Semus, had been tied to stakes, one for each limb. His robes had been torn open, and his exposed flesh had been picked at and nibbled by hundreds of sharp claws and teeth. Blood covered him, and the ground, but most noted was the great jagged gash across his chest, or was it two? The way the blood had splattered, one spray on either side like morbid angel wings, made Gruugg think it was two . . . maybe caused by two hard clawstrokes, caused by a peeved babau? Was the man already dead when the demon vented on him, or had the fiend come along and ended his life in its anger? He wrung his weapon's grip tight, wishing to Gruumsh and every other god for that sneak to show his face again. He really wanted to test out his new gauntlets in battle.

"Gruugg," Rhinock asked, "would you please cut him loose. I'd appreciate it if you would carry him too." The gnome's low even tone, and the way he now carried himself made Gruugg nod without question. It was all done within seconds. The limp body Gruugg slung over his shoulders with not even a labored grunt, secured by Gruugg's left hand, while carrying his "heavy" weapon in his right. Fresh blood soaked the tattered remains of his snowcat pelt, but it hardly diminished the already poor state of wardrobe.

Tinah supported Dagar still on their way out, trying not to look at the body on Gruugg's shoulders, lest even more tears fight their way from her eyes.

Sienna was emotionally touched too, but was snapped from it by a call from Rhinock, who's hands still blazed.

"Sienna," he began, gesturing in a subtle way with the fire . . . a look of recognition on her part when she considered the implications brought a twinkle of affirmation to his blue eyes.

Turning suddenly toward the host of evil, Rhinock unleashed bolt after bolt, driving them backwards, back toward the mines, herding them into a tight group by stinging the stragglers on the edge.

"Now!" was Rhinock's final command. Sienna plucked another ruby from her necklace, and hurled it with all her might right into the cluster, and covered her eyes when a blossom of pure heat and light bloomed in their midst. The entire lot was charred and burned to gooey ash within moments. The chill air soon doused the last bit of flame.

"There are more to come," Rhinock in his wisdom reminded his friends as they put more and more distance between the desecrated place. "Those mines fester and abound with many kinds of evil, but perhaps the rest will be less inclined to venture forth for a while."

"We can only hope," Sienna agreed.

Gruugg listened distantly while they walked on. Everyone but him seemed weary and eager for rest. The charge he felt from this night's fast and furious activity still flowed freely in his veins: from the tense situation in Kralgar's hall, to their crazy escape into Lurkwood, to the fight with the demons, and the recovery of lost friends, but especially finding these gauntlets. It was more than luck, it had to be! Those dreams of his had been so vivid, and now a part of them came true. He now wore them, and he was made stonger for it. Gruugg knew, without a doubt, that there would be many more adventures in store on the path to discovery and strength. With Sienna and other friends by his side, failure wouldn't be an option . . . just as soon as he got some new armor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.** One Step at a Time.

The sky was beginning to brighten when everyone made it to Rhinock's home base in the forest. It was bordered by a hedge of tall thorny bushes with tiny white flowers. Gruugg was stunned when Rhinock simply asked the tangled branches to open and they actually listened, allowing them into the druidic community.  
It was a place so contrary to Griffon's Nest. The pine trees were still numerous, but spacious enough to see through quite well. Leafy underbrush gave these surroundings a healthy green appearance. As they walked further in, the most sophisticated dwellings to be seen were tents of leather hide, and lean-to huts of lush foliage, scattered here and there, with low campfires for warmth or cooking.  
Dozens of people started to peek out of their dwellings and follow the strangers being led by Rhinock, master of the grove. People lived here in this harmonious nook as friends to nature. Humans, elves, and some of mixed lineage were seen. Birds and small critters came and went without fear, gathering scraps of food, neither fleeing nor flinching at all when people walked past.  
The number of those that watched the foreigners arrive rose like the tide. Man and beast alike regarded half-orc and half-drow with varying degrees of curiosity, fear, shock, awe, and spite. The big half-orc tried not to make direct eye contact with anyone, which he assumed was as much a sign of aggression and challenge to these people as it would be among orcs. He still kept confident and mentally prepared for action, but wasn't out to start a conflict with these people. Sienna tried to smile and make friendly eye contact with those she passed; however no elf in the group suffered her gaze without a sneer or sharp glare in return.  
Rhinock continued to lead on until the trees opened up to a large clearing of soft green grass where more of the community—perhaps hundreds of individuals—were gathered. Some people sat in circles and learned from old, wise teachers about nature; others occupied themselves with their craftsmanship: tanning leather, or whittling wood, bone or ivory into useful tools or works of art. One group of children laughed and howled as they raced and chased with a small pack of wolf cubs, apparently unafraid if the wolf mothers were watching.  
Tinah helped Dagar get to a few older individuals who began to weep for his injury. They began to wail louder when they saw Semus' body on Gruugg's shoulder. They rushed to the half-orc and gently pulled their dearly deceased down. Gruugg tried to offer words, but Sienna stopped him with a gentle hand. "There is nothing more we can do for them," she explained. "They will tend their wounded and dead in their own way." She smiled up at him, "We were right to help them, and they have you to thank most of all, Gruugg."  
Further in, at the center of the clearing, was a wide, circular, stone slab—unhewn by tools, yet smooth and clearly shaped by some form of intelligence. The twenty-foot-diameter platform was further shaped into a series of several obstructions, each of a different height, rounded and arched a different direction or degree; but all were etched with words from the secretive Druidic language. Gruugg didn't understand the exact meaning of this thing, but he knew it must be important. No grass grew immediately around it, but the further one went away from it, the longer the grass was. None of it was trimmed that way, it was just how it grew, as if life were not permitted to grow near it.  
Rhinock led them further in, and greeted any of his followers that approached. Only the Druidic tongue was spoken, and neither Gruugg nor Sienna understood it, but judging by the patterns of speech and the intermittent significant glances their way, Rhinock was briefly explaining who they were and why they were here . . . perhaps promises of further explanations later.  
As Gruugg scanned around a bit more, he easily saw a crude path made by countless years of foot traffic crossing back and forth, leading toward the largest and most noteworthy dwelling in the area. A large, hexagonal log cabin stood on short, stout tree trunk stilts toward the edge of the grassy clearing, close to the treeline. Large sheets of stretched, tanned leather covered each side and facet of the outer walls and the obtusely conical roof. The sheets were decorated with simplistic, stylized depictions of many various scenes which didn't make a lot of sense to Gruugg at first. The shapes he recognized were obviously those of people, and animals, and trees. In a way, they reminded him somewhat of the depictions he saw in the cave paintings of the Plague Fist tribe's shamans: they showed important battles, victories, and other teachings promoted by Gruumsh and the other orc gods. Perhaps the pictures on the hut represented druidic rituals, historic events, or simply honored the aspects of nature that were most important to the community. Rhinock silently allowed Gruugg to muse some moments more, an approving curl finding his lips, then he led them on toward the big hut.  
"Come, my friends," Rhinock invited, "you are most welcome in my home. The day has been long and tiring for us all. You will find rest here like nowhere else."  
They climbed the half-log steps, but before Gruugg could push aside the feathery curtain at the entrance to go inside, something burst from the portal and knocked the half-orc all the way back down the steps. Gruugg hadn't been pushed around like that in a long time, and he would have brought his blood to a boil, but he was still so exhausted from the day. All he could do was stare up at the massive dog with a strange green tinge to its otherwise gray and brown coat. It had a long pointed muzzle, tall pointed ears, and long pointed fangs snarling down at him.  
"Down, girl," Rhinock spoke, with a small chuckle. "I should have warned you about Thistle. I left her here to watch over things in my absence. She has been my faithful companion for many years. Yes, Sienna, I see you recognize her pedigree. The elves have bred fantastic hounds, cooshees they are called. Thistle is not pure-bred, but she retains many of their desired qualities. I was introduced to her as a replacement for another animal friend whom I lost while defending the forest kingdom. A grateful elf lord gave her to me as a young pup, and I have since raised her to be a valuable asset on many occasions." Thistle took her massive paws off of the half-orc. Since Rhinock had given his blessing of these new people, she began sniffing and weaving between Sienna and Gruugg, becoming familiar with their sight, smells and sounds. She was just a big animal, nearly four feet at her shoulders, seeming to Gruugg what he might look like if he were to become an animal. The ease with which she had taken him down increased his respect for her. He was quick to offer his hand to her, first to sniff, then to try and touch her thick medium coat, the colors of moss-covered treebark.  
Rhinock let them grow accustomed to one another before he suggested they move inside his hut. It was well kept, cozy and functional; a natural practicality one might expect from a druid. Most noteworthy was the giant bird's nest set against the back wall. There were scrolls and candles, and other humanoid accessories to be found around it, and it was filled to the brim with soft downy feathers. Sienna looked upon it with the most envy, easily guessing that it was where the gnome slept. Nearby, there was a thick padded mat, with a notable indentation; and there were some wood, hide and bone objects bearing the chew marks of a large canine creature. It had to be Thistle's bed.  
Elsewhere there were several extra woven grass mats with stitched, exposed down padding on the sturdy clean floor of the hut. A central firepit smoldered safely, and a smallish cauldron was suspended over it, its contents bubbling. The hot vapors wafting from there had a pleasant, complex fragrance: earthy, yet with a refreshing twist, like the smell of the ocean, and a hint of flowery herbs to sweeten the sensation.  
Gruugg found the fragrance to be rather soothing, and his eyelids grew heavier by the second. He didn't wait for permission or invitation, just made for the nearest mat and fell into it gratefully. Sienna chuckled, and Rhinock only shook his head. The half-orc didn't even remove his boots. It had been a trying night, they all agreed. Sienna saw to removing those boots, loosening his belt, and anything else that would make him more comfortable.  
Now was the time for it. With the prospect of larger battles on the horizon, Gruugg and everyone else needed all the rest they could get. Sienna curled up by Gruugg's side, under his heavy arm, and slept by his side.  
Rhinock saw to their comfort then quietly departed his domicile, Thistle eagerly following her master. Meetings had to be met; preparations needed to be made; and there was already so little time.

* * * * *  
Over the next several days, the druidic community saw more action and organized purpose than it had for almost a century. Rangers sharpened their blades and arrows. Druids and clerics prepared potions and remedies of various sorts. Gruugg and Sienna tried to fit themselves into the efforts as best they could.  
It took some prodding and encouragement from Rhinock to get the large half-orc to feel more comfortable around the humans and elves. The betrayal of the last community he trusted was still so fresh. As with Griffon's Nest, there were some who actively went to them in friendship, but most kept their distance until need or circumstance forced an interaction.  
Unlike those insulting Uthgardt he had encountered once, Gruugg never suffered open challenge or obvious disgust at his presence. This almost felt worse to him, because it left him suspicious of everyone. He wondered who had been instructed to conceal their true feelings, to hide their hatred behind a veil of phony smiles.  
Gruugg saw some of the entirely unveiled looks the lighter skinned elves shot toward Sienna. It brought credence to her claims of similarity to him, to see how similarly he and she were treated by others, despite their lack of physical resemblance. They felt most comfortable around each other, so they kept to themselves as much as they could. Gruugg sensed their bond growing stronger each day.  
Sienna's winning personality and wonderful musical talent quickly overcame the initial negative reaction that many elves and half-elves had to a half-drow in their midst. Listening to her conversations, Gruugg learned that Sienna had come quite a distance to accomplish her mission.  
Sienna was born into clan Auzkovyn, a house long exiled from typical drow society for their worship of Vhaeraun—drow god of shadows and surface conquest. Generations ago they came to the High Forest, the largest woodland area in the North. Devastating conflicts with the wood elves who had dwelled there for millennia led the clan's leaders to seek another place to settle in. Mages and artificers collaborated to build a portal from the High Forest to another large forest far to the east: legendary Cormanthor. It once served as capitol of the original elven nations, the ruins of which—such as notorious Myth Drannor—still existed in the present day.  
By that time of Auzkovyn's arrival however, another Vhaeraun-worshipping house had already begun settlement there, and many of the forest's ruins served as home to legions of fiendish creatures and other monsters; not to mention the scattered outposts of humans, elves, and half-elves trying to reclaim the land. Only the sheer vastness of Cormanthor allowed the desperate drow clan to regroup and find a niche to survive in there.  
Over the decades, Sienna's kin always kept on the move, never settling in one area for more than a season before moving on. Their wary travels allowed them to learn the ways of nearly the entire forest: areas to avoid, settlements that would allow contact with them, the patterns of surface flora and fauna, and so on. Interracial unions also increased in frequency, of which Sienna was living testament.  
To make a long story short, her mother elected to remain in the elven community called Tangled Trees, made friends, found a human mate, took to worshipping the benevolent drow moon goddess Elistraee, and thus began to make relations between drow and non-drow in the area much less painful.  
Eventually, Sienna made her way back to the High Forest, honed her skills as a bard. Thanks to some friends and contacts she made, she was even accepted as a novice member of the Harpers organization. She even showed everyone the white harp membership pin to prove it. Rhinock had been monitoring the goings-on in Griffon's Nest for some time, but the establishment of the Red Wizards' enclave was the catalyst that spurred him to ask for outside aid in the matter. Sienna had been eager to prove herself, and accepted the mission.  
When he wasn't listening to Sienna's stories, Gruugg noticed that the children in the camp seemed drawn to him for some reason he couldn't fathom. Sienna suggested that the little scamps were probably in awe of his size, and likely had never seen anyone of orcish blood so close. One day, a particularly inquisitive half-elf girl child thought to ask him a question in her innocence.  
"Are you gonna eat us, Mr. Orc?" the precocious girl wondered in her cute, squeaky voice.  
Gruugg was speechless at first, but the more she kept looking up at him with those big brown eyes the more he knew that he had to answer her. "Uhh . . . no, little girl. Gruugg's not gonna eats nobody here. Now . . . go play."  
Her little face soon bloomed into a joyous expression. That was one heart set at ease, only a hundred to go.  
Rhinock stayed busy relaying messages back and forth with his allied forces in High Forest, Silverymoon, and Beorunna's Well. Uthgardt warriors, elven archers, and allied clerics and druids were all on their way, ready to assist and defend the North from Kralgar and his evil allies.  
The druids and rangers of the community set about preparing for the battle to come. Druids trained with their animal companions on various commands and attack drills, when they weren't perfecting the use of the spells granted to them by the gods of nature.  
Sienna joined the rangers and elven archers in target practice: both long distance shots, and also move-and-shoot tactics versus stationary or moving targets. Gruugg stuck with the melee combat specialists. Most of his peers either fought with weapon and shield, or with two weapons at once. Whenever Gruugg had his turn, those watching learned to take a cautious step back once his greatsword started swinging. Gruugg's stature as a warrior grew to mountainous heights when he impressed them all with his ability to reliably hurl his heavy weapon—spinning like an enormous dagger, or straight like a spear—into a target up to 10 paces away.  
It was during these hours and days of activity with members of the community that Gruugg and Sienna first felt a real connection with these people. Suspicions and worries on both sides were forgotten, or at least pushed aside.

* * * * *  
Half a ride—five days—went by before the first arrivals showed up. They were druids from the High Forest, along with their bear and wolf companions, using the unique method of travel known to druids as tree stride. The earth connected all plants to one another, and this powerful spell created a pathway beginning at the tree one entered, extending for miles, until the druid exited another tree closest to the desired destination.  
Most of the arriving druids were only able to transport themselves and their respective animal companions, but there were two female druids—both decorated and carrying a presence of natural power similar to one felt about Rhinock—able to bring along an entourage of fledgling druids and rangers. These females were raw, beautiful, raven-haired and enhanced the raven imagery by wearing black feather cloaks and decorated giant raven skulls for headdresses. Thistle barked and ran from one new arrival to the next, only stopping to romp and play with the new animal friends in their midst.  
Sienna recognized the raven-haired beauties. She told Gruugg that they were Ravana and Avia, twin sisters from one of the druid circles found in the High Forest. To Gruugg there was little to separate these newcomers from the druids he had already met. The High Forest druids wore garments of a slightly different cut and shade, but they were clearly of a similar tradition.  
Rhinock introduced Sienna and Gruugg to the entire group, but didn't bother introducing them to any individuals, apart from the raven twins. Gruugg was glad, because he knew he wouldn't find a single name worth learning. The important thing was for everyone to learn which half-orc and half-drow not to attack in the battle to come.  
The next day, more reinforcements began trickling into camp. It had taken them six days to travel from their places of origin. The Black Lion and Red Tiger Uthgardt tribes held Gruugg's attention the most. They were the kind of people that he wanted to get to know better. He heard from Sienna that they traditionally hated orcs, even ones of a diluted bloodline. Therefore, he made himself visible, never hiding, but chose to wait before he tried to approach any of the proud and strong warriors on his own.  
The most impressive visitors arrived at the end of the day, when the moon showed her face in the twilight. Gruugg happened to be coming back to Rhinock's hut for the night when he saw the gnome, Sienna and several other people standing around the central druidic standing stone, as if waiting for something to happen. The rager calmly approached . . . and watched . . . and . . . nothing happened!  
He leaned over Sienna's head to speak in what he thought was a quiet voice, "Whatcha lookin' for?" The others around them all looked at him as if he had just shouted in the hushed libraries of Candlekeep. He furrowed his brow at them, silently advising them to forget that he was there.  
Sienna shushed him, then sidled up to him and put his arm around her comfortably. He allowed it of course; she was the only one who could move him around.  
"We're waiting for the next arrivals. I'm so excited, Gruugg! We have put together a small army, but when these new people arrive, we'll truly be a force for Kralgar to reckon with!"  
"Oh . . . but who—"  
"Aha! They're coming!" Sienna beamed and pointed to the circular stone platform. The air began to shimmer with a silvery-white aura. The glow grew in size and brightness, until the entire area of the stone was covered, and Gruugg was forced to turn his eyes away from the shine.  
Sienna moved forward, seemingly unaffected by the glow, and started speaking in Elvish, welcoming whoever had just arrived. Other elven voices replied, growing in volume as dozens poured out from . . . well somewhere that Gruugg didn't know. All he knew was they were here now.  
The light faded gradually, and there, upon that mysterious druidic stone, stood a contingent of elves unlike the ones he had already encountered in the grove. To Gruugg's delight, these elves were all female; they wore clean white garb which fit them snugly in some places, and in others flowed gracefully behind them as they moved. These elegant amazons also wore long blades across their backs, bastard swords with silvery hilts set with moonstones. Some of the elves were fair-skinned, but he took careful note of the rest. Hair white and silver, skin darker still than Sienna's, red eyes slanted sharply; all these features composed the images of dark elves come peacefully into their midst.  
"Gruugg!" Sienna called while leading a mature-looking dark elf toward him. "Gruugg, this is Ansali Moonsong, senior priestess of Elistraee, and . . . my mother."


	10. Chapter 9

**Gruugg Half-tusk** half-orc barbarian 4/fighter 2; AC: 18 HP: 52 Movement: 30 (40 base); Str 22 Dex 16 Con 14 Int 10 Wis 12 Cha 8; Feats: Power attack, Throw anything, Point blank shot, Cleave, Far shot; Special qualities: fast movement, Rage 2/day, uncanny dodge, trap sense +1, fighter bonus feats; Possessions: +1 cold iron greatsword, gauntlets of ogre power +2, spiked orc boots, snowcat pelt, Rhino hide armor

**Chapter 9.** Let It Begin!

Gruugg blinked furiously after the identity of this striking female was revealed. Her skin was much darker than Sienna's, her ears longer and more pointed, her build was more slender. Red elven eyes gleamed sternly back at him, as if trying to deny him as the object of her daughter's affection—at least that's what Gruugg imagined was going on in her mind. A long, shining, moon-white waterfall of hair cascaded down in unfettered waves from her head. Some turned at her shoulder to fall forward over her front, but most of the hair was found falling untrimmed to the backs of her knees. Ansali's white and silver robes were more ornate than the garb of her followers. Patterns of silver formed intricate designs and images of dancing elves with swords under a moonlit night sky. Gruugg's entirely masculine eyes also caught on to the idea that there was probably nothing underneath those loose white robes worn by Ansali or any of the other priestesses.

Gruugg felt the look he was getting from Sienna, and quickly brought his wandering eyes back to her. He merely shrugged and chuckled nervously, hoping she didn't see the flush of his skin for what it was.

Apology accepted, she took up his meaty arm in both hands, and turned to Ansali.

"Mother, this is Gruugg, my rescuer and my very dear friend. We escaped nearly unscathed, thanks to Gruugg's strength and skill with his blade."

Ansali spoke, her voice smooth, silky and sweet, with the clarity, thought and wisdom that came from centuries of experience and contemplation of the divine.

"Yes, I see this with abundant clarity, Sienna, my daughter. Rhinock of Lurkwood made mention of him to prepare us. It is not often that a half-orc savage warrants such . . . fond attentions," she said. Her final statement, accompanied by a significant look from him to her beloved daughter, brought a bit of a dampening to the joy and excitement on Sienna's face.

"True as that may be, mother, I have found that times such as these bring forth heroes from even the most unlikely places. A good thing too, for how boring would life be if it were always so predictable?"

Ansali could only nod in surrender, when a ram's horn was sounded. The blower also called out for the leaders of each faction assembled there to gather for their first conference.

"It appears that I am summoned to meeting," Ansali observed. "We have much to discuss and plan, if victory is to be ours. Will you two be joining us? I do not think that Rhinock would object, considering your vitality to the mission."

"Well, I was hoping to get a seat," Sienna confessed jokingly. "After all, I was the Harper agent sent to gather information about Kralgar's intentions and capabilities. Rhinock has been helping me go through my notes, to make sure I don't present too much information at the first meeting."

Mother and daughter had started to wander forth in the direction of the meeting, guided by other attendees who were less distracted by conversation.

Gruugg took a step to go with them, but something indefinable caused him to linger. He glanced through the trees, thinking he heard something. The half-orc noticed an area of lit torches in the general direction of the Uthgardt camp. Sienna and her mother were too far ahead for him to catch up now, and besides, the Uthgardt were more promising of a good time than was some long-winded, boring meeting with people he didn't care about—except for Sienna, of course.

In the waning ambient light, Gruugg beheld a group of a dozen or so Uthgardt warriors engaged in some kind of group activity. Gruugg understood the inbred prejudice Uthgardt had for orcs and their kin, so he chose to keep a respectful distance, leaning casually against the closest tree.

Four men stood out from the others: one instructor and three instructees, by the look of it. Gruugg had seen the format before in Griffon's Nest, where he was taught to hone his fighting skills. The instructor was clearly the oldest and most experienced as evidenced by his graying hair and tanned skin. The man seemed as tough as leather, and was sketched with lines of age and long battle scars. Though he lacked some of the youthful tone of his students, his muscles had kept their formidable size. None of his three students, all strong and sturdy young men, regarded him as a weakened elder, but rather as a respected veteran.

The half-orc barbarian tried to decipher the specific lesson this day. They had no weapons in hand. The veteran was positioning his students' arms and legs, and adjusting the angles of their shoulders. Gruugg thought that this was most likely an impromptu lesson about how to take on two or more opponents at one time without weapons.

The veteran showed them the proper form of body as he saw it, then let them get comfortable with moving their bodies in such a way. Finally he set up a scenario to demonstrate the effectiveness of his teachings. He put himself in the middle of his students, inviting them to come at him. Out of respect, his pupils were reluctant to even think about causing him any harm, but the veteran kept insisting. The Uthgardt bystanders were making their rowdy mocking comments, and yet obviously eager to see the old one prove his point.

Finally the veteran's insistence worked. The three young warriors each drew out their weapons, strangely claw-like, triple-bladed punch daggers which Gruugg had never seen before. They tried coming in all at once, shouting and weapons raised.

The veteran's moves were quick and devastating. Gruugg might have missed them if he hadn't been paying such close attention during instruction.

With practiced technique, the veteran turned his shoulder to avoid the first blow, keeping his feet spaced wide for balance. Then he snatched that attacker's weapon hand before it could be withdrawn and added his own force to the reverse momentum, bringing his entire body with him, and making the other two miss with their own attacks. A flex and push of the veteran's arms caused the hand in his grasp to betray and strike its owner's face. The unexpected blow opened the captive fist's fingers, and the weapon fell to harmlessly pierce the earth by his feet.

The other two attackers didn't continue in their momentum, but they quickly wished they had, when the veteran braced his feet and shifted his hands on his victim: one stayed on the wrist, bringing the captive arm behind the back; and the other moved around to the center of said back. Once in place, the veteran warrior heaved with all his body's strength to shove the student unavoidably in the path of the gawking pair.

To their credit, they did manage to sprawl out of the way before being clobbered into oblivion. The human missile was less fortunate, for the veteran's amount of force was great enough to keep him going in that direction, until—as fate would have it—he skidded to a halt by bumping into Gruugg and his tree.

All sounds of brevity and a rowdy good time were instantly hushed by this interruptive contact with the half-orc. One to the next, Gruugg made proud eye contact with all he could until the one before him rudely pushed Gruugg back to avoid skin contact. Like most humans of the Savage North, this Uthgardt ruffian came close to Gruugg's stature, but had not the same girth of arm, nor did he possess the elongated canines, which the half-orc bared without hesitation at the lack of courtesy. Didn't he know that this half-orc was an important figure in the battle to come?

"Watch where you's goin', Uthgardt dolt!" Gruugg jabbed.

"What? So this mongrel does have a tongue. Careful, swine, or I will snatch it out of your j—OOOOGH!" The final syllable was interrupted when Gruugg's forehead put the human's own skull to the test, and found it wanting.

Gruugg hoisted the dazed northman up and across his shoulders, viciously shook away the blurriness from his eyes, and carried the young man back to his own people for care.

The veteran took his wayward student with a look of disapproval at the unconscious. The young man's peers were not so eager to take this all with a shrug. They hefted their triple-bladed daggers and took flanking positions on Gruugg.

"You have bitten more than your mouth can chew, I think!" one taunted.

"Yeah! Hey, do you think _this_ could be the filthy half-orc that the druid spoke of? The one we came all this way to help?" Well at least someone knew who he was.

"You sure do need help now, piglet!" With that the first one swung. Gruugg had no time to think, just react. Fortunately he retained something from the day's lesson, and turned his body to avoid the blow in the way that the veteran had instructed. Instead of reaching out with his hands, he let his iron studded, orcish boots form his reply. Gruugg drove the heavy blunted points of his footgear up into the man's stomach, propelling him a full foot up into the air. The young man doubled over, clutching his gut and gasping to bring the frightened wind back into his lungs.

Gruugg's other opponent was next to swing, but Gruugg saw it coming and nudged the breathless man's body up just in time for him to intercept the latter's hurtling weapon in the shoulder. The young attacker recoiled for unintentionally cutting his friend.

That was Gruugg's chance to step in and one-two slug him back. Blood trickled from that young warrior's mouth and nose when he looked up at Gruugg from the ground.

Every move had the bystanders oo-ing and ah-ing in sympathy for Gruugg's unfortunate victims.

"Don't just stand there, Tornan! Help me take him down!" cried the man on the ground while he wiped his face and scrambled back to his feet.

"Why would I do that, young Brekka? It was Narkef who started this. If we all start fighting among ourselves now, who will be left to defeat Kralgar on the battlefield?" the veteran replied calmly with arms crossed. The bystanders had seemed split, some wanting to fight and the others trying to hold them back. Veteran Tornan's words had a visibly calming effect on everyone.

"Now," Tornan continued, "why don't you pick him up and find someone who can tend your bruises." He turned to face Gruugg. The man was silent as they scrutinized each other. Gruugg felt like the old man might even be able to see inside him with those piercing blue eyes.

"What's you lookin' at?" Gruugg demanded, as he looked around, not addressing anyone in particular. He didn't like being a spectacle.

Besides Tornan, there was only one female in the group who looked at him with great focus. Her dark brown hair was pulled into three thick braids, and her light hazel eyes hardly blinked as she stared unapologetically at the half-orc rager. Gruugg decided to challenge her stare with his own. He tried to glower fiercely at her, but then something happened. Gruugg got a strange feeling like he had done this before, somehow. Her face mysteriously held something . . . familiar to him.

Tornan could sense something in the air between the two and stepped forth. "Bethel? Is he known to you?" he asked.

"I . . . I do not know, Tornan. He seems . . . familiar to me somehow, but," she hesitated as if her mind couldn't accept what she was saying, "that would be impossible."

"I am Gruugg, Halftusk of Plague Fist tribe," he introduced. "I was in Griffon's Nest, and I founds out what Kralgar's gonna do."

"Gruugg?" Bethel repeated.

Gruugg nodded once, a puzzled look on his face. He was quite sure she wasn't hard of hearing or mentally challenged, so why did she look like she was having a hard time reconciling his name?

"Well, Gruugg," Tornan interjected, "I am Tornan, as you may have heard. I am battle-chief of the Red Tiger tribe warriors, sent here beside our Black Lion tribe brethren. Bethel here is a Black Lion," he said while placing a firm hand upon the young woman's strong shoulder.

"Tornan, we need to take him to see Uncle Strathom. He will want to meet him."

"He went to the meeting, but once he is done with that I think it could be arranged. Gruugg, I noticed that you used my techniques in your little squabble. Quite the fast learner you are. Coupled with your strength, you are quite impressive as a warrior. This will help to improve the morale of all Uthgardt who will be fighting beside you. They may never love you, simply because of the enmity we are raised to have for orc-kind, but they will respect you on the field; that you have my assurance on."

Gruugg nodded, inwardly grateful for the veteran's support.

"Red Tiger and Black Lion?" Gruugg repeated. "I di'n't know there's differ'nt human tribes, like there's differ'nt orc tribes." There was a pause as both Uthgardt tried to interpret his words in the best light. It wasn't customarily polite to compare the Uthgardt with their hated orc enemies.

"There are . . . some small similarities yes," Tornan conceded. "We Uthgardt live in separate tribes scattered over the Northlands. Each tribe is named after the totem spirit that it honors most. Black Lions and Red Tigers both hail from Beorunna's Well to the northeast. You have seen Kralgar and his Griffon tribe already. There are also the Elk, Gray Wolf, Sky Pony, Thunderbeast and Tree Ghost tribes."

"Don't forget the Black Raven and the Great Worm tribes," Bethel added.

"Yes, of course. You see, Gruugg, Uthgar is our most ancient ancestor and patron god, but he is a strong and free being. He does not seek to cow us into worship like other gods, he doesn't even tell us to worship him directly. He allows us our own freedom, but he does keep an eye upon all the tribes by his sacred totem spirits, as we have named them. They protect and guide us in Uthgar's name, each in their own way, each a different facet of the Battle Father's greatness."

"Yes," Bethel passionately continued, "but it is his . . . aloofness that has given rise to waywardness among the tribes, Gruugg. It was the promise of greater power that led the Elk tribe to follow Auril, the heartless Frostmaiden. Malar overpowered and then impersonated the Blue Bear spirit totem. Yes, we did not mention it before, because that tribe is now dead, destroyed from within by the cruel Beastlord's bloodlust and trickery."

Then she hung her head a bit. "Even we Black Lions are slowly turning away. My uncle Strathom is the last of Uthgar's faithful clerics in the whole tribe, holding to venerated Patrevani's teachings. The rest only pay Uthgar lip service while they prefer to worship Tyr and Torm, more attentive, foreign, southern gods. Oh, they are not deities of evil, and our way of life has improved, they say. Our wounded and sick do not die so often, we grow crops now to prevent starvation through the harsh winter months, and we have growing profitable commerce with other nations." She smiled as if in gratitude, but Gruugg quickly saw that it was hollow in her heart. Tornan had been nodding or shaking his head as she spoke, never disagreeing with her as she voiced her complaints.

"But at what cost?" she continued. "We are losing the aspects of our culture that have made us strong. I think that too many of our tribesfolk have come to believe that they are weak, because their god doesn't hover over them like a greedy vulture. Oh, they would not openly admit it, but why else would they seek the support of foreign faiths?" Bethel took a deep breath. She was working herself up again. One look at Gruugg and she wondered if she had already said too much.

"Forgive me, Gruugg. This is something that I feel passionately about. Ever since my mother died, I have lived with my uncle, and his teachings of our history and our waning culture have rooted deep in my heart."

Gruugg nodded, trying to smile or do something to let her know that he wasn't put off. "I can tell you thinks about it a lot. I don't thinks about the gods much, only before I fight. The One-Eyed don't tell orcs much 'cept to kill and plunder everyone else. Orcs that don't likes him no more keeps it to himself, or he's dead quick."

Bethel smiled. "Well then that's another reason to meet Strathom. Maybe he can help you understand a god that you can relate to better."

"Uh, maybe," Gruugg hesitantly agreed.

The other Uthgardt that had been there had wandered off by then, but one returned and invited them back to their camp for evening meal which was nearly ready. Gruugg was fine talking out in the open with the two, but the idea of going back to camp with them and a whole tribe of orc-hating Uthgardt caused the paranoid in him to bristle. Bethel and Tornan both promised to vouch for him, and would see no harm come to him there.

Gruugg nodded but was still slow to follow, so Bethel went around back of him and pushed with all her might, and that's what it took to get the big rager to even budge. "Come on, you silly oaf!" she pleaded between humored grunts.

Finally Gruugg moved forward and she nearly fell flat from the sudden release. They made their way to camp, and the walk wasn't too far. There were roughly a dozen elk-hide huts and more large tents encircling an area of gathering.

There was a huge bonfire illuminating the scene and cooking the meat of two skinned bucks. Each had its own rotating spit, and the heads of the animals that had given their lives for the feast were proudly on display. Two middle aged women were tending the meat while a pair of adolescent girls turned the meat to cook it evenly. The cooks had applied a blended spice paste to the meat, and Gruugg had to admit it smelled very good. There was also some sort of stewed dish being prepared in a huge pot, as well as the smell of bread baking in a crude oven nearby.

Unfortunately, when Gruugg's presence was made aware, all the talking, laughing and food preparations took a pause. Gruugg swallowed, not usually one to be timid, but every one of the Uthgardt here—even the women—looked like they wouldn't think twice about gutting him on the spot. One or two he could handle, but a few score or more?

Tornan stepped forth before anyone did something foolish. "Hear me, Red Tigers and Black Lions! This is Gruugg Halftusk. He has proven himself to be a powerful warrior, and a trustworthy man. I have vouched for his safety. Anyone who raises a hand to him raises a hand to me." The battle-chief confidently turned to Gruugg and briefly patted his shoulder. Apparently Tornan's word carried great weight among his people.

Bethel and Tornan led the way further into camp. There were many who still stared at the half-orc while he passed. The women went back to their cooking, applied the finishing touches, then took the meat off the fire and began portioning out the meat, slicing the fresh bread, and ladling the lentil stew into wooden bowls.

There was an air of discomfort, and Gruugg got the feeling that there would be much louder conversation going on during the meal if he wasn't there. Slowly the gathered warriors began to loosen up. Gruugg decided to concentrate on the food, which wasn't hard. Despite being chased out of Griffon's Nest and his life being threatened, the Golden Griffon's fare was better, but he had to admit that this food was a close second; especially considering that they were in the middle of the woods in a camp that hadn't been there yesterday.

Bethel tried her best to make him feel more comfortable. She asked him about the food, and made occasional small talk. Tornan went so far as to invite Gruugg to join them later when the Uthgardt were to conduct battle drills. It was something Gruugg hadn't really considered, but he agreed, not seeing anything else to say.

Selûne had moved a step across the night sky before Strathom and his acolytes returned from the meeting. Tornan excused himself and approached the battle-priest of Uthgar. Unlike the other warriors there, the warrior-cleric wore around his neck a braided leather cord that had a wide leather sleeve with a painted black silhouette of a lion. The sleeve was sewn shut and looked to Gruugg like it might contain a collection of small objects. The man himself had the same sort of age and strength that Tornan did, but he did not have the same lightheartedness about him that Tornan had. Strathom looked like he was constantly burdened by some invisible weight, yet tried not to let it show. The cleric did smile as he greeted his friend Tornan, but it vanished when he saw Gruugg sitting there among them.

Bethel must have seen the look of hidden anxiety in Gruugg's face, because she too stood to greet her uncle, to stand with Tornan as co-mediators between them. Gruugg did not look, but he felt the eyes of all the Uthgardt upon him again.

"Well met, young half-orc," Strathom greeted. His voice was deep and resounding, and easily penetrated to the heart of the listener. "Not often do we entertain such a guest among us. In fact, I can scarcely remember if there was any other time. I have just come from a meeting where your vital role in our plans was discussed. For this, I thank you. Rumors of Kralgar's ambitions had already reached my ears, but none of us had thought him capable of allying with treacherous wizards from the east. Without your aid, this knowledge may never have come to us, until after it was too late."

"Uh, you's welcome," Gruugg awkwardly replied after considering his words, "I didn't know I's helpin' everyone. I just wants to keep Sienna safe. They says I can have lots of power if I's with them, and it sounds good for a minute, but they wants me to kill her. No way I's doin' that!"

Strathom nodded thoughtfully. Tornan and Bethel both carried proud smiles on their faces. Gruugg heard many in the crowd behind him whispering among themselves.

"You speak, not like an orc, but like a man, Gruugg Halftusk. Should we survive this ordeal, I will gladly sponsor your acceptance into my tribe, should you so desire it."

"Hey now," Tornan humorously interjected, "what makes you so sure he would prefer the Lions? Perhaps he would enjoy the company of the Red Tigers more." Tornan gave Gruugg a wink, indicative that he was teasing the cleric.

"If he prefers those who do not bathe regularly, he may indeed," Strathom countered dryly, with a twinkle in his eye. Tornan chuckled. It wasn't as fun if his old friend didn't respond to his taunting.

"Uncle," Bethel spoke up, "there is something further I wish to discuss. But I would prefer it discussed within the tent."

"Something further, eh?" Strathom suspiciously looked between her and Gruugg, wondering how wild he should allow his imagination to run. "Very well. Let us move inside."

The four entered one of the huts. There were fur covered mats on the floor, and a firepit in the middle for warmth on cold nights. Three hefty leather backpacks were lined against the wall to the left of the entrance.

Strathom moved to one spot on the fur mats and sat down cross-legged, facing the firepit. He motioned for Gruugg and the others to join him and sit in like manner around the firepit. Tornan busied himself by stoking the glowing embers and adding more wood to fuel them.

"Uncle, I think there may be more here than we have realized. Gruugg reminds me of someone; someone I knew years ago." Gruugg blinked when she paused after this statement. How could she even think that unless she had met a half-orc?

Bethel continued, "Do you still remember how my father died? He was killed by orcs when they raided our village. I escaped with you and Tornan. You saved all you could and fled to Beorunna's Well. My home was one of the first struck. Fortunately I was out playing with my friends when we heard the screams and saw the smoke. The orcs were swift, killing and burning everything." Bethel looked to Strathom, "You kept me from going back home for my mother." She briefly spoke to Gruugg, "He wouldn't risk it, and we all thought she had died as well."

The well-spoken woman continued by indicating the two veterans, "I remember when both of you took up your swords to seek vengeance against the orcs that had dealt so devastating a blow to our family. It wasn't until after some months of determined searching that Tornan and Strathom finally found the orcs' home. They slew everyone. Then," Bethel lowered her glistening eyes and sniffled, "they found her. She was still alive. The orcs had kept her and a few others alive as slaves." She now curled her lip in disgust. Gruugg didn't have to guess what they would have done with a captured woman. "She was badly bruised. I remember how broken she looked, but she was alive. That was all that mattered . . . until we noticed her belly was growing.

"I remember the nights when I overheard the elders arguing over what should be done. Strathom was unmarried, and as is our custom, a warrior's possessions and family are all passed on to his next of kin if he is killed in battle, like my father was. My uncle listened to my mother's wishes, and advocated for her to keep the child."

Gruugg swallowed, and a subtle chill went down his spine as he tried to guess where this was leading.

"I remember the day he was born," she continued. "It was a month and a ten-day after my own birthday. You were away, uncle, out on Uthgar's Path as part of your priestly training; but you were there, Tornan."

The veteran paused to think, before replying, "Ah yes! I do indeed remember that day. Gjorg she named him, wasn't it? Big, strapping baby half-orc he was."

Bethel nodded happily. She looked at Gruugg, the big, strapping half-orc who was doing his best to absorb all this information. Strathom's expression told her that he had put the puzzle pieces together as she had, though he maintained a small shred of skepticism on his face, unwilling or unable to accept it as truth just yet.

"Yes. I believe that Gruugg here might be the very same child."

"Bethel," Strathom began sternly but began to stutter, "th-that is—well . . . It cannot be true. That child was lost in another orc attack." The Uthgardt cleric explained, "Your mother and others were convinced by 'well-meaning' foreigners that they could reclaim and rebuild the village that was lost to orcs nearly two years prior. Fortunately I had decided to make a visit on the day the orcs struck again; Uthgar's foresight had seen to that." His eyes grew steel hard as he remembered that cruel day. "She was badly wounded when I found her, blood all over. I had the strength of faith to cure her wounds, but her orcish son was nowhere to be found. It was impossible to think that he survived on his own, and possibly even more horrific to exist among orcs. Your mother knew that full well. Her body was easily mended, thanks be to Uthgar, yet her heart never healed. I could tell that her spirit was crushed by her son's absence. She slowly became ill, and died. I never understood how she could have given so much of her heart to a son born out of such cruelty and strife."

"But, uncle, was it not you who taught me to see the grand purpose in life? You said it was as a beautiful picture drawn with invisible lines, like the constellations of the heavens given life here on the earth. We can only see the story in the stars after the sun sets. And so, we can only see the true meaning of events until they have fully come to pass."

"The battles, the abuse, the death . . ." he reiterated.

"The healing, the renewal and now a reunion," she reminded him. "All are part of the path taken to this point. We do not relish the hard, the terrible times, but we who survive are given something special, if we but have the wit to realize it."

Gruugg pondered that for a moment. "What special thing?"

"Strength," Bethel said simply, beaming as she replied to his perfectly simple question. She shifted closer so that she could take up his thick strong hand in both of her hands, as a visual demonstration. "This man is strong, we can all see that. I can only imagine how hard your life has been for you, Gruugg, and yet you survived. The orcs you lived among must have treated you so, so poorly. You had the strength to endure it. Somehow, you had the strength of character to keep the hurt and the conflict from twisting your heart into something hard and black inside. And now, after all these years apart, your amazing strength has put us in a place where we can flush out our enemies. Thanks to him, the forces of good are gathered to resist a grave threat to the region. Why should Uthgar not also grant us the reunion with our long lost kin, as a reward for passing the test?"

At last, Bethel faced her uncle, "If you ask me for proof that cannot be contested, I cannot lay that before you right now, but there is something about this half-orc that calls to my heart. The more I wonder, the more my heart is assured that this Gruugg was at one time my brother, Gjorg."

Gruugg was speechless, but not for lack of trying to get words past his teeth.

"S-so, you's my sister? I doesn't remember a lot, but I does remember sayin' 'Please,' . . . and 'Thank you.' I think my momma taught me that."

Bethel giggled like the girl she used to be. "Yes, Gruugg! I do remember that. You grew so fast. Before a year old you were crawling and even standing up to walk on your own. You could even repeat the things you heard. Mother was so proud of you. She tried to keep you out of earshot of Tornan's foul mouth as much as possible," she teasingly nudged the old veteran, who feigned a wounded ego.

"Why, I've never uttered a damn foul word in all my years!" he protested jokingly. The others laughed, and even Strathom chuckled under his breath while shaking his head.

The next hour passed like minutes for the four. Bethel told Gruugg about Fjorna, their mother. In fact, she had tried her own hand at the adventuring life in her early adult years, living by luck and the sword until her group met an enterprising merchant from the Dales. He was in the process of building connections in the booming northern territories, first in mighty Silverymoon, then pushing further west. He offered them a position as chiefs of security for his trading venture.

They accepted, business boomed, and Fjorna became better acquainted with the merchant's son. Added security personnel meant that Fjorna and Mathis had more time available for each other, and that eventually led to their marriage. Fjorna convinced him to settle with her people when they became pregnant with Bethel. The rest was already explained, bringing them to the present day.

Gruugg shared his own stories. He talked about growing up among the orcs. The cruelty he had endured, until he was pulled to his feet and nurtured into a warrior by Urrgk. Gruugg told them about his acceptance into the tribe—showing the burn scar on the back of his right hand as proof—and of his ritual hunt, when he battled with the snowcat whose tattered pelt he still wore. The half-orc still got a little choked up when he described the scene of burning ruin he returned home to, in which he found the body of his adoptive father.

The rager opted to leave out many of the details on the subsequent years. His recounting of vengeance against the Bloody Eye tribe brought looks of praise from his Uthgardt audience, but Gruugg knew it would be unwise to elaborate on his time spent among Obould Many-Arrows' hordes. Fortune spared Gruugg from further trips down memory lane, when the leather door to the hut was parted, revealing Sienna and her mother.

"Gruugg?" Sienna asked. "Gruugg! There you are. We have been looking for you ever since the meeting's end. This is literally the last place I expected to find you, Uthgardt and orc relations as they normally are."

The Uthgardt—a word which now technically included Gruugg—rose in honor of their guests. Sienna moved to happily embrace her missing man. Ansali took a step further inside, so as not to lurk in the door, but kept quiet.

"Sienna Moonsong," Strathom spoke first, "it is a pleasure to have you in my camp. I declare that this night has been one of . . . revelations. You need not fear for Gruugg's safety among us."

"No, of course not," Bethel emphasized. "Gruugg will always be safe . . . when he is among family."

It took a few moments, and Sienna almost missed it. "Wait. Family? Whose family? You?" Her face beamed at the unforeseen, exciting news. "When did this happen?"

"I think we can let Gruugg tell you, miss Moonsong," Tornan jumped in while giving his body a stretch. "We have shared many things this night, and there will be time for more of it tomorrow. In fact, Gruugg will be joining us when we drill in battle formations. We all must prepare, for this battle to come will surely test us in ways we have yet to imagine."

Sienna nodded, knowing quite well how true that was. "A scouting party has gone out this very night, to search the Evermoors until Kralgar's staging point is found. Of course, it is the Red Wizard factor that upsets the equation. Who knows if Tenocc's death has upset their plans, or if some other agent is filling in? Not to mention the simple danger of Thay's involvement. Thay uses powerful magic and monsters—liberally—to fight its battles. Even if we succeed in defeating Kralgar, we may face further threat from a power-hungry nation of corrupt spellcasters."

That particular revelation kind of put a dampener on the reunion. No one ventured to say anything for an extended moment.

"We will win," Ansali offered simply in her quiet yet commanding way. "I may have been here the shortest length of time, but I have used every minute to gauge our readiness for this great mission. The people that have gathered here are united against a great evil that hoped to lurk in the dark, saving the killing blow for prey too weak and unaware to escape its doom.

"All who take the field on the day of battle will face that same doom, but on equal terms. Thanks to my daughter and," the priestess fixed Gruugg with an unfathomable look, "other key individuals, the darkness has lifted. We can see our enemy's true face, and that gives us power over it. Lives will be lost—such is the way of battle—yet make no mistake: we will have driven the beast from its nest, unable to wreak the destruction and conquest that it so desired. We will do that, and thus we shall win."

Later, after the good-nights had been wished, Gruugg, Sienna and Ansali made their way toward Rhinock's hut. The druid had put them up in his spacious hut, putting off the need to build them their own dwelling place, at least until after the coming battle.

Sienna went inside. Ansali bade Gruugg to stay a moment with her. Gruugg was slightly intimidated by the smaller woman.

"I wanted to speak with you. I have seen you with my daughter. I must say that while I was rather shocked at her . . . choice in attraction, I cannot say that I do not understand. There were some in my own family that opposed my own choice in a mate. Sienna's father was a cunning ranger who became drawn to life among my clan, through life and choice, as destiny oft intertwines two lives to create some specific.

"Before she was born, I dreamed of her. Her life would be one of intense joy, and horrible loss. Betrayal and love are closely tied to her existence. The moment I saw you, I knew you to be closely tied to the events in her life. Perhaps I cannot prevent it, but I can offer you words of wisdom, which may in turn be only small links in the larger chain of events, leading to . . . well, the future, which no mortal can know before it has come to pass."

Gruugg felt even more intimidated, since he only understood about half of what she said, and even less of what she entirely meant .

"I cares for Sienna. She's pretty, and smart, and funny, and sings really good. She lied to me, but I sees it was for a good reason. She wants to besure the bad guys don't cause too much trouble and war."

"Yes. I think too many people overlook all the pain and turmoil people of your kind go through. Truly she has shared in it in her youth, living among elves half-human, and half a race of ancient betrayal. We should all be more willing to give more credit where it is due, apart from ingrained prejudices. And I promise to do just that. Put simply, you have my blessing to court my daughter, but do not take this lightly. All I ask is that you seek to be her joy, and make her sorrow as brief as you can."

Gruugg could only nod. "I won't hurt her. She's too important. I promises." Nothing more needed to be said. He nodded his final goodnight, and climbed the steps between him and his bed.

"Good night, barbarian," Ansali whispered. "A good night, I pray, for us all."

* * *

In the earliest hours of the morning the scout team was on its way back home. It had been a trying night. Two of the six who set out had to be carried back, their wounds were so great. Everyone was exhausted and showed wounds of their own: blade cuts or arrow punctures. Rhinock had constructed a magical pathway between Lurkwood and Evermoors. The Lurkwood entrance—which looked like nothing but a gap between two trees—sat only a short distance from the edge of the druidic community.

Fortunately wolf lookouts howled when the team's scent was detected. The announcement alerted their druid masters to open the grove's entrance and give them immediate aid. Two of the druids shifted into horses to carry the two not walking on their own. When the team made it to the grove's safety, they allowed themselves to collapse on the soft welcome grass. Their respite from the hard journey was well earned. A runner was sent to wake Rhinock as he had requested.

A cheetah quickly arrived on the scene at a dead sprint, a greenish hound hot on its heels. The panting cat shifted into the gnome's natural form, and he fell upon the two team members in critical condition. One of them still breathed, but the other had the cold pallor of the deceased. A deep, emotional sigh preceded the druid's work on the one who could be saved. After a wave of his hands, a powerful, pulsating greenish-white light seeped into the wounded man. The arrow punctures in his chest closed, his eyes blinked open and alert, and he took a deep breath unhindered, as if the wounds had never existed at all.

The squad leader still shook, from all the stress of the night, and their loss. "I am sorry, master. We lost Tervon to the gnolls. Our mission was a success, but . . . we were discovered on our way out. The gnoll patrol caught wind of us and attacked. We successfully prevented an alert, and gathered up our wounded. We just . . . couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Relax, sergeant. You did all you could, and your mission was accomplished. I cannot ask more of you. Tervon gave his life for the cause, but I sense that his circle of life is not yet complete. It will be restored, I assure you." Rhinock turned to another druid, "Get them all cured, and bring them food and water. Wake Sienna to get their report. With the information they have gathered we can make our final preparations. Before this day is done, all our fates will be decided."

The sky was bright with the rising sun by the time the meeting was assembled. As with the first meeting, the leaders and major players of this effort were in attendance: Rhinock, Sienna, Ansali, Ravana and Avia, Tornan, Strathom, a few other ranking druids and rangers from the community, and—last but not least—Gruugg graced them with his presence too. He figured this gathering would get him closer to lopping off heads, so it was worth attending.

"Thank you all for coming," Rhinock began, standing on a stump in the focal point of the crude, log-bench amphitheater they were gathered in. Thistle was there by the stump, keeping herself occupied with her favorite chew toy. "We have much to prepare for in these final hours before the battle, so I will keep this brief.

"As some of you are already aware, our reconnaissance scouts have returned. Their mission was a success, but there was a price." Rhinock took a steadying breath to keep in his emotions. "Tervon was critically wounded, and died on their way out. Tragic as this is, he will be restored, and of course his sacrifice helped to bring us tremendous gain.

"The team managed to infiltrate the enemy camp, acquired the information we need, but were spotted on their way out. According to Sergeant Abilis, the gnolls were stopped before others could be alerted, but he is not absolutely sure that no one knows of our intrusion, thus our need to move forward quickly. We must not allow them time to take the initiative against us." Some of those seated began whispering among themselves, but silenced quickly to hear more from the gnome.

"As I have already mentioned, gnolls—at least a legion—are entrenched where we must go. They are favored soldiers of Thayan armies, but constitute the least of our worries. The gnolls also keep kennels of fiendish hyenas, which suggests demon lord Yeenoghu's direct support in this matter. The frost giants we already know of and they take priority on the battlefield. The scouts also reported two other Uthgardt tribes in league with Kralgar. The Elk tribe follows the call of the frost giants, being co-worshipers of the Frostmaiden. The Gray Wolves are also camped there; their lycanthropic transformations were witnessed first-hand.

"And still, all these things are of lesser importance. They are merely barriers to the heart of the beast. Our scouts were unable to get too close to see it directly, but they were able to discern some important things. Undead. There are hundreds of them performing some task for their wizard masters. There is a massive pit where the undead are working to construct something big. Knowing the devious minds of the Red Wizards, it could literally be anything, but whatever it is, it cannot bode well for Nesmé.

"Our mission, as I see it, must fall into two phases. Phase one: we must deal with the forces between us and the construction site. We don't know how close they are to being finished, but I have a hunch that we are arriving just in time. We cannot put all our efforts into completely eliminating the outward threats before we take on the heart. Phase two will involve a smaller group of our most formidable people. Once the path to the heart has been sufficiently cleared, this team will gather and punch its way to the heart, while the rest of us continue the fight. If we are able, the rest of our forces will join this team to destroy whatever it is they are building. However that may not happen. It is likely that powerful guardians are in place there, besides the Red Wizards themselves.

"All of us here, the leaders of our respective factions, are that elite team. Except for you two," Rhinock was looking at the raven twins. "I have something special for you, if you're up for it. I will discuss that privately once this meeting is finished.

"Once we have broken the enemy fighters enough, we will sound the signal . . . something loud and distinct . . . we'll come up with something, and then the team—those who have survived—will converge on Gruugg, Tornan, and Strathom.

"Take the next few hours to work out the details among yourselves and your troops. After that, we move out. I believe I have stressed the importance of what we're doing enough. Today we will see the fruits of our labor pay off. Meeting adjourned—except you, Gruugg. I would like to speak with you a moment, please."

Gruugg hesitated a moment, trying to guess what Rhinock wanted. He shrugged, hugged Sienna, bade the others a "see you soon," and walked over to the gnome. Thistle dropped her toy, and happily yapped and whined at his approach, wagging her tail. She shouldered Gruugg's legs until he started giving her the scratch she was looking for.

"You's wants to see me, Rhinock?"

"Yes, Gruugg. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for what is about to happen. Do you think you are ready?" the small man asked as he started to walk in the direction of his hut. Gruugg of course followed.

"Uh . . . well I's ready as I's gonna be. I's always ready to chop heads, Rhinock. I just . . . well you knows how bad my armor looks, after the fight with the demons."

"Ah, yes. Funny you should mention that," the gnome commented, shaking a finger as if he was just reminded of something, but Gruugg knew it had to be the very reason he was called over. "I have a gift for you." Gruugg was speechless. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved anything more from the generous druid, but he would certainly never refuse a free gift.

Rhinock led the way back to his hut. Inside and across the room, Gruugg followed his friend to one of several large chests set against the wall of his hut. A key from his belt unlocked it. The oiled hinges hardly whispered. It took Gruugg a second to realize what he was seeing inside the opened container.

"Go ahead," Rhinock encouraged, "it's a bit heavy for me, but it should fit you just right." Gruugg wasted no time. He reached in and took hold of the armor cuirass made from rough, thick, gray hide. The thick shoulder pauldrons had two curved horns on each side, the outer horns longer than the inner ones, enhancing the rhinoceros imagery. The entire set of armor included bracers and leggings, which were thickest over the thighs and calves.

"This armor belonged to a friend of mine, from those long past days when I went out looking for trouble. Sagaar was a powerful Uthgardt warrior, Black Raven tribe, his bloodline directly descended from Uthgar himself. You remind me of him, despite the differences in your lineage. He wore this armor for many years, until the fated blade took his life. It's magical armor Gruugg. I've seen many arrows splinter off this armor where they struck. But its true power comes when you attack while wearing it. Whenever you charge into battle, as the rhinoceros, this armor will add power to that attack, making you that much more devastating."

Gruugg was already shedding his torn clothing and chain shirt, and replacing it with this spectacular new armor. He still could not bear to part with his ragged snowcat pelt. He would only discard the thing when it literally fell apart in his hands. He thumped his chest, trying to gauge the armor's sturdiness. He had to really try to hurt himself just to feel the sensation of the blows. The greater protection came with a cost of reduced speed and agility, but Gruugg accepted it willingly as the gains outweighed the loss.

Rhinock only watched and smiled with a hint of nostalgia at the sight of the armor's use once more. "So, Gruugg, are you ready for today?" Rhinock asked knowingly.

Gruugg shrugged, his grin growing bigger as he imagined his part in the battle. The barbarian replied simply, "Ready or not, here we come."


End file.
